What's Real and What's Not
by Kisakaze
Summary: After a recent incident with Natsuki, Syo is left in a dark depression. Ai is slowly learning new emotions and is troubled with what he knows is his first love. With Syo's depression dangering his health, and Ai struggling to comprehend his feelings, who knows what might happen? Consists of Ai x Syo.
1. If Only I Thought This Through

**DISCLAIMER** : **This is a rewritten version of another Syo x Ai fanfiction called Beautiful Love, by HyperxSuperxLover. The fanfiction appears to have been discontinued (it has not been updated for two years). So, basically, the ENTIRE STORY CONCEPT BELONGS TO THAT STORY AND AUTHOR. However, because it is discontinued, I hope to continue it, with my own ideas.**

It became obvious to Syo after everything.

Others may consider Syo and Natsuki as friends that are incredibly close. Best friends, even. Knowing each other since childhood, it may seem that their friendship was destined as they meet again at Saotome Academy, and debut together in STARISH.

Syo hated fate. He also hated the fact that he was subliminal. He hated that he would do anything to help Natsuki. To help him forget the disastrous and traumatic experience Natsuki went through when he was younger. Syo had always wondered whether he was doing it for sympathy or if it was because he cared for Natsuki. Of course, he always reassured himself it was the latter.

Then why?

Why did he have to choose the second option?

Natsuki was prone to taking off his glasses in frustration, still unaware of what happened when those glasses were off.

Natsuki was usually frustrated when his efforts of being with Haruka Nanami failed. Being aggressive, and with no one else to help, there were many sexual suppressions that he had to go through.

And Syo, being an idiot and falling for it when Natsuki declared to him that their relationship was love, let Natsuki, or really, Satsuki, use him for that purpose.

They wouldn't speak of it the next morning. After it, Satsuki would return to his own bed, put his glasses back on, and forget of it. To be strictly honest, now, Syo wondered if Natsuki even knew they had a secret relationship. If it was even considered one.

Now, Syo was unsure what happened when Satsuki told him that they wouldn't do that anymore. A new, very cute female senior came in, and Natsuki and her struck up a conversation. In the end, Natsuki moved dorms, leaving Syo alone with Ai.

He remembered it clearly, like it was just yesterday.

Satsuki had Syo pinned down. "S-Satsuki, it's morning, we can't-" Syo says, when Satsuki basically slapped Syo when trying to get him to shut up.

"We're. Not." He said, cold, as if the statement was written in stone. Syo opens his eyes.

"Huh?"

Satsuki gets off Syo, climbing down the ladder. Then he let out a dark,harsh laugh.

"You're ridiculously stupid." Satsuki says, glaring at the shorter boy above on the top bunk. Syo's expression was replaced with pure shock.

"You fell for this mechanical thing that I labeled, 'love.' And now you know. Neither I or Natsuki ever loved you." Satsuki finishes. He fishes in his pocket and pulls out glasses, hastily putting them on. He blinks, and it was Natsuki again. Natsuki looks up at Syo with a smile.

"Ah, Syo-kun! What are you doing up there? Anyway, it doesn't matter. You'll get more space today! I'm moving dorms!" He exclaims cheerfully. Syo was speechless, the events happening before his eyes not registering. Natsuki walks over and grabs a suitcase, which Syo had never noticed was there, and leaves the room.

"See you around, then!" Natsuki calls over his shoulder.

The door shut, leaving Syo in the darkness, except the bits of sunshine that escaped through the closed blinds of the window. And Syo felt something damp slide down his cheek and splash onto his blanket.

Afterwards, STARISH was announced to go on a tour, which would last a week or so. However, Syo felt ill, so he was rushed to his doctor the day before, and it was stated that he couldn't go because his heart was unusually having a few small problems and he needed rest.

Syo knew why.

It was the morning before the tour. As the STARISH members boarded the bus, Reiji helps Otoya and Haruka with their luggage.

"Huh? Where's Syo?" Otoya suddenly asks. Haruka looks at him, showing that she also did not know. Reiji lets out a brief and forced laugh.

"Aha, oh, he's not feeling well, and can't attend. Since you're not performing any concerts, it's okay for him to skip." Reiji explains. Otoya and Haruka exchange looks.

"I see. That's... That's horrible..." Haruka murmurs. Otoya looks up at the bus windows, surprised to Natsuki, expressionless, and staring straight ahead of the bus.

 _"What? Natsuki-kun isn't... Worried or anything? Does he know? They're close friends, right?"_ Otoya wonders. Then he shakes the thought off and smiles weakly.

"He'll be okay, right?" Otoya asks Reiji, who gives him a thumbs up.

"Yup. He's in good hands." Reiji responds.

Otoya and Haruka nod, and board the bus, but their moods dim.

* * *

Ai sighs. It's been a long day, and the members of STARISH were gone. He stretches and he opens the door to his room. He switches the light on.

"Jeez. This place is quieter than ever without the juniors." He mutters to himself. As he heads to his side of the room, he passes the bunk bed. The bottom of the bunk bed was, well, no longer going to be occupied, so it was folded neatly and untouched. He notices at the top of the bunk bed that there was a large lump.

 _Ah, so Syo is in here. I'm glad he listened and is resting._

Ai climbs quietly up the top of the ladder, wondering if Syo was asleep. Shining had ordered him to take care of the blonde over the course of the trip, since Syo was presumably ill.

As he peers at the lump, he sees that only half of Syo's body was covered in the blanket, and his face could not be seen, since it was pushed into the pillow.

"Syo, you're going to catch a cold if you sleep like that. And you'll suffocate." Ai mumbles. He reaches forward to adjust the blanket and Syo's head, but as his fingers brushed Syo's ear, Syo jerked, sending a kick to Ai's face.

Now, there is a program in Ai where he does not feel simple pains that humans feel, but it had to be _toggled._ So Ai was sent flying backwards. His back collided with the end board of the bunk bed, and he could feel a bruise form on his cheek.

"Ow..." He moans quietly. Syo looks up from the pillow, and his eyes widen.

"A-Ai! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it w-was you..." Ai heard Syo apologize. The bluenette looks up, ready to scold the ignorant blonde boy, but stops short when he sees Syo's face. Tear stains marked his cheeks; his blue eyes displayed sharp red veins, as if he was crying for hours on end. Syo looked like a mess.

"Syo? What's wrong?" Ai asks quickly in concern. He had never seen the boy like this. His data showed that Syo hasn't cried in a very long time, and he was certain that Syo would not show anyone that he had been crying. Nothing made Syo cry. Then, what did?

Syo coughs, which Ai guessed was supposed to be a laugh. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing. Just not feeling well." Syo responds, showing Ai a weak smile. It was a horrible facade, and Ai didn't believe it even for a second. Still, Ai disliked the way tears looked on Syo's face, though he was unsure why he didn't. He searched in his left pocket, his fingers wrapping around the small tissue pack. A tissue in his hand, he pounces on Syo, pinning him beneath him, spat on the tissue, and begins to scrub his face. Ai used his free hand to begin to tickle Syo's side, which caused the older male to be thrown into uncontrollable laughter.

"A-Ai! Pfftt, ahahaha! S-stop, please- hahaha- it hurts, Ai, stop!" Syo yells out in sections. Ai scrubbed the remaining stain off his cheek, ceasing his tickling. Syo breathes, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm sorry, that was the only way I could probably get you to submit." Ai explains with a smile. Syo looks up at him, his exhausted and unhappy expression returning.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" Syo mutters, using his hands to massage his face. Ai tilts his head.

"Tear stains are bad for your skin, and-" He pauses, and flicks the older boy on the forehead. "They don't suit you."

Syo coughs. "Wow. You're so corny. Referencing Triangle Beat, me, you, and Natsuki's..." His voice trails off, and he bites his lip, feeling the sudden urge to cry all over again. "...song..."

Ai looks at him, and he rolls off Syo and sits upright against the wall. "Ah, I see." He says. It made sense. "Natsuki's the only one capable of making you cry."

Syo's lip quivers, but he stops. Ai leans against the wall. "Normally, I wouldn't ask you for such personal information, but at this rate, it'll definitely affect your performance in the industry. As your senior, anyway." He states.

Syo simply looks at him, obviously confused. Ai lets out a sigh, and smiles softly.

"I mean, tell me what's bothering you." Ai repeats.

"Oh..." Syo says, though he doesn't continue.

"Natsuki... Did Natsuki say something to you?" Ai asks.

"W-What do you mean?" Syo replies, noting that his voice shook with each syllable.

"My data suggests that this certain 'problem' will remain this way, affecting your interactions with others and everything, unless we figure out the source of this, 'problem.' And the data easily suggests that your source is Natsuki, since he is the only one capable of putting you in this state." Ai explains.

Despite the pain in his chest at the mention of that name, Syo's eyebrow raises.

"Wha-" Syo struggled to reply, trying to understand the deeper meaning behind his senior's answer. He frowns, "How much do you know?"

Ai shifts his gaze. "I know more than you think, but don't worry. I'm not going to go around and spill private information; it's against my nature."

"Your... Nature? But, aren't you an andro-" He starts.

"I was respectively born and raised, but that's against the point. What I'm trying to say is that I obviously respect your private concerns, but as your senior, I must take action when it intervenes with matters such as your interaction with STARISH and specifically, Natsuki." Ai interrupts.

Syo bites his lip hard, almost to the point where it bled, much to Ai's distaste.

"Enough. Just answer my question already." He groans, using his hand to comb through his tragically messy hair.

"I know that you and Natsuki are in an unauthorized sexual relationship." Ai states clearly.

"Were. And it wasn't actually with Natsuki..." Syo corrects, though his stomach lurched.

"Correct, it had to do with Natsuki's Gemini syndrome, or as I should call it, his 'alter-ego,' Satsuki." Ai says. "And I see."

Syo shifts his position uncomfortably.

"And I also know that this relationship was slightly domestic, though it shouldn't really be labeled that since it was to your consent." Ai continues. Syo felt the blood in his head pound, which caused him to visually wince.

"Also, I understand that because of the sexual suppression Natsuki, or Satsuki, had to deal with about Haruka Nanami, this relationship was formed because of his tendency to subliminally force you to submit to his whims and-"

He was stopped when Syo placed his hand over Ai's mouth; the tears that he had managed to hold back for so long welling in his eyes.

"That's... Stop..." He managed to choke out, as he began to softly sob.

Ai slowly placed his hand over Syo's and removed it from his mouth, though not letting go. "And what I recommend is that you have someone comfort you. Since your brother is not in proximity for that and Otoya is on the trip, I'll be taking their place." Ai smiles gently. He uses his free hand to wipe away the trickling tears that slid down Syo's face as he cried. "If you cry too much, you'll get a headache."

Syo would respond that he already had a headache, but he couldn't find his voice. Instead, he desperately tried to wipe the tears away with his sleeve, though failing. Ai squeezed Syo's hand in an attempt to calm him; he pulled out more tissues and helped Syo slow the onslaught of tears. It was still an unfamiliar thing to Ai, the use of tissues for tears. Since his system was not updated for that emotion, he was physically unable to cry, so it was such an unknown concept.

"Even if you're a little slow sometimes, and you're unusually sensitive to topics such as height, you're not what you call yourself." Ai began, "And you can always brush it off with _Otokogi Zenkai._ " Ai makes a pulling movement with his arm to reference, 'Victory!,' or, 'Yes!' This earned him a small chuckle from Syo, even through his tears.

"Things of similar context." Ai finishes, smiling. Syo looks at him, and returns with a very small smile. Though pained, it was genuine, and that's all Ai wanted. Ai felt Syo squeeze his hand back, and suddenly, he felt an odd sensation in his chest.

 _What's this?_

Ai was used to being introduced to new emotions, since some could not be easily downloaded and had to be learned through experience. But he had never expected to feel a new one _now._ This only made him confused. This new emotion felt as if it was targeted towards Syo. Ai blinks.

 _What is this called?_

As Syo lay in Ai's lap, recollecting himself, Ai quickly thought of what he was thinking and what he was feeling.

 _Let's see. I had the sudden thought of wanting to... Not let others hurt Syo? Not letting others interact with him in case this happens again? This is possessiveness, but..._

Ai's new thoughts also confused him. He had a random image of locking up Syo in an iron cage, so no one could ever hurt him again. That way, Ai would never have to see the pained look that had appeared on Syo's face ever again.

 _That's a strange thought. I don't think I'm supposed to be imagining that..._

Still curious, Ai thought of other images, wondering if he could stir this new emotion further. The image of Natsuki appeared, and surprisingly, Ai's mechanical heart flared.

 _Maybe it's because he has relation to Syo's pain._

More images began popping up as Ai addressed what he knew.

Syo's sexual relationship with Natsuki.

Syo being slightly sexually abused by Natsuki.

Syo and Natsuki doing... Things...

Syo having his-

Ai's mind whirred, and he felt himself overheat. Or, at least that's what he thought it was.

 _No, no, no. What happened there? That was oddly unpleasant._

Why did he feel this emotion strictly when he thought of those things? This bothered Ai to no end, and left him flustered.

Finally, he became aware of the weight on his lap. Ai looks down and sees Syo, calm, but asleep. His hair looked fluffy. Without really thinking, Ai shifted his hand through Syo's hair, making sure the blonde didn't wake up.

 _It's soft. My chest feels warm. Am I overheating?_

Ai snaps out of the daze at the faint smell of metal. Shit, he really _was_ overheating.

 _Not good, not go-od._

Ai felt his vision flicker, and he fell unconscious.


	2. Innocence Versus Shady

**Please read the Disclaimer in Chapter 1 if you haven't yet.**

Ai's eyes slowly opened slowly, taking in the light. He gazed at the ceiling for a while. It was an unfamiliar part of the ceiling; in fact, he was closer _to_ the ceiling. Ai sits up, rubbing his eyes drowsily. He stretches, his hands accidentally brushing the ceiling roughly, and he became aware of where he was.

 _I shut down... On Syo's bed?_

He was slightly surprised to see the blanket covered him and realizing that he had slept on the pillow; whereas he remembered he shut down sitting upright against the wall. Ai felt his hair on the left side of his shoulder as well.

 _Syo must've done it._

It was obvious that Syo could not just lift Ai off his bed and carry him to his own; instead, he decided to push Ai onto his comforter and sleep somewhere else.

Ai ruffled his hair, glad that Syo had known to pull his ponytail off, so it wasn't a frizzy and curly mess the next morning. Ai climbed the ladder slowly, due to this being a difficult task in the morning.

 _That reminds me, where did Syo sleep, then?_

Ai looks at the abandoned bottom bunk beneath Syo's.

 _Right. He wouldn't sleep in Natsuki's bed, even if he doesn't occupy it anymore._

Ai glances at the couch. Syo wasn't there.

 _He also would not sleep on the couch; it's material is cold and he is sick. So that means...?_

Ai spots the familiar lump under his own duvet. Ai walked over, ready to whack the lump and tell it to get up, but he stopped himself. He sighs.

 _I'll let it slide for today. After all, he's not feeling well, and he had the decency to make me sleep comfortably in his bed after I shut down._

"Just for today, chibi." Ai mutters, and he swore Syo still frowned at that word even when fully sleeping.

 _Syo can sense that word through dimensions..._

Ai shook his head, then realized he had gone to sleep still wearing the clothes he wore throughout the day yesterday. He immediately felt sticky, and decided to go take a shower.

 _Which means I also have to wash Syo's bedsheets as well. Curse that unexpected shut down._

Normally, Ai would make Syo and back then, Natsuki, wash their own laundry.

"Just for today, just for today." Ai repeats with a deep breath.

* * *

After the shower, Ai hastily loaded his clothes and the bedsheets into the washer. He assumed he was the first one up and decides to go into the kitchen to make breakfast.

On a usual day, the juniors take turns cooking breakfast, since their official cook arrives around noon to make lunch and dinner. But since the juniors were absent, Ai took it upon himself to do it.

He was reflecting on the juniors' cooking level as he filled up the kettle with water.

 _Actually, Syo's quite good at cooking, isn't he?_

Ai shuffled through the cabinets to find the frying pan and a spatula. He remembers Syo's cooking easily because Syo cooked twice a week, since he usually took on Natsuki's day as well. Natsuki's cooking was... Well... Not suitable for ingestion. Though it never majorly affected Ai, since Ai doesn't pay much attention to taste.

 _Natsuki._

His thoughts led back to continue what he was thinking of last night.

 _Using different people for different roles when it comes to love? Natsuki, no, Satsuki saw Syo as an item for love; using him to relieve stress in this category. Satsuki considered Syo as... An item._

Ai didn't understand why he felt so angered at this thought, but he continues.

 _But Natsuki sees Haruka Nanami as a partner of love, not an item. Then why would he choose to make Syo the item instead of Haruka? Perhaps the thing separating the two is submitting?_

The more Ai thought of Natsuki, the more angry he felt.

 _I don't have any reason to hate him, though. Let's see..._

Natsuki can't cook. He's annoying when he calls Ai cute as well. He's annoying sometimes overall. He's an airhead. Way too much trouble occurs when his glasses come off, and there's too much to do to get the glasses back on.

Still, not a valid reason to despise Natsuki.

But what's he's done to Syo...

 _What he's done to Syo..._

The mental images returned.

Syo and Natsuki being intimate.

Syo being forced for submit.

Syo constantly believing that he was loved.

Syo and Natsuki at night...

Now Ai just felt incredibly pissed off-

"AI-AI!"

A finger came forward and prodded the middle of Ai's brow, and Ai immediately turned his attention to the finger's owner.

"Reiji... What do you think you are doing?" Ai asks impatiently. Although, he was slightly relieved someone managed to pull him out of his loop of frustration, but as always, he felt alarmed as Reiji poked him.

"That's no good, Ai-Ai~! You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that... It'll scare children away! Aha~ Also, the bacon is going to burn..." Reiji laughs frivolously.

"U-Uwah! I forgot!" Ai hurriedly switched off the stove. "Phew, it's just a bit crispy." He breathes.

"Eh?!" Reiji exclaimed, "Ai-Ai _forgot_ something?!"

"Shut up, don't let it bother you." Ai snaps, feeling the sense of embarrassment.

 _Another unfamiliar emotion, though it's quite common to everyone else..._

The brunette didn't stop, however. He continued to dramatize over the strange event. "Noooo~! If Ai-Ai forgot something, that means my memory will slip easier than ever! I'll forget how to play my maracas!" Reiji shrieked, though he grinned mischievously.

"Ugh, just shut up! Even my data trips sometimes. And, I'm taking my time to cook for you, so be quiet!"

Ai took the time to analyze Reiji. The brunette's hair was more tousled in bed-head style; he wore a baggy T-shirt and light grey pajama bottoms. He looked like he had just woken up, and from what Ai concluded, he _did._

"And you didn't bother to get ready at all, huh?" Ai scolds him.

"Aww~ C'mon, Ai-Ai! We almost never get a vacation, and I don't plan on going out today anyway! Besides, Ran-Ran said he was going to sleep the entire day, so he's not going to get changed either! You're too uptight!" Reiji whines.

With all the new emotions and the deep-thinking, Ai almost hadn't had any time to think of the remaining residents in the building. Of course they would be taking it easy; the seniors worked non-stop ever since stepping foot in the Master Course, and the addition of being of a full time idol just made the situation more exhausting. And though Ai wanted to disagree, he really couldn't find a reason not to.

Sure he was an android, but his capacity was not infinite. Like any normal human, Ai could get tired, too. He sighs deeply.

"I guess it can't be helped." He grumbles.

"Yay!" Reiji claps.

Ai sighs again as he and Reiji set the table.

"Camus. Where is Camus?" Ai found himself asking when he finally noticed that the person who was normally awake early was nowhere to be seen.

"Mu-chan? He has idol work that needed to be taken care of this morning. He wasn't here last night, either. You're being so forgetful today, did something happen?" Reiji notes, though he didn't seem to press any further.

 _What should I do? It's probably wisest to ask for advice, but I'll never get a serious answer out of this frivolous idiot. If anything, I should contact the doctor. I ran a system check this morning after the shower, but no viruses have popped up. Maybe it's just a circuit error? In that case, I do need to think of checking up._

 _No, it's not a circuit error. I'm kidding myself. It feels... Different... Like, painful. Remotely painful._

Ai saw his vision flicker, and he stopped short, the tray he was holding with the teacups came flying to the floor in a _crash_. His hand flew over the left side of his chest; sharp pains pulsing through his body. He crouches down, breathing hard.

 _It aches... It..._

"Ai-Ai?!" Reiji hurriedly placed down his cutlery and rushes to Ai's side. "Ai, are you okay?" Reiji's carefree attitude diminished and was quickly replaced by concern.

"I'm fine." Ai states sharply, though the pain did not stop, and his response was cut short again. Whatever this was, it slowed his system, and caused him great discomfort. And it only happened when he thought of Syo, or more specifically, Natsuki.

Ai sighs unhappily, feeling his mood turn bitter and sour. Ai inhales sharply.

"I'm fine, just, stress and all..." He lies, surprising even himself. Ai had never had a reason to lie; he couldn't remember the last time he did. Why did he feel the need to lie right now to Reiji?

Reiji frowns. "I don't think this is related to idol work. You've never had a problem with it. Please tell me what's bothering you, I might be able to help."

"It's nothing, it's silly. I'm just..." Ai couldn't find the words, and he was completely unwilling to speak of it.

"You're really not going to tell me~? Don't tell me you received hate mail or something..." Reiji jokes, but even he knew Ai wouldn't get upset over something as simple as that.

Ai didn't respond, only staring at his feet. Reiji sighs, then smiles gently. He takes Ai's hand cheerfully.

"Look, Ai-Ai. You can really tell me, and I promise I won't tell anyone else. I won't laugh at you if the problem is silly. I know you can deal with things on your own," Reiji began to trace circles on Ai's palm, "but in the end, you're only fifteen, and there's only so much a fifteen year old boy can handle."

Ai swallows hard; his throat felt cakey and dry. He mutters one word: "Kouhai."

Reiji felt relieved, and grinned happily. "Do you want to tell Mama Rei-chan about it? After all, he has ten more years of experience than you."

Ai finally nods, feeling like he found his voice again.

Ai spilled everything. The young bluenette explained all the discomforting new emotions he was feeling, along with his odd thoughts. "Everytime... I think of Syo and Natsuki, what happened between the two, and how Syo is now, my system makes an error, or there's just some random pain. I did do a system sweep, but nothing appears to be wrong. I can't find an answer. It's such a new level of frustration and I dislike it." Although it was no longer rigid, Ai's speech was unorganized.

Reiji shifts so he could meet Ai's gaze. "Ai, I want you to listen carefully; emotions are pretty hard to understand." Reiji starts. Ai looks at him and nods. Reiji taps his chin. "I think the feeling you are experiencing right now is actually jealousy."

Ai stopped, frowning.

 _Jealousy? Jealous of what? Jealous of Natsuki? Is it because he and Syo had a relationship and they didn't tell him? Or was it just that they had a relationship overall?_

 _That can't be it. I know how relationships work, but I've never felt the need to be in one. Surely I'm not feeling jealousy because Natsuki and Syo had a relationship and I've never had one?_

"Why would I be jealous of Natsuki?" Ai asks his question aloud at last.

Reiji paused, unsure whether he should explain the true motives behind Ai's new feelings. Surely, he knew, if he just told Ai, Ai would just deny it in some way.

"Can you think about Syo-chan for a moment, Ai-Ai? Just Syo-chan, no one and nothing else." Reiji commands.

Ai purses his lips, thinking.

 _Syo? About Syo?_

 _Um, let's see... He's a handful, sometimes. Not for the same reasons as Natsuki, though. Well, sometimes Syo was a handful because of Natsuki. He's easily angered because of his temper, and Natsuki's teasing can sometimes trigger that._

 _He's... Determined. And always so honest._

Ai felt himself relax a little.

 _I admire that about him. He would sometimes help me, even if he didn't mean to. Syo is caring as well. He takes the responsibility of keeping Satsuki in check, even though it really doesn't involve him in any way._

 _I feel like I'm more familiar with Syo than I am with Natsuki. Although in charge of both of them, I tend to interact more with Syo. Maybe I would choose him over Natsuki, if there was a given situation._

"-and he's cute when he gets teased..." Ai mumbles with a secret smile.

 _Wait._

 _What?_

 _WHAT._

"Huh?" Reiji says, surprised at Ai's random fragment of speech. Ai's eyes widen.

"Ah, nothing, nothing! Just, nothing..." He blabbers, his cheeks beginning to turn red. Reiji chuckles at the progress.

"Oh my, remembering something embarrassing that happened with Syo-chan, are we?" Reiji smirks.

"Uwaah! No, stop! Shut up!" Ai splutters. Reiji burst out laughing, enjoying Ai's embarrassed expression. Ai pouts, then sighs.

"Really, though. What should I do about my juniors?" He asks slowly. Reiji calms down, pausing. He contemplates his response again, before finally giving in.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you something I'm not supposed to say, huh?"

Ai blinks.

 _What does that mean?_

Reiji toys with his fingers.

"Maybe... Maybe Syo needs a partner..." Ai suggests casually.

 _Wait! Why did I suggest that?!_

He immediately regretted his question. He didn't want Syo to have a girlfriend!

 _S-Syo having a girlfriend..._

 _I don't want Syo to have anyone, except..._

Ai blushes again.

"Mmm... That might work." Reiji agrees, though he was perfectly aware of the thoughts going through Ai's head.

Ai felt his heart current skip a beat.

Although the brunette wished to tease Ai a little more, he decided to get to the point first.

"But! Things aren't that simple."

"Eh? Why?" Ai asks, though he really wished he just kept his mouth shut.

"Well, Syo-chan's unable to be in a relationship with a girl." Reiji states bluntly.

"Wait, so he is homosexual?" Ai asks, clearly puzzled.

Reiji taps his chin again. "Well, he's certainly bi, but I didn't mean it in that sense. Aha~! Just think about it. His first and only experience was with Natsuki-kun..." Reiji trails off.

 _Experience? Like, sex?_

Leave it to Ai being oblivious.

"Um, let's face it, Ai-Ai. Er... I don't think Syo-could could... Um... Top Nacchan, right?" Reiji says awkwardly, scratching his cheek.

Ai froze.

"Huh? _Top?_ What do you mean?"

Reiji smiled tightly.

"Mhm. Top." He reiterated.

Ai stares at him.

 _Top? What in earth does he mean by t-t..._

Ai's face burns. "TOP?!" You meant top as in-" Ai blushed frantically, trying to erase the images that formed in his mind.

Reiji bursts into laughter once more. "Pftt, AHAHA! Ai-Ai! You're just too cute! Ahaha, you're too innocent! Now I kind of regret saying that to you!" Reiji clutches his stomach.

"JEEZ! SHUT UP!" Ai cried. "It's just that, you spoke of that topic so subtlety and- oh god, stop laughing!"

As Ai desperately tried to get Reiji to be quiet, the bluenette leaps onto him, causing them both to fall onto the floor, but it did nothing to subdue Reiji's bawling of laugher.

"Stop laughing already!" Ai pleads.

"YOU'RE FACE WAS- HAHAHA- P-PRICELESS! I CAN'T STOP...!"

They were interrupted by the loud slam of a door.

"Aargh! What's with all the noise this morning?!" A loud voice roared.

Both Ai and Reiji's attention were directed to the sound. It was Ranmaru.


	3. Shampoo

**Please read the Disclaimer in Chapter 1 if you haven't already.**

"Ah, Ran-Ran! Good-mor-ning!" Reiji chirped from the floor in a sing-songy fashion.

Ai stands up and lightly brushes himself off. "Sorry. Good morning, Ranmaru." He apologizes in his usual calm tone, though he was trying his best to make it sound that way.

Ranmaru grunts a reply, heading into the kitchen to prepare himself breakfast. Like Reiji, he had just woken up as well, and matched Reiji when it came to neatness. His silver hair was a jumbled mess, and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. Reiji stands up, following Ai to the table that was abandoned a while ago. The brunette was still trying to suppress his laughter, but by now it was just an odd snort or squeal.

Ai sat down and finally began to eat his breakfast; remnants of his furious blushing remained on his face. The bluenette found it difficult to make eye contact with either Ranmaru or Reiji.

Ranmaru moaned. "It's too early to be awake." He makes his way to the table and roughly places his plate down.

"It is 10:34 a.m. It is an appropriate time to be up." Ai states factually. Ranmaru ignores this and begins to scarf down his breakfast.

A few moments pass before the silver-haired decided to pause and look around.

"Where's the kid?" Ranmaru asks in monotone.

Ai toys with his eggs with his fork.

"I let him lie in for today." He responds.

"Huh." Ranmaru replies, then blinks and frowns. "No, wait! You let him lie in?! Aren't you ruthless no matter what day it is?!"

Reiji smiles cheerfully. "Syo-chan isn't feeling well, and Ai-Ai's turning into a softie!" He chimes in.

Ai stands up, his empty plate in his hands. "Shut up. I have not changed in the slightest." He mutters.

Ranmaru tched. "Anyway, what were having a fit about that cost me my sleep, Reiji?"

"Ah," Reiji smiles dreamily. "I was telling Ai-Ai that Otoyan and I are an item now!"

 _Eh?_

"Pardon?" Ai asks, bewildered. He was sure he misheard.

"He said he and Otoya are going out now." Ranmaru repeats, though it was quite muffled since his mouth was stuffed with food.

"Oi, Ran-Ran! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full!" Reiji scolds playfully.

 _Wait, wait, wait. What exactly is going on here? Is my hearing fading? Reiji is going out with Otoya...?_

 _And why is Ranmaru completely unfazed?_

Reiji seemed to sense Ai's confused state. "Ranmaru already knew for a while, Ai-Ai. Mu-chan knows too!" He adds.

"Excuse me, I was the only one who was not aware of this?" Ai asks, feeling slightly neglected.

"Ahaha, well, I don't think some of the juniors know..." Reiji sidetracks with a smile.

Ranmaru leans back in his chair. "It's because you never bother to socialize, Ai." He says bluntly.

 _Ow._

This depressed Ai a bit.

"That was a low blow..." The bluenette murmurs.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't sound like something Reiji would go on about. What were you pissing yourself about?" Ranmaru demands. Reiji scratches the back of his head.

"Heh, get this, Ran-Ran. Ai-" Reiji stopped short when Ai glared at him from behind the kitchen counter. "I mean, I can't say, aha~"

"Hmph."

A silence filled the air, only the sound of the running water as Ai washed the dishes. Reiji smiles happily as he pulls out his cell, then began to text. Ranmaru continued to eat.

 _He's going to be overweight like Reiji if he continues to eat that much._ **(Note: Reiji is NOT overweight, Ai just thinks that. It's in the trivia.)**

Suddenly, the sound of someone yelling, "ROCK!" buzzed into the air, and Ranmaru pulls his mobile out of his back pocket. Reiji snickered softly, and Ai immediately understood what he had done.

"W-Wait, Ranmaru! Don't read that text!" Ai cries in desperation. Ranmaru only returned his look with a sly grin.

"The one time I'll read Reiji's texts; and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ranmaru snorts, returning his attention to the text.

Ai went rigid. There was nothing- _nothing-_ that he could do. There was no way he could pounce on Ranmaru like he did with Reiji. He shot daggers in Reiji's direction.

"You promised you would not tell anyone!" He whines.

"I didn't tell him." Reiji replies wittily. He waves his phone. "I'm _texting_ him~!"

Ranmaru still appeared to be reading the text, which made Ai panic and wonder exactly _how much_ Reiji typed up on that short amount of time. The suspense was lifted when Ranmaru finally set down his phone and glanced up at Ai, who was extremely flustered with a pained expression.

Ranmaru smirks. "It appears someone is having trouble with his little _kouhai~_ " He laughs.

Ai began to curse Reiji out with every cuss word he had accidentally learned in his years of life in his mind.

"Reiji!" The bluenette whimpered, feeling extremely small and embarrassed but unsure whether or not he should be furious.

"Ran-Ran! Answer!" Reiji waited for his co-worker's answer, quite pleased with his successful plan. However...

Ranmaru taps his phone. "Sorry- I can't offer any helpful advice." He shrugs. Reiji giggles.

"Ran-Ran's love life is what you'd call _complicated_." Reiji teases in a loud whisper.

"Oi!" Ranmaru starts, but Reiji interrupts again.

"It's so complicated," The brunette dramatizes, "that even I can't understand it!"

"I swear I'll-"

"You mean to say that even Ranmaru is in some sort of relationship? Is there anything else I should take note of?!" Ai exclaims, feeling even more disregarded. Reiji beams.

"Well, Mu-chan is in a complicated situation as well~" He swoons.

"Tch. The salty bastard has a fiancé and another love interest. The nerve." Ranmaru growled.

"And," Reiji practically fell over in excitement, "there's definitely something going on between Ringo and Ryuuya!"

"That's obvious." Ranmaru added.

"Plus the private things we don't know of between all of the juniors!" Reiji finishes.

Ranmaru folds his arms. "Like any of this matters. As long as it doesn't concern me, I don't care." Ranmaru says candidly.

"You say that, but you're always interested in rumors~!" Reiji jokes.

"You're going to die by the end of tod-" Ranmaru was interrupted once more.

"W-Wait, wait!" Ai says hurriedly. "What is all of... This?! What about the strict 'no love' policy in the Shining Agency?"

"It's against the rules only if it's heterosexual." Ranmaru says simply.

"Eh?" Was all Ai could manage to choke out.

"Well, if you have a heterosexual couple and the public find out, the idol's partner will be respectively hated for 'stealing' the fans' idol. And that person will receive hate mail and whatnot. However, if it was a homosexual relationship, sales go through the roof." Reiji explains, waving his hands as if imitating an explosion. "Since the majority of our fans are girls, they prefer their idol to be with a male, right?"

Ai was speechless. How did he not know this until now?

"Also," Ranmaru continues, "no one gets pregnant this way. So Shining doesn't have to give anyone maternity leave. Hassle free."

Reiji frowns. "But from what I hear, what Natsuki is doing now is wrong. He can't love Nanami. Someone needs to stop him."

Ranmaru rolls his eyes. "That girl's got her sights on someone else, anyway." He responds.

"Erm, why has no one ever clarified this to me?" Ai asks, slightly annoyed.

Ranmaru and Reiji both stare at him.

"It's not like I'm gonna go around and shout out who I'm screwing." Ranmaru snorts in a crude manner.

Reiji chuckles in response, "What he means is, Ai-Ai, is that although it's perfectly allowed, we don't want others messing with our love life. It'd be worse if it got out to the media; there'd be too much gossip and rumors. We'd never have any time for ourselves."

Ai contemplated Reiji's explanation.

It clicked, of course. It'd be pointless for Shining to try to stop teenagers/young adults from having a love life, especially since it's the time where they are mostly sexually active in a way. In fact, it wouldn't be very healthy.

He paused to reflect on what Reiji said before Ranmaru woke up.

 _"Syo's not capable having a relationship with a girl..."_

 _"Oh my, remembering something embarrassing that happened with Syo-chan, are we?"_

Ai wasn't an idiot.

Ai nearly dropped a bowl, his face flushing red.

"S-So you were hinting that I should have a relationship with _Syo?!_ "

Reiji smiles innocently. "I don't see anything wrong with it. Is there a problem with that~?" Reiji inquires, though his eyes shined in a way that told Ai this was _exactly_ his plan.

"Eh? B-But... I don't need... It's Syo." Ai couldn't seem to find a reply. Also, what worried him more was he couldn't seem to find a reason to oppose it.

"Well, to be real honest, Ai, he's the only one you could probably top." Ranmaru adds, as he sipped from his cup of coffee.

Ai felt like he was overheating, but only his face burned like it was on fire.

"Aha," Reiji giggles, "what Ran-Ran means is that you two would be perfect! Syo-chan is a cutie. He'd be a great match for you, ne~ Ran-Ran?"

The silver-hair grunted a response.

Ai abruptly switches off the tap. He opened his mouth as if about to protest, but bit his lip. Instead, the bluenette turns around and marched out of the room.

"You think you should just let him go like that?" Ranmaru asks once Ai disappeared from their sights.

"Hm~" Reiji hums. "He'll be fine. This way, he can support Syo to the fullest!"

* * *

Syo felt... _Icky._

It's been at least a day since he showered, since he was so sick yesterday, and you shouldn't shower when you're sick. Still, the fact that he had to consistently blow his nose and cough up a storm every ten minutes does not exactly make him clean.

He was feeling better today for some odd reason.

Syo pushed Ai's blanket off him, wondering why he wasn't woken up earlier by his senpai. He also pondered why he was in Ai's bed.

 _I remember absolutely nothing. Was I that sick?!_

Syo immediately decided he wanted to take a shower.

He stepped into the bathroom, locking the door shut and turning the shower on to warm it up. Syo stares at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes were hazy from just waking up; his hair was an utter mess since he had forgotten to take his clips out. Syo hastily pulled the four pink hairpins from his hair, accompanied with the few knots that caused him to yelp in surprise when the pins got caught in them, and tossed them on the sink.

He steps into the shower, washing his face and wetting his hair. The warm water felt refreshing at the least. Syo looks down to grab his shampoo when-

 _What?_

The yellow Piyo-brand shampoo bottle was no where to be seen, and so was the Piyo-brand body wash and conditioner. Syo felt himself panic.

 _Shit! Natsuki must've taken them with him when he moved dorms! I've always used that soap, and I don't have a few bottles of my own! Which means the only soap available is..._

Syo stared at the two tall bottles standing neatly on the shower floor.

Ai's coconut shampoo and body wash.

Syo froze. Thoughts whirling through his head, and suddenly, Syo wondered why he was hesitating so badly.

 _Maybe I'm just scared he'll get mad at me? But, why do I feel so embarrassed to use Ai's soap? I never put that much thought into using personal soap..._

Syo grit his teeth. He couldn't just step into the shower and just rinse himself without any soap. He reassured himself that it wasn't a big deal.

 _I'll just use a super small amount, just enough to get me by; that way, he won't notice I used any, right? Then I'll go to the store as soon as possible and buy myself soap._

Syo frowned.

 _And I will not buy Piyo-chan brand soap._

He breathes in deeply as he held the coconut shampoo bottle in his hand.

* * *

Ai had retreated to the dorms after the incident in the dining room. He still felt more awkward than ever, and had actually wanted to avoid Syo after all that talk.

 _But, if I avoid him now, what good would that do me? And why do I feel the need to avoid him?_

The bluenette stood still in front of the door.

 _I'm hesitating to go in my own room. What is wrong with me today?_

Ai exhaled sharply, twisting the knob and opening the door.

Syo was nowhere to be seen, except Ai heard the distinctive sound of water running from the connected bathroom.

"I got myself all worked up for nothing..." Ai mutters. He made his way over to his computer, sitting heavily in the seat. He switches it on.

 _I need to clear my mind. Maybe I should play a game of League?_ **(It mentioned in Ai's trivia that he's currently obsessed with online gaming, and I LOVE League of Legends. So forgive me! XD)**

 **(Note: Ai is Platinum rank and mains Orianna. His mechanics are on point, of course!)**

Ai was just clicking the League of Legends client when the door to the bathroom opened.

Syo stepped out, shirtless, wearing a pair of jeans, and had a small towel hung around his neck.

Now, Syo did this everyday, or every time he showered, and Ai had seen him do it and never had a problem with it. Until now.

Ai's face turned bright red, and he shrieked and covered his eyes.

"S-SYO! PUT A SHIRT ON!" He yells.

Syo freezes, bewildered. "E-Eh? I will but, w-why are you so-" Syo replies in a hurry when Ai threw a plastic cup at him.

Syo, still unsure what was happening, rushes to his bed. His clean shirt was there, and Syo grabs it and slips it on.

"There! Will you calm down already?! What's with you?" Syo asks in confusion.

Ai slowly peeked through his fingers, before breathing a sigh of relief. His cheeks were still tinted in pink.

"I-You shouldn't walk around half naked!" He says, though it was obvious Ai was just trying to find a reason for his random behavior.

Syo raises an eyebrow. "Um, okay? But that's weird, you've never had a problem with it!" He retorts. Ai spins around in his chair, his back now facing Syo.

"Well, I just thought I would fix that bad habit of yours now or never." Ai continues. Really though, he was just blabbering by now.

Syo could only stare at the back of Ai's chair, still confused. He shrugs and walks over to the white couches, plopping down on one and grabbing a magazine from the coffee table.

Ai could feel his face still burning. Why did he suddenly act that way? Still, Ai knew he didn't have a problem with Syo being shirtless at all. Then... Then...

 _S-Seeing Syo half naked..._

Ai squeezed his eyes shut, his heart palpitating an odd rhythm. He felt so, so embarrassed.

He secretly glances at Syo, who was sitting comfortably on the couch. Ai whips his attention back to the screen. Why did he feel so shy right now?

Ai logged in, joined a queue, called his role, and started the game. His heart, however, refused to calm down. It wasn't pounding at a speed Ai would consider dangerous, but...

"Oh, you're playing?"

Ai almost screamed. Syo was leaning over him, looking at his screen.

"Y-Yeah..." Was all Ai could mutter back. Syo grins.

"Ah, cool. I would play too but duoing with you is not fun." He jokes. Even though it was the blonde who introduced Ai to the game, Ai was significantly better at the game. But that was not what Ai was focusing on right now.

Syo was close.

Too close.

Reiji's words came back to taunt him.

 _"S-So you're hinting that I should be in a relationship with Syo?!"_

 _"I don't see anything wrong with it."_

 _"Oh my, remembering something embarrassing that happened with Syo-chan, are we?"_

 _Syo and I in a relationship._

 _In a sexual relationship._

 _"Noooooo!"_ Ai's thoughts screamed. _"A relationship?! W-with Syo?!"_

 _I can't even think about it._

 _Syo and I dating?_

 _But, h-he..._

 _He..._

 _He smells like coconut._

Ai snapped back into reality. Instead, his eyebrow twitched.

"Syo."

"Hm?"

"Why do you smell like coconuts?"

Syo paled. Ai frowns.

"Did you use my shampoo?"

Syo backed up a feet, bowing his head and clapping his hands together.

"I'm sorry, it's just, IalwaysusedNatsuki'sshampoobutthatisnotavailableanymoresoIhadnochoice I'm super sorry! I'll buy my own shampoo immediately, I didn't use a lot! Please don't punish me! Syo pleads.

Ai blinks. "It's okay."

Syo opens one eye. Surely he misheard Ai's reply...

"W-What?"

"I said, it's okay. You can keep using my shampoo."

Syo slowly looks up Ai, searching the bluenette's face for any sign of sarcasm. There was nothing.

Ai scratched his cheek shyly. "I mean, if you bought shampoo, it'd be a waste of money and... Well..." He adds casually.

Syo could only blink. "O-Okay…" He felt his cheeks heat for some odd reason.

Ai was acting weird today. It felt like… Ai was being softer and more caring. The senior, who was usually insanely strict of Syo's written schedule, let him off with so many things today. At least, that's what Syo thought Ai was doing.

 _It's probably because I'm not feeling well. I guess… I guess Ai could be caring too…_

And suddenly, the memories of last night came flooding back. Syo was extremely sick yesterday, so he knew he wasn't thinking straight.

 _I put my head… on his lap…_

The blush on his cheeks only intensified..

Syo turns around so Ai couldn't see his face, and suddenly, his mood darkened once more at the familiar feeling of a blush. It brought up, again, a recollection of dark thoughts.

Syo climbs up the ladder, sitting up against the wall. He slips his black laptop out, flipping it open.

Ai slipped on his headphones.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Ai asks over his shoulder.

"I'm not hungry." Syo replied. His stomach was in a knot and his throat was dry. He really didn't have an appetite.

Ai frowns. "You should at least eat something-" Ai persists.

"I'm not hungry!" The blonde snapped. Ai immediately quieted, feeling like he pushed it too far.

 _He… already has a lot to think about._

"I'm sorry." Ai apologized softly.

The dismal blonde looks up from his laptop, and he felt ashamed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… snapped like that. I'm just… I'm just tired…" Syo mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.

An awkward silence spread throughout the two, and Ai turned his attention back to his loading screen.

"Ai?" Ai suddenly heard Syo's small voice.

"Yes?"

Ai heard Syo shift.

"I… Want you to know that I wasn't thinking properly last night and if I did anything weird…I'm sorry…" Syo says sheepishly.

Ai paused. "Dont worry too much about it." He responds, though a smile threatened to appear on his face again.

"Thanks." Syo continues, though he felt so embarrassed thanking him.

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

Ai blushed hard. The gratitude made him feel extremely happy, though he wasn't sure why.

"Well, I shut down on your bed." Ai chuckles.

"Here I am again, causing trouble for others, huh? I'm forcing my own problems onto others. Apologizing isn't even enough…" Syo's voice shuddered again, his eyes getting watery.

 _Damn… Why can't I stop crying?_

"It's okay, really. I understand."

Syo brushed away a tear, which escaped from his eyes.

"Understand what?" He asks slowly.

"Tears don't suit you…" Ai sang.

Syo chuckles.

 _What is up with that? He's so cheesy, heh…._

"We'll reach…" Syo sings.

"The wind…" Ai continues.

"Together~" They sang in unison, though Syo's voice shook. Syo choked, the tears falling freely now.

"Would a trinity of smiles be okay?" Ai finished for him. He spun his chair around to face Syo's direction; his headphones hung around his neck. Ai gets up and walks over to the bunk bed, placing his arms on the bars so he could lean against it.

Syo used his hand to wipe the streaming tears, but it didn't really help at all. He looks at the smiling bluenette.

 _I've... I've never seen such a genuine smile on his face before._

Time seemed to slow.

Syo swears he felt his heart skip a beat.

 _Ai..._

Syo took in the sight of his senior for the first time. Glittering, bright cyan eyes shined at him. His skin was so white and clear.

 _His eyelashes are so long..._

Syo unknowingly reaches out towards Ai. He bent over the bunk bed bars, leaning into a hug.

"Uwaah! Syo, w-what are you doing?!" Ai fell backwards, subsequently taking Syo down with him. They both lay on the ground, the blonde's arms still wrapped around Ai and his face buried in Ai's shoulder.

"I don't... Want you to see me cry." Syo responds, his voice muffled.

Ai's face heated furiously.

 _H-How did this happen?! Syo is now on top of me- He's hugging- What should I do?!_

 _Calm down! It's just- it's just a hug!_

Ai shakily returned the embrace.

 _I've never been this close to him._

They stayed like that for a while. Ai slowly regained his thoughts.

 _He is overall small, but… From this angle, he looks so vulnerable._

Ai moved one of his hands off Syo's back and began to play with a strand of Syo's hair, which stuck up strangely unlike the rest. Syo's hair was slightly wet from his shower, but still felt fluffy and soft to Ai.

Ai smiles, the whole situation oddly relaxing.

Syo adjusts his position slightly. He found Ai's faint aroma drowsy. Although he could smell the distinctive coconut, there was something else as well.. Ai smelled like the sun, or warmth.

 _I'm thinking some weird things… it's probably his scent making me delirious._

 _I'm so comfortable with you, Ai. I wonder why._

The smaller boy's breathing slowed, and his eyes felt heavy.

"I wonder why I feel so safe… with you…" Syo murmurs, before finally succumbing into sleep.

Ai felt Syo go limp in his arms. He sighs.

"Jeez… what am I going to do with you?" He mumbles, though his smile remained on his face. Ai began to tenderly manoeuvre Syo upright.

Ai activates one of his programs to make him slightly stronger, and lifts up the shorter boy, bridal style. He gently places Syo back on his bed. Ai turned off the program and reaches up, brushing a strand of hair off Syo's face.

"Really, you're such a crybaby," Ai speaks softly.

 _And the strange feeling returns._

He blushes.

 _I want to…_

Ai leans over, affectionately kissing the shorter boy's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Syo."

…

"And you made me be AFK for ten minutes..."


	4. A Tad Bit Too Fast

**Please read the Disclaimer in Chapter 1 if you haven't already.**

The next few hours went by smoothly. Syo slept until afternoon as Ai finished a few games of League. Coming out with good scores and all Victories, Ai was in a good mood. Ranmaru had gone back to sleep after his huge breakfast and Reiji had stayed in his dorm playing games on his Xbox. The trio eventually came together to meet for lunch, and this time, Syo joined them.

It started out simply of Reiji chatting up everyone of course. Though Ai still found it difficult to speak to Syo, _especially_ in front of Reiji and Ranmaru.

Somehow, the conversation directed to Reiji asking Syo if he'd ever be Yui Kosoba or another trap idol again, though Syo calmly said he probably wouldn't.

"Eh? Why not? I thought Syo-chan looked cute in a dress, and it came out really great!" Reiji says. Syo scratches his cheek.

"It did do well, but... I didn't enjoy doing it very much. Being someone who isn't really me." Syo responds.

Reiji took this as a cue to change the subject, but Ranmaru interrupts.

"It doesn't matter what you want," the silver haired says sternly as he took a bite of his lunch, "what matters is that you get the job and do it for the sake of being an idol."

The room went into silence.

"Do it for the sake of being an idol." Syo repeated quietly and coldly. "Do it for the sake of someone else. Do it even if it pains you. Do it even if it mentally destroys you."

Reiji and Ai stare at him, concern building up. Even Ranmaru looks up in surprise.

"Do it even if you're forced against your own will." Syo smiles harshly. "Haha. Describes me, doesn't it?"

The blonde gets up abruptly and ran out of the room, knocking over his chair in the process. The door slammed.

Ai gave the two a dark look. "That was not about idol work." He hissed, before getting up as well and chasing after Syo.

Reiji sighs hard. "You're... You're really bad at reading the atmosphere."

Ranmaru narrows his eyes. "Shut up! That brat's problem doesn't have anything to do with me!" He snaps.

Reiji raises an eyebrow. "It doesn't. You made it have to do with yourself."

* * *

"Syo, wait!" Ai called. Syo didn't even spare a glance; the blonde was stiff and seemed to be walking too fast.

"Don't fucking follow me!" Syo shouted back angrily. He nearly tore his lip from biting it; the tears again falling down his face fast. "These stupid-ass tears..."

Ai managed to catch up with him, grabbing his wrist.

"Let go of me!" Syo demands, trying to yank his hand away. But Ai's grip was tight.

"Syo... Syo, listen to me. You shouldn't take your anger out on someone else." Ai spoke, choosing his words carefully in an attempt to not distress the boy anymore.

Syo grit his teeth. "Yeah, sure, because it's so easy to handle betrayal!" He yells, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"That's true, it is, and Ranmaru shouldn't have said that, but-" Ai exhaled heavily. "You're both stubborn! You're so stubborn, Syo. I know what Natsuki did was wrong- he hurt you- I know, Syo, please look at me-" Ai reached for Syo's other hand, but Syo slapped it away and broke free of the other.

"Don't touch me! You know?! You _know?!_ You know what it's like to feel like you've been betrayed your whole life?! You know how depression feels?! Stop pretending to understand me! You make me sick! You're nothing but _artificial!"_ Syo screams, turning his head slightly, just enough for Ai to see his face.

Ai was stopped cold. Syo's face was twisted in pure anger and anguish. And in that instant, Syo turned around once more and ran off at full speed.

Ai fell to his knees.

"I.."

He bit his lip.

"Wow, that hurt."

He felt something warm slide down his cheek. Reaching up, he brushed it with his finger.

"Huh? T-That's strange, I don't have a program for crying. I wonder... Why...?" Ai says shakily as more tears began to fall.

The bluenette clutched his chest. "That one really hurt, Syo." He breathed.

* * *

Soon after, Reiji and Ranmaru ran out to look for Ai. They spotted the bluenette in the field, seemingly unconscious.

"He must've shut down! Ah jeez~ just what I had expected." Reiji whines. A few steps ahead, Reiji made it to Ai before Ranmaru. He lifts up the bluenette and blinks, surprised at what was on Ai's face.

 _Tears?_

 _But, Ai doesn't have a program for tears._

Reiji hurriedly wiped them away with his own sleeve before Ranmaru got to them.

The silver haired tched. "This isn't at all my fault," He snaps, "Oi, Ai! Wake up!"

The addressed idol did not.

"Aha~ a full shutdown, hmm? I could only guess what happened." Reiji snorts, "After my glorious plan seemed to be shedding light, Ran-Ran had to ruin it all!" He dramatized in a silly manner, trying to pick Ai up.

"I did no- urmph." Ranmaru's complaint was cut short when a hand was shoved in his face.

"Ah, be quiet and help me lift him up, will you?"

"Tch. Pain in the ass." Remarked the silver haired, heaving Ai onto Reiji's back.

Ranmaru followed as Reiji brought Ai back to Team Reiji's dormitory.

"What are you planning to do?" Ranmaru asks as Reiji hopped to get a better hold of Ai, who consistently seemed to slide off.

"Well, we won't be having another meetup like that for a meal, since that ended so well, so I'll order some pizza and keep Ai in my room."

Ranmaru turned his attention to the sleeping idol on Reiji's back.

"Keep Ai in your room?" He mutters, but frowned slightly in concern, "Reiji, he's out cold."

Reiji grins giddily. "I'm sure he'll wake up in an hour or so. In the meantime..." Reiji opened the door to the dorm. "You're going to apologize to Syo-chan!"

Ranmaru steps back. "What?! Why the hell would I do that?!" He snaps. Reiji simply smiled at him, but the look on the brunette's eyes confirmed to Ranmaru that he was dead serious.

The younger idol rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Reiji places Ai down on Tokiya's bed, wondering if he was comfortable in his unconscious state. He then returned his attention to Ranmaru, who was moodily stalking off down the corridor.

"Mu-chan should be back by tomorrow afternoon!" Reiji calls after him, "AND DON'T FORGET TO APOLOGIZE TO SYO-CHAN, OR I'LL BE MAD~"

Ranmaru groans.

His mind utterly refused to go 'apologize.' His stubbornness, on the other hand...

"Waste of time..." He growled as he walked down the hallway towards Team Ai's dorm. The rock idol raps on the door.

"Oi! Midget! Open up!" Ranmaru demands, only to be met with silence. His anger boiled.

"I said open up, you shitty brat!" He yells once more, and louder.

"Shut up!" A voice from the other side of the door shouted. Ranmaru felt a vein bulge on his head.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I'LL KNOCK IT DOWN!"

There was a long pause, before Ranmaru heard the lock on the door click. The door slid open so Ranmaru could see half of Syo.

Syo stared at him with no expression; just a cold demeanor. For some reason, this caused Ranmaru to snap.

"Listen here, you little shit!" Ranmaru spat, grabbing the blonde by the collar and hoisting him up so they met eye level. "The maracas freak told me to apologize, but I don't got to do damn shit for you!" Syo's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't find a reason to retaliate. "Now, I don't give a flying fuck about what happened between you and four eyes, and honestly, I don't give a shit what he's done to you! What pisses me off is your incompetence!" He tightened his grip on Syo's collar so much that Syo could feel his fist against the bottom of his chin.

"So you have it tough for the first time in your perfect little life!" Ranmaru mocked sympathy, "Aww, poor you. Why don't you go call up your mom and cry to her?! The fuck is wrong with you now?! Aren't you always going off on how you're a man?! Stop acting so pathetic, like a spoilt kid! Ai was only trying to help you! You should be hella grateful!"

Ranmaru threw Syo back into the room, Syo landing hard on the ground.

Syo almost laughed out loud, tapping his chest, where his heart was.

 _First time in my perfect little life?_

But he had to admit, the silver haired had a point. Syo hadn't been acting like himself anyway. Despite his utter disgust and anger towards Ranmaru, he knew Ranmaru was right. He had feigned patheticness and contradicted his virtues. To make it worse, he had hurt Ai as well.

Besides the burning pain in Syo's legs and the destructive headache that came to Syo, the rock idol's words resounded in his mind.

Syo smirks. "Apology accepted."

The taller idol folded his arms. "That's a better look." He comments, beginning to make his way back to his own dorm. Syo got up, slamming the door shut and concealing himself in the darkness once more. Syo walks over to the table, picking up his smartphone. He tapped in a number quickly.

"Hey, it's been a while, Kaoru."

The rest of the day continued in an anticlimactic fashion; Syo lazed around on his laptop after making the phone call, alone in the dorm. His eyes darted towards Ai's desk.

 _How am I going to make it up to him?_

Syo sighs. Even if he was so confident earlier in his thoughts on apologizing to Ai, he was now reconsidering his plan. Groaning unhappily, he fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Apologizing won't just be enough." Syo muttered aloud. He reached up at nothing.

 _Ai..._

* * *

Just as Reiji expected, Ai woke up a half-hour later, dazed and depressed. As Reiji managed to calm him down, the brunette somehow convinced Ai to sleep over in the dorm. Reiji knew that Syo and Ai needed to spend time alone and away from each other, so they had time to think.

The two spend the hours away playing video games. Reiji had ordered a few boxes of pizza. He left a two boxes on the kitchen counter for Ranmaru, and also dropped one off in front of the door of Ai's dorm.

A few minutes later, Reiji checked the hallway, and was satisfied to see that Syo had seemingly taken the pizza into his dorm.

The night ticked away. The trio were asleep, but Syo tossed and turned in his bed.

He wondered why Ai hadn't come back to sleep, though he was quite relieved. He hadn't thought yet on how to make it up to Ai, and seeing him would only make it awkward. But, he felt slightly lonely sleeping alone in the dorm.

The next morning, the seniors were up and setting up for breakfast. However, Syo didn't join them.

Ai looked restless as Reiji served the pancakes.

"Something wrong, Ai-Ai~?" Reiji chirped. Ai looks at him in surprise, then felt his cheeks flare.

"A-Ah, it's nothing. I was just wondering if Syo had eaten yet..." He mumbles.

Reiji grins widely.

 _That's the cutest thing ever~ Ai-Ai cares so much about him._

"Don't worry, Ai-Ai!" Reiji winks, "I dropped off some breakfast for him at the doorstep."

Ai immediately looked relieved, and Reiji chuckles.

They ate in a comfortable silence, except for Reiji's occasionally cheerful humming.

Ai set down his fork. "Hey, Reiji, could I ask a favor?"

The brunette beams, "Of course! What is it?" Ai almost never asked for favors.

"Could you give me a ride to the hospital? I want to see the professor."

Reiji's grin faltered slightly.

 _Aww, how disappointing._

Nevertheless, he nodded. "Sure then, what time?"

"Eleven."

"Okay, then. Just come find me when you want to leave. Ah, but should I wait for you when we're there? But Mu-chan needs someone to cook, and he returns at 12:30..." The frivolous brunette's speech drifted off into a rabble of statements.

"No, it's fine. I'll get back on my own." Ai responds.

"Aha, okay..." Reiji replies, getting more depressed over Ai's lack of a favor.

* * *

Syo waved frantically in the direction across the street.

Syo only slept for a few hours due to all the thoughts in his head, but to his advantage, he woke up far earlier than the senpais and escaped the building without confrontation.

Syo's wave was greeted by a person, who looked identical to him. The figure hurried across the street, nearly glomping Syo.

"Nii-san!" They exclaimed happily. Syo returns the embrace by patting them on the head.

"Yo, Kaoru." He says with a smile.

Kaoru got off him, but he beams. "It's been so long since I've last seen you! I really missed you!" He laughs.

Syo smiles sheepishly.

 _I missed you too..._

"Are you hungry?" Syo asks his little brother, who responds with a shrug. Still, Syo decided they would stop at a cafe nearby.

"Have your studies been okay?" Syo asks as he sipped his iced tea.

"Ah, well, I told you, right? We were all sent off to various places for apprenticeships. But the professor I'm assigned to is... A little weird... I mean, yeah, he's strict, but also super unorganized." Kaoru mutters, pouting slightly at his misfortune. Syo chuckled in response.

"Pft, sounds like my senior. He's insanely strict, but unlike your professor, he's so organized that it's... Weird. But," Syo smiles, "He's caring."

Kaoru stares at him, then laughs. "I'm glad!" He giggles, then blinks. "Oh, that reminds me! How are things between you and Natsuki-kun?"

Kaoru knew of the relationship only cause Syo told him, although Kaoru still believed it was a genuine dating relationship and not just a sexual one.

"WHAT?! What happened?! Are you okay?! Please tell me you didn't cr-" Kaoru's onslaught of questions were quickly stopped by Syo.

"Ah, jeez! Can we just not talk about it, please?" Syo sighs.

Kaoru stops and looks at him.

"Are you really alright, though?" His little brother asks. Syo stares at the crepe sitting in front of him.

"Yeah..." He murmurs, though it was really anything but the truth.

Kaoru sighs, then smirks, "Oh, so the only reason you called me up was for a check-up?"

"Hey, the last time we met up was just so you could get free tickets to my concert!"

"But the tickets were so pricey!" Kaoru whines. He continues to dramatize it, "How can you expect me, a meager high school student, afford such luxuries?" Truthfully, he wasn't that shocked; Syo regularly called him for check ups, and though he hadn't really done so recently, Kaoru was used to it.

He had already noticed his brother's distinctive fatigue, bus since his brother didn't seem to want to talk about it, Kaoru avoided the subject. Then he quickly remembered what he had to do.

"Ah, Syo! Do you mind if we stop by Ohirigaya Hospital later?" Kaoru asks. Syo blinks, then placed the straw of his drink at his lip.

"Sure." Was his short response.


	5. Hospital

"Reiji, are you ready yet?" Ai asks, slightly impatient as he stepped out of the building.

"Just a sec!" Reiji called back, struggling to put on a shoe as he grabbed his keys.

Ai sighs, "This is the reason I told you to get ready earlier." He scolds, though his eyes darted uncomfortably to the sight Reiji's car.

"Don't you fret, Ai-Ai! My driving is close to perfection, we won't have a problem!" Reiji giggles, giving Ai a thumbs-up. Ai rolled his eyes as Reiji hopped over to the green car.

"Can I sit in the front?" Ai asks, already opening the door to the passenger seat.

"Sure~!" Reiji stuck out his tongue, "Ai-Ai's pretty enough for the front seat." Ai presumably ignored this comment and belted up; Reiji following. "So where is young Master headed, again?"

"Ohirigaya." Ai responds sourly. Reiji sighs.

 _He seems to be a bad mood. Poor Ai-Ai!_

* * *

"Be safe on your way home, Ai-Ai!" Reiji rolls down the window and waves as Ai makes his way towards the hospital doors. Ai slightly waves back politely, turning his back as Reiji drove away.

He pushed one of the two doors open, seeing the receptionist look up at him and disregard him. The employees of the hospital knew him well, and don't ever bother to ask him if he needs help or is seeing someone. Still, Ai disliked the hospital as much as any other average person. The constant aroma of disinfectants, the beeps of machines that echoed down the corridors, and the unnerving countdowns of the white walls that could easily swallow a being and never return them.

And yet, here was Ai, something that defied the ordinary process of life and death, and this simply bothered him to no end. He often found himself avoiding the hospital. Despite this, he knew where the professor's office was located well.

The elevator moved to the 6th floor, and Ai hurried down the second corridor, ignoring the nurse who glanced at him. He got to the door at the end of the hallway, and knocked.

"Come in." The familiar voice inside the room called. Ai twists the knob without hesitation. The professor was sitting at his desk, which was piled with documents and medical instruments. He turns arounds, his gaze settling on Ai, and he slightly brightens.

"Hm, Ai-kun! It's been quite a while, welcome back!" The professor greets enthusiastically,

"Professor Mio." Ai addresses flatly. Professor Mio smiles.

"Would you like a drink of some sort?" The professor asks.

Ai declined immediately, knowing that most of the 'drinks' the professor offered was tap water poured into one of his beakers. And Ai chose not to know what other unsanitary things have been in those beakers. Professor Mio motions for Ai to take a seat. He himself plops down on his rolly chair.

"That's a bit unusual. You don't seem fine, well, then again, if you were fine, you wouldn't be here." Professor Mio rambles.

"I just want a system check." Ai says bluntly. The professor raises an eyebrow.

"Sure can do, but why? You can do it yourself, right?" He inquires, though switching on the nearby machine that whirred.

Ai taps his fingers, "I've done it myself multiple times, but I need a more reassuring check."

"Why?" The professor asks, flicking switches and buttons on the system control of the machine.

"Because I can't seem to find the distinctive flaw in my system."

Professor Mio paused on his works, tapping his chin thoughtfully. If Ai couldn't find it, it must be something new that popped up very recently.

"This new problem... It's an emotion, correct?"

"I'm not even sure of that." Ai sighs.

The professor peers at him, "How can you not be sure?"

Ai shifts, unhappy to be asked so many unreasonable questions. "It's not pleasant."

"Oh, Ai, emotions come in many different shapes, sizes, and feelings!" The professor sits down in his chair again, spinning around.

"Would you extend that?"

"How would I explain it? Well, anger is red and bold. It is sharp, like... A square! This makes it seem uncomfortable, in comparison to happiness, which is bright and colorful. It is like a yellow that bounces like a circle!" The professor laughs.

"I am aware of those two." Ai responds.

 _And also, that's a strange way to describe them._

"I see," The professor continues, "then, what about jealousy? Jealousy is sharp as well, but is easily considered green. An irregular shape, like a lopsided hexagon; it's never quite perfect, and can be nauseating." Professor Mio grins. "But love is also irregular; it's bubbly and pink, and is more prosperous than a circle. It pulls at strings and can make you feel protectiveness and possessiveness."

Though the professor was unsure, this seemed to solve Ai's problem already. Ai could only think of Syo when the professor described these two new emotions, or better yet, four. Syo confused him greatly, but also made him feel warm and excited.

"I would still like a system che-" Ai's request was quickly interrupted at the sound of the door opening with a _kachak_.

Professor Mio turns and sees the two boys standing at the doorway, one slightly taller than the other. "Huh? There are two Kaoru's!" He exclaims.

Ai looks past the professor and sees the two boys clearer.

 _Syo?! And... Another Syo?_

"Hello, Advisor Mio! This is my older brother, Syo! I came to- oh, you have a patient?" One of the twins that Ai recognized was not Syo, says.

"This is the legendary older brother, hmm? Fascinating!" Professor Mio claps his hands together, "and this is Ai-kun, the miracle!"

Syo blinks, and peers behind the professor. Their eyes meet.

 _What the hell is Ai doing here?! Why here?! Why now?!_

Syo felt panic uprise. He hadn't figured out a way to make it up to Ai yet, so this was just awkward. He wanted to leave immediately. His brother, however...

Kaoru walks up to Ai, analyzing him, "Amazing, professor! He looks perfectly human. Absolutely incredible!" Kaoru smiles, but Ai felt uncomfortable. It felt like he had proposed their differences as an offense and didn't consider Ai an equal in human society. This slightly upset Ai.

It appeared Syo had noticed how Kaoru thought of Ai as well. He averts his gaze. "Ai is my senior, Kaoru." Syo says, hoping that it was a viable way to consider Ai as a normal human. But Kaoru only grinned back at Syo.

"Eh? Well, I'm not surprised! Even an android is better than you at idol work?" Kaoru jokes. Now, normally, Syo would retort and rant, but this only left Syo with a pained look.

 _It reminds me of what I said the other day..._

"So you're Kaoru Kurusu." Ai says suddenly, "You seem more sensible than your brother." Though Ai teased, his mood had only worsened at Kaoru's statement.

Ai leans over his chair to examine Kaoru, who stepped back in intimidation, "Healthier and taller, too. And you don't have heart problems." A flicker of anger flashed across Kaoru's face, and he lunged forward.

At first, it looked as if he was going to punch Ai, but instead, Kaoru had reached behind Ai to a cabinet, snatching a small medical instrument.

"I just came to get my stethoscope." Kaoru snaps, turning sharply and dragging Syo out of the room with him. The door shut harshly, but Ai could catch the small bits of a broken conversation on the other side.

"Oi! Kaoru! What the hell, what's wrong?!" Syo yelled as Kaoru pulled him next door.

"I'm checking your heart beat!" Kaoru responds, though he was clearly upset about Ai's previous declaration.

Syo frowns, but sits down on one of the chairs as Kaoru pressed the stethoscope against the left side of his chest, listening intently. A look of despair crossed Kaoru's face.

"Nii-san," Kaoru grit his teeth, "You have to go to America! If you don't, you're going to collapse!"

Syo stared at the floor. "How much time?"

"Three weeks if bedridden, two weeks if you just stopped extensive exercise-"

Syo stands up abruptly. "Okay. I'll be fine." Kaoru practically fell over.

"Nii-san, please! Please think about it! You're going to suffer..." He whispered sadly.

Syo made his way towards the door. He turns to smile at his brother. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Syo hesitantly pushed open the door to Professor Mio's lab. The professor was not present, but he saw Ai sitting on the examination table, asleep. Syo lightly tapped Ai's shin with his knee.

"Oi, wake up." Syo grumbles. Ai whirred, his eyes opening for a moment, and the eerie audio spectrums buzzed throughout his eyes as he shut them. When Ai's eyes reopened, they were normal again.

"Oh, Syo." Ai greets politely. Syo couldn't even make eye contact with him. He turned around quickly so his back faced Ai. "Where's the professor?" Ai asks. Syo shrugs.

"Who knows? He's probably doing something important." Syo responds, "Come on, we're leaving."

Syo pushed open the door, hearing Ai follow him.

 _This is weird and awkward. I don't..._

"Ai."

"Hm."

"Don't take your anger out on my family, alright?" Syo turned slightly so he could see Ai's expression; a mixture of confusion and honestly, not-caring kind of expression. Syo frowned.

"If you're mad, yell at me instead, okay?! My brother... Kaoru has a real issue with my health and whatever. It's not fair to him." Syo sighs.

"Not fair to him, hmm?" Ai brushes past Syo and walks down the hallway. "If you don't come along, you'll get lost."

Syo's eyebrow twitched, "I'm not a little kid!" He yells, but chases after Ai.

 _Ai's mad. He's still mad._

* * *

"Kaoru-kun?" The professor asks softly at the sulking twin sitting on the examination table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kaoru responds sharply. The professor smiles.

"Was it Ai? He is a little off today, so forgive him."

Kaoru buries his face in his knees. "No, not about the android." He sniffs unhappily, "I'm worried for Nii-san..."

* * *

The two were on their way back to the Master Course buildings. Well, really, it was Syo following Ai, who didn't seem to slow his pace. A sudden jerk of pain shoots through Syo's chest, and he pauses to breathe.

Shit, maybe Kaoru's right. But... How the hell can I just drop everything and go to America?

He felt something cold splash against his head, and looks up. It had begun to rain. Syo felt another stab of pain, this time, more harsh. He stumbles, quickly leaning against the light post. He knew Ai had already left Syo behind. Syo felt dizzy; he wasn't sure if it was depression or pain. So he slid down the light post and sat on the damp concrete.

 _Maybe I can die like this. Have a heart attack while getting hypothermia? Sounds like a good plan..._

"Syo!" Syo heard someone call out from the rain. It was pouring now, so Syo could barely hear anything else that person had said. But he felt something drape over his head. Syo looks up slowly, seeing worried cyan eyes stare back at him.

 _Ai came back.. For me?_

 _Again, he's risking his life for me._

 _I'm not even worthy._

"Syo!" Ai yelled louder so the blonde could hear, "What's wrong?! Are you feeling alright?!"

Syo opened his mouth, and to his surprise, his voice came out hoarse. "Heart... Attack." He wheezed. Ai felt panicked. They were already far from the hospital.

 _We're close enough to the Master Course! I can- I can make it!_

Ai scooped up Syo, not even bothering to toggle his strength program, and began to sprint as fast as he could.

Ai nearly collapsed at the doorstep as he knocked. He was drenched, but Syo was bundled up tightly against him. He looked down at the small blonde.

 _Unconscious! He's unconscious! Oh god, please, let nothing major have happened..._

The rain was majorly messing up Ai's system, so he couldn't even scan Syo to reassure himself. The door suddenly opened and Ai fell forward.

"Ai-Ai!" Someone gasped, and it sounded like Reiji. There wasn't time to explain. Ai felt his system shutting down again, so he hurriedly pointed at Syo.

"Help... Syo!" Ai cried, before he shutdown fully.

* * *

 _Beep... Beep..._

Ai slowly opened his dreary eyes, a blinding light causing his vision to haze into focus. He felt something heavy on his left arm. Ai sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He was sitting on a cot. Ai directs his attention towards the person on his left.

"Reiji?" Ai breathed. He felt fine now, but was too confused to speak in his normal manner.

The brunette shifts, then jolts awake. "Ai!" Reiji screams, before diving forward and hugging Ai tight. "You're okay! You're okay... Oh my god, you're okay..." Reiji rambles repetitively. Ai lets out a soft laugh.

"I'm fine, Reiji. I really am, calm down." Ai giggles. Reiji unburied his face, his brow creased in utter concern.

"If anything had happened, I don't know what I would've done..." Reiji confesses sadly. This situation reminded him too much of Aine.

Ai's eyes dart around the room. "Syo!" He suddenly says, "Where's Syo?"

Reiji paused, which terrified Ai, but he spoke. "He's here as well. In the hospital I mean. Recovering." Reiji explains in broken fragments. Ai frowns.

"Is he okay?"

Reiji quieted again. Ai's eyes widened. It was the first time he's ever felt so worried for another human being.

"Reiji! Answer me! Is Syo okay?!"

Reiji sighs. "I can't- He's... He's going to America." Reiji blurts out, "There! Are you happy now?" His voice cracked.

Ai freezes. "He had a heart attack?!"

"No! He's just in desperate need for severe medical attention. He's okay, Ai, just..."

"Just what?"

Reiji felt frustrated. "He's in a coma right now. Ai-Ai, please, I need you to relax."

How could Ai relax? Syo had to... Had to go to America? How bad was his condition?!

"Ai-Ai, please..." Reiji pleads. "You need rest as much as he does. Your system is jacked up, and the prof here is fixing you."

Ai sighs angrily. He didn't know what to do. There was too many thoughts swirling in his mind; too many emotions clashing with one another. He fell back on the cot heavily.

 _Syo..._

"Reiji."

"Ai, I can't take anymore questions."

"Just one more! Please! I need an answer!"

Reiji huffs. "Okay, give it a go."

Ai stared intently at the ceiling.

"How long is he staying in America?" Ai asks at last. Reiji stopped to ponder a bit.

"Depending on how quickly he recovers, the least would be a month."

The door of the hospital room opened, and Ranmaru and Camus step in. "He's awake?" Ranmaru asks. Reiji nods.

"He's in a bit of a shock."

"Bullshit, he _was_ shocked. His system was burned out."

Camus folds his arms. "You fools have gotten into so much trouble in the time span I was gone. Two days! Just two! And this mess happens?" He scolds. Ai didn't have the strength to look up at the platinum blonde, so Reiji substituted for him.

"It's neither of their faults." Ranmaru suddenly spoke up. Reiji and Camus eyed him in surprise. It wasn't often Ranmaru defended both parties in a drama. "All this bullshit was just led up coincidentally. Midget and Ai just happened to be caught in it all."

"Wait," Ai struggles to sit up, "how long was I out?"

"Three days." Camus replies roughly.

Ai furrowed his eyebrows. _Three days?_

Reiji lets out a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, though his next statement completely contradicted what he was trying to achieve. "Syo-chan will be gone in America for at least a month. I wish he would have someone familiar with him; I heard from the professor that Syo's twin brother isn't even able to be with Syo in America."

"I'll go."

All gazes directed to Ai.

"What?! Mikaze, what about your idol work?!" Camus says sternly. Ai shook his head.

"I don't have any upcoming work. Besides, being in America would benefit my idol credit. I just have to have presence." Ai explains.

Ranmaru sits down in the visitor's chair and smirks. "Or, he just doesn't want to separate from Midget." He snorts, though the tone of his voice confirmed that he was aware of Syo's state.

"Where in America, Reiji?" Ai asks.

Reiji tipped his fedora. "Michigan." He responds.

"Michigan?" Ai repeats. Reiji nods.

"Syo-chan's family had connections there for medical treatment."

"Then I'm going. I'm his senior, I have the responsibility of keeping watch of him." Ai says firmly.

"That could work! Syo-chan would be relieved," Reiji grins slyly, like he knew something, "It's a good plan."


	6. America

A day later, Ai was fully recovered and operational. He was leaving the hospital today, though he really didn't have to. Reiji was on the ground floor, discussing Ai's medical cost with the receptionist. It wouldn't be expensive since Ai was a known patient of Professor Mio, but Ai took this time to go check out what's been worrying him for nights on end.

The room Ai stayed in to recover was on the professor's floor; Syo's however, was on the eighth floor. Ai felt his heart pound in his chest as the elevator went up. He leaves the elevator, walking towards Room 803. A nurse comes out of the room, and allows him in.

Ai hesitantly enters; the patient hidden behind a curtain. Ai pushes the curtain aside carefully, only to see someone that made his heart hurt.

Syo lay on the bed, unconscious and linked to a tube that pumped oxygen. His skin was pale; his blonde hair frazzled. Large bags hung under Syo's eyes, even though he was asleep.

"Visiting hours will end soon, please be of aware of that. The patient has had other visitors this morning." The nurse says, before leaving. As the door shut, Ai pulled up a chair next to Syo's cot and sat down on it.

"Syo..." Ai murmured. He entangled his fingers with Syo's fingers, which were cold. Syo shifts in the cot, and for a second, Ai thought he was waking up. He didn't, but unconsciously raised his right arm into the air.

Ai watched. Syo was definitely still unconscious. Was he just moving in his sleep?

"Ai..." Syo whispers, and Ai blinked.

 _He's thinking of me?_

"Thank you, Ai... I'm sorry..." As Syo's hand fell onto the cot again. Ai felt a blush creep up his cheeks, but he smiles.

 _I hope you wake up soon..._

Ai took Syo's hand that he was already holding with both hands, breathing softly onto it.

 _These feelings..._

* * *

Ai was sitting in one of the seats of a private jet, which belonged to Shining Saotome. Somehow- _somehow-_ Reiji and him had convinced Shining to let Ai go with Syo to America. One of the reasons is that Ai could speak fluent English, but what Ai thought really convinced Shining is that someone had to guide Syo, since it was unknown whether Syo would awake or not. And they were right. Syo was still unconscious. He was in one of the private rooms on the jet.

Ai looks out the window. He was anxious to see Syo get better, but was also fascinated to go to America for the first time. They were flying over the ocean, and Ai's eyes sparkled at the sight of the water.

An hour later, the captain spoke through the speakers on the plane, "We will be landing in about thirty minutes." Ai glances at the back of the plane, and gets up to check on Syo.

He opens the door to the private room, and is surprised to see Syo sitting up.

"Syo! You're awake!" Ai gasps, hurrying over and sitting next the cot. Syo rubs his eyes.

"What? Where the hell am I?" Syo mutters. Ai smiles.

"You and I are going to America." He says cheerfully. Syo blinks.

"Oh... Wait, WHAT?! Where am I right now?!" Syo looks around frantically, "I'm on a plane?"

"Shining's private jet." Ai explains.

"Ah, fuck. I didn't even get to make this decision?" Syo sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Ai frowns.

"You were unconscious for almost two weeks, and you still need medical attention. There was no other choice."

Syo sighs. "Where's Kaoru?" He asks slowly.

"He will be in America, but is quite busy. Don't worry, though. He'll be here." Ai reassures. Syo exhales deeply, then looks at Ai in surprise.

"Wait! Why are _you_ here then? Aren't you busy?" Syo inquires in shock. Ai scratches his cheek, feeling his face flush a bit.

"I... Had some things arranged. I'm your senior, after all, and someone needs to take care of you while you're there." Ai confesses, embarrassed. Syo stares at him intently.

"Hey... Are you okay? I was out for two weeks, but all I remember is you-" Syo blushes, "saving me..."

Ai giggles, much to Syo's dismay, "My system was shook up, but I'm fully repaired and... All that."

Syo nods, relieved. The two go into a comfortable silence, before Ai breaks the ice.

"We'll be landing soon at the Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport in Michigan." He states. Syo looks out the window.

"Detroit? That's where my parents live." Syo says.

Ai gets up. "Can you stand?" He asks Syo. Syo nods again, getting off the cot. Syo was still dressed in a blue hospital robe, and he blushed again when he noticed.

Ai walks towards the door, "I'll leave you to change. We're getting off the jet in ten minutes."

As Ai closed the door, leaving Syo in privacy, Syo looked in the small closet in the private room. There was a large red suitcase. He opens it curiously, and is surprised to see a bunch of his clothes, folded neatly. He hastily pulls out an outfit, wondering who had packed the bag for him.

* * *

Syo leaves the room hesitantly, looking around the plane in curiosity. Since it was a private jet, there was no other passengers. He parts the curtains and enters the main cabin, where Ai was sitting.

"Oh, you're here." Ai says when he notices Syo. Ai pats the seat next to him, "We're about to land, so buckle up."

Syo hurried over and sat down, buckling the seat belt.

"STARISH returned while you were still in the hospital. Otoya, Haruka, and some others visited you." Ai says frankly.

"Oh..." Syo responds.

 _I-I wonder if Natsuki visited me.. Not that it matters or anything..._

Ai glances at Syo, knowing what he was thinking. For some reason, a pang of jealousy shot through him, but he simply shrugged it off.

The plane lands, and Ai and Syo leave through the tunnel.

"Hey... They don't speak Japanese, right? Do we have a translator?" Syo whispers to Ai as they stand in line.

Ai tilts his head, "I'm your translator."

"Eh?"

Ai smiles, "I can speak fluent English, you know." He laughs.

Syo averts his gaze. He liked Ai's laugh a lot, since it was so rare.

 _Right, right. He can speak a lot of languages, being an android and all..._

* * *

The two went through normal airport security, but Syo felt incredibly nervous. Maybe it's just cause people spoke in a language he didn't understand. And the ambiguity of being in a brand new country was pressuring. The airport trip, however, luckily went smoothly. Syo had never felt so grateful for Ai. Whenever someone spoke to them, Ai translated it immediately for Syo.

"Although you'll be treated in the Detroit Hospital, we'll be staying at a hotel that Shining booked for us." Ai says.

"Are you sure? We could just stay at my parents..." Syo suggests, but Ai shakes his head.

"I wouldn't want to cause trouble for your relatives. Besides, Shining already paid for the stay." Ai explains, but to be honest, Ai didn't feel comfortable meeting Syo's parents. He felt too embarrassed to do so, though he wasn't sure why.

Ai waved down a taxi. "1777 3rd St, MGM Grand." Ai told the driver in English. Syo got in the taxi as Ai slipped in as well. Syo thought it was weird when Ai spoke English. He sounded... Different. With a different accent and everything.

As the drive began, Syo looked outside the window and watched the passing streets. His parents moved here when Syo debuted, so Syo had never been in America either, let alone Detroit.

"So where are you folks from?" The taxi driver asks in a friendly manner, though Syo had no idea what the hell he said.

"Tokyo, Japan." Ai answers with a smile. The driver stops at a red light.

"Japan? Wow. I'm surprised you speak English!" He says. Syo managed to see the driver's name tag.

 _Larry. Huh._

"Oh, only I do. He doesn't." Ai laughs, poking Syo. This only confused Syo further, because he had no idea what they were talking about.

The driver looks at Syo through the rear mirror, smiling.

"I see. Are you two in a relationship?" The driver asks with a grin. It was clear he supported male/male relationships, but Ai immediately grew flustered.

"Oh, no! We're not, just friends..." He stammers, Syo looks at him curiously. The driver laughs again.

"I see! Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to ask such a personal question."

"N-no problem.."

They reach their destination, and Ai pays the driver and waves as they walk into the hotel.

As Ai talked to the receptionist, Syo sat on one of the couches provided in the lobby.

 _This is so weird... I feel so useless just because I don't speak their language._

Syo sighs. This would be a very long month.

The hotel room was pretty large; it was practically a suite. Two large queen-sized beds, a bathroom complete with a shower and a startling huge bathtub that looked more like a jacuzzi, and a small area with a stove, microwave, and toaster.

"Shining really went all out..." Syo mutters, "I'm just here for medication."

Ai nods. "He seemed pretty generous about this offer, but- I thought you'd be more excited? You sound pretty humble right now."

Syo flattens his lip, "That was definitely an insult." He sighs, then smiles sheepishly. "My family wasn't the richest; I was just raised to always save money and everything. I felt bad. It's pretty hard to provide a sick son with medication when we lacked so much in money. "

Ai blinks. He had always known Syo did not come from a wealthy family, but he hadn't thought of the impact Syo's condition had done to it. Ai pats Syo's head.

"They'll be fine, now. With you in the idol industry and everything." Ai reassures. Syo blushes as Ai ruffles his hair. He briefly pouts, then heads over to the bed on the left side of the room.

"I'll be taking this one!" Syo says cheerfully, placing his suitcase down.

"Your appointment tomorrow is at 10:30 a.m." Ai states, but he walks over to the bed on the right and smiles. Syo raises an eyebrow.

"Eh? I expected it to be at like, seven in the morning or something." Syo concludes.

"Shining booked it. If I had booked it, it _would've_ been at seven."

"A-ah..."

It was just six in the afternoon, so Ai and Syo agreed to explore a bit. Ai firmly said that the first place they would go is a restaurant, since he worried about Syo's health, and Syo hadn't really eaten anything solid recently.

As the two got to the lobby as onto the busy sidewalks of Detroit, Ai turns and looks at Syo.

"Do you have your cell on you?" Ai asks. Syo shrugs.

"I do, but it has no service here in America, since my data plan is different." Syo explains.

"R-right..." Ai averts his gaze and is quiet for a moment. Then, he reaches out and grabs Syo's hand.

Syo is stunned, and takes a step back. "A-Ai! What are you doing?!" He stumbles. Ai blushed profusely.

"I-it's the only way that we can't separate from each other! Our phones don't work, so... Just deal with it!" Ai mutters. He turns around and tugs Syo. "Come on, I made a reservation and we can't be late!"

Syo was blushing furiously, but followed Ai reluctantly.

 _My heart's beating so fast... Is it because I'm dying or I'm... Embarrassed?!_

The two had a very awkward meal at a nearby deli; neither of them really spoke. They headed back to the hotel in silence, though Ai held Syo's hand again and he didn't protest. In the crisp autumn, the temperature was very mild. Around 63 degrees Fahrenheit. The night was fairly cold, and Syo was glad he brought along a scarf. Ai's hand, however, felt warm to him.

* * *

Back to the hotel, Ai instructed Syo to go to sleep, wanting to get Syo back on a healthy sleeping schedule. Syo reluctantly agrees. Eventually, Ai switches the lights off and goes to his bed as well.

Many minutes later, Syo realized that he couldn't sleep a wink. He rolled restlessly in the bed.

 _Maybe because it's a different bed that I'm uncomfortable? Nah, that's silly. it's probably just because I slept half the day today anyway._

Syo stares at the white ceiling. his brain slowly drifting off into thoughts.

 _I wonder what STARISH is doing right now. Are they performing without me?_

Syo paused, shutting his eyes.

 _I remember when I thought I had feelings for Nanami. That was an interesting time. But overtime… I guess the feelings just faded away… All she is to me now is a good friend. I wonder if it's the same for everyone else as well, since it's obvious they liked her at one point, too._

 _Feelings, huh?_

 _Now I know that I never had true feelings for Satsuki. It's pretty relieving. Maybe I can finally move on._

 _But it's so hard to…_

 _Everyday, Natsuki doesn't remember. He doesn't know, and still acts like the usual. It just… irritates me._

 _But I'm one-hundred percent positive I don't love him. I never did._

 _But… I still get these tingly feelings around someone else…_

Syo turns on the bed so he could see Ai. Ai was half snuggled in the blanket; his 'pajamas' were just a big purple hoodie and black basketball shorts. Syo blushed.

 _Ai looks so innocent when he's asleep. So fragile and vulnerable. It's kind of… cute._

Syo rubs the blanket onto his face, sighing.

 _Would I be lying to myself if I said I didn't feel anything every time I am around Ai?_

"Syo?" A small voice said from the other side of the room. Syo pops his head out of his blanket and makes eye contact with Ai. He blinks.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry, did I wake you?" Syo whispers. Ai smiles, and Syo's heart swoons.

"No, it's fine. I just sensed that you weren't asleep yet. Something on your mind?" Ai asks softly. Syo shifted so half of his face was under the blanket.

"Not really. Just thinking, heh. I'm pretty sleepy so don't worry." Syo reassures, smiling back. Ai copies Syo's movement; shifting slightly under his blanket as well.

"Okay, then. Good night." Ai murmured drowsily, and shut his eyes. Syo's face flushed.

 _So cute, so cute._

Syo slowly closed his eyes as well.

 _Good night, Ai._


	7. I Figured It Out

Ai was sitting impatiently outside in the waiting room. Syo was taken into the examination room the next morning, but Ai was not allowed inside. Ai taps his foot unhappily, flashbacks of the short conversation Ai had with Syo last night making him blush when he tried not to.

Ai stares at his reflection on the polished floor. Still, the hospital gave him an uneasy vibe. Ai hated the fact that Syo was in that room with a bunch of doctors and nurses, probably nervous of all the unfamiliar faces.

He sighs.

 _Ah, I'm treating Syo like a kid again. Strange, since he's older than me and, well... I still admire him so much._

Ai's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a nurse emerging from Syo's room. She turns and looks at Ai.

"Are you a relative of Syo Kurusu?" She asks in English.

"I am accompanying him." Ai responds.

"Your name?"

"Ai Mikaze."

The nurse nods.

"Mr. Mikaze, Mr. Kurusu is needed to be scheduled for heart surgery." She says, reading off of a clipboard. "We will be contacting Mr. Kurusu's parents if you do not wish to take obligation for this."

Ai blinks. Syo's parents were on their way? For some reason, this made his knees weaken. "That's fine. I will discuss this situation with them." Ai says firmly, afraid that if he didn't say it so politely then he would come off as a nervous wreck. The nurse nods again, before walking off; her heels clicking on the glassy floor made Ai realize that his heart was pounding at the same speed as the clicks.

Ai stands up just as he hears another voice from down the corridor.

"I am an apprentice in the medical career, I can assure you that it would be fine for me to assess Syo." The voice sounded awfully familiar, and a person who looked identical to Syo stepped into Ai's view, whom Ai recognized as Kaoru Kurusu.

"I apologize, Mr. Kurusu, but Syo Kurusu is under a very heavy and important circumstance right now, so you may not enter at any cost. We ask you to be patient and wait outside."

Kaoru scowled, and in his peripherals, he saw Ai. This only turned his expression from frustration to disgust, but Kaoru turned his attention back to the poor employee who was escorting him. "Fine."

The employee quickly nods and hurries away as Kaoru made his way over to where Ai was standing. Kaoru glares at him.

"What are you doing here, android? Is Professor Mio here as well and brought you along?" Kaoru hissed in Japanese. Ai narrowed his eyes.

"I'm in charge of Syo, and his guide." Ai retorts coldly. Kaoru rolls his eyes.

"Syo has me. Why did they feel the need to assign you to him?" Kaoru continues haughtily, "What's an android gonna do if Syo's in trouble?"

"You weren't even with Syo the first day we arrived."

Kaoru stepped back, biting his lip, clearly outspoken by Ai. Ai shrugged it off, feeling no reason to continue.

The two stood in silence, when Ai spoke up again. "Are you and Syo's parents on their way?"

Kaoru glances at him from the side as he leaned against the wall, "Yeah. They're on their way to sign papers. I predict that they'll question you." He responds. Ai went still, and his chest swirled.

 _Why does that bother me so much? What do I have against meeting Syo's parents?_

Is it because it's an introduction to Syo's parents? I want a good reputation for them, but this is really the first time I've thought of this.

 _Why am I so nervous? Since when do people get nervous meeting another person's relatives?_

I should call Reiji and ask him… Maybe he knows.

Ai and Kaoru heard the door near them open, and the doctor from inside the room spoke: "Alright, you're free to go."

Syo walks out of the room, surprised to see Kaoru standing next to Ai.

"Huh? Kaoru, you're here too?" He says, tilting his head as he heads over to them.

Kaoru beams. "Sorry, Nii-san! I was very busy when you got here, and I tried everything to try to get here!" He exclaims. Ai frowns. His attitude around Syo was much different from his interaction with others.

Syo grins, "No problem." He eyes Ai, slightly worried since the last time Kaoru met Ai, things didn't go so well. Ai looks at him, then averts his gaze. This only furthered Syo's worry.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound filled the air. Kaoru jumped, and reached into his pocket. He fished out his cellphone, placing it to his ear.

"Hello? Ah, father. Yes, we are in the South Wing. Yes. Syo is finished with his appointment. Okay, bye." Kaoru clicks the End button, and turns towards Syo. "Mom and Dad are here." He says cheerfully. Syo smiled, but Ai felt his throat dry. He coughed a few times, then inhaled deeply.

 _There is absolutely no reason I should feel anxious. Just relax._

The hospital had gotten slightly busier, probably because it was approaching noon. Ai's eyes searched the crowd, unsure who he thought was Syo's parents. But it became obvious when a couple appeared and headed in their direction.

Kaoru waved excitedly. "Mother! Father!" He called. The woman approached first, squeezing Syo's cheeks.

"Ahh~! Syo-kun! It's been so long since I've seen you physically! I missed you so much!" She squeals, and Ai concluded that she was his mother. Syo's father stood idly, before making his way over as well, patting Syo's head.

"Long time no see, son." Syo's father says. Syo's mother gushes.

"You've grown taller!" She exclaimed, before her eyes flickered over to Ai, "Oh, who's this?"

Syo tilts his head in Ai's direction. "Oh, that's Mikaze Ai, my senior." He introduces. Syo's mother claps her hands together.

"Eh?! Oh, right, I remember Ai! She's from Quartet Night, right? She's so cute!"

 _What?_

Syo peers at his mom curiously as she nudged her husband's elbow, who nodded in approval. Syo resisted the urge to laugh. "M-Mom, Ai is a guy." Syo chuckles. His parents blink in surprise.

"Oh! Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Syo's mother laughs nervously, and Ai noticed that Syo's father's expression soured. Kaoru raises an eyebrow, then shrugs it off.

"Anyway, Mother, Father, Nii-san has to undergo heart surgery." Kaoru whines. Syo's mother stands straight again.

"No~! My poor baby! Okay, then, let's go speak to the receptionist about his next appointment." Syo's mother dramatizes. She smiles plastically at Ai, then waves. "Nice to meet you, Ai-chan." She says sweetly. Syo's mother guides Syo and Kaoru towards the main lobby, Syo sparing a look at Ai that sheepishly apologized for his parent's odd behavior.

Syo's father follows them, passing Ai. As he passed, Syo's father scowled, "Stay the hell away from my son." He hissed, before walking off like nothing happened.

Ai stood frozen in his tracks.

 _Huh?_

Ai heard the sliding doors shut, and Syo's family disappeared from his sight. His stomach lurched, making him feel nauseous. Did Syo's parents dislike him? But… why? What did he do?

* * *

It was 10:30 p.m. in Detroit. Ai's thoughts still bugged him, making him very frustrated. He paced back in forth in the hotel room, his laptop sitting open on his bed, untouched. Ai didn't understand. Sighing, he remembered that he could not call Reiji because of the international line.

 _I'm on my own… I've always handled things on my own… Why do I want someone else's help so badly?_

Ai flopped down on his bed next to his laptop. He glanced at the clock. As if on cue, the door of the hotel room opened, and Syo steps in.

"Huh? Oh, Ai, you're here." Syo says, smiling. Ai sits up, embarrassed that Syo caught him sulking.

"Yeah, I finished some work, and I had nothing else to do, so I just…" Ai's voice trailed off. Syo nods, shutting the hotel door and heading over to the bathroom.

"Ah, so you're not busy later tonight? Want to join me and my family later for dinner?" Syo asks as he searches through his suitcase. Ai goes stiff.

"Ah, n-no…" Ai responds, staring out the window. Syo pauses and turns to look at the bluenette.

"Eh, why not?" Syo questions. Ai's eyes flickered from Syo, to back to the window, and then onto the floor. He couldn't seem to be able to make eye contact with the blonde. Syo raises an eyebrow, "Did something happen?"

Ai drummed his fingers. "Hey, Syo… Did you ever thi- no, have you ever felt that, well- y-your parents don't… like me?" Ai stuttered, his face blushing red.

 _I'm being ridiculous, and over thinking it too much._

Syo stands up, staring at Ai. "What makes you think that?" Syo asks slowly.

Ai doesn't reply.

"Did my dad say something to you?"

Ai looks up in surprise, and Syo sighs. "He did, didn't he? Ah, jeez, I'm sorry." Syo apologizes.

Ai tilts his head, waiting for Syo to elaborate. Syo placed down the shirt he was holding and walks over to Ai, sitting next to him on the bed. Syo looks at the ceiling.

"Kaoru and my parents knew about my relationship with Natsuki," Syo starts, shutting his eyes, his chest twisting at the mention of that name once more, "And at first, they didn't approve of it, since they wanted me to be heterosexual. Eventually, though, they accepted it, and welcomed Natsuki."

Syo's fist clenched, and Ai placed his hand over it. Syo opens his eyes, but his gaze still remained on the ceiling. "Of course, Kaoru told them about what happened between me and Natsuki… They didn't like it; how their son could be broken just like a girl… And they forbid me to have a relationship with another guy again."

Ai looks at him curiously. "But, we're not in a relationship." Ai reasons. Syo's face flushed, and he struggles up to sit straight.

"R-Right! I guess they just have the wrong idea… I'll clear it up as soon as possible!" Syo stammers. He stopped to stare at Ai's hand, which was on top of his hand. Ai moved it away immediately. "Well, I still have to go to dinner with them." Syo says, sliding off the bed and going inside the bathroom. He pokes his head out. "And don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure they don't mean to come off as rude, s-so…" Syo mumbles, before returning back into the bathroom.

Luckily for Ai, since Syo went back into the bathroom, he couldn't see the giddy smile that formed on Ai's face.

As Syo left for a few hours, Ai typed away on his computer. He was in a much better mood now, his cheeks hurting from smiling.

Ai pauses, taking a moment to look out the large window that displayed the balcony and the stars.

"Syo..." Ai says aloud to no one in particular. "I-I..."

Ai's face burned as he struggled to say the words.

"I-I..."

 _Maybe... I've figured it out. All on my own. Without Reiji. I finally get it. I finally figured it out._

 _Finally, I understand. It's mindblowing... At first, I would've never even considered this conclusion. But it makes sense now. The only reasonable explanation._

 _Even if I tried to convince myself this wasn't right, I'd be lying to myself. Because I'm very positive about this, and the data says it is one-hundred percent._

 _Maybe, for the first time... I'm..._

 _In love?_

 _..._

 _That's it._

 _I'm in love._

Ai blushed like a hyper teenage girl. He felt like a huge weight had lifted off his chest. However, another weight dropped on him a mere moment later.

 _But if I feel love, it's always packaged with pain._

 _I'm willing to open the package and give it a shot._

* * *

The dinner was mostly just Syo listening to Kaoru chat with him or his parents. Something was just bothering him that made him not talkative at all.

The fact that his parents presumably had the wrong idea about Ai.

Syo let his metal chopsticks rest on his tongue as he thought. What could've made his parents dislike Ai? Today was the first time they've actually met him, right?

"Nii-san? Hellooo?" Kaoru waves his hand in front of his brother's face. Syo blinked, returning back to reality, and found his family's eyes on him.

"Oh, sorry. Spaced out a bit." Syo says sheepishly.

Kaoru frowns, "What were you thinking about?" He asks, his voice almost coming out in a whine since Syo appeared to not be listening to him.

Syo picks up a piece of asparagus and places it in his mouth. "Nothing." He lies. Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows; it was too obvious that Syo had something on his mind. His parents, however, just returned to their conversation between each other.

"Nii-san." Kaoru repeated more persistently.

Syo sighs, sparing a glance at his parents to make sure they weren't listening in. He leans over and whispers, "Did you say anything to Mom and Dad about me?"

Kaoru blinks, not understanding. Syo sits back in his chair again. "I mean, about me and Ai." He continues grumpily.

Kaoru felt slightly angered.

 _Why is Syo thinking of the android now?_

"What about you and Ai?" Kaoru forces a smile, but crosses his arms. Syo flattens his lip.

"I mean, did you give Mom and Dad the impression that me and Ai were dating?" Syo accuses. Kaoru averts his gaze.

"I did mention that android in a conversation, but it was them who took my words out of context and think that you and the robot are dating. They don't know he's an android, at least." Kaoru huffed, "Are you actually dating?"

"No!" Syo hissed, though he blushed hard, "Of course we aren't! And why didn't you bother to clear it up?"

Kaoru shrugs. "Like they would listen. Besides, Mom and Dad never liked 'Mikaze Ai, the idol,' anyway. They're just extra bitter about it now that they know he's your senior. You know how overprotective they are."

Syo's eyebrow twitched, and for some reason, he felt furious. But Kaoru was partially right. Syo knew that it was difficult to change his parents' minds on really anything. But this just made him more pissed.

"Whatever," Syo grit his teeth, "just clear it up to them if you get the chance. What right do they have, hating on someone they don't even know well in person?" Syo stands up abruptly. "I'm going to the bathroom." He snaps, before trudging off.

Kaoru opened his mouth to protest, but Syo was already gone from his sight. He sighs, rubbing his eyes in utter frustration.

 _Why does Nii-san care so much about a stupid robot? Why? What's so special about that damn thing?!_

Syo's parents finally noticed Syo's sudden absence. "Hm? Where's Syo-kun, Kaoru?" His mother asks. Kaoru looks at them. Although Kaoru knew Syo had just said he would go to the bathroom, he knew the true motives behind his twin's words.

"He left."

* * *

Syo did plan to leave, but he stopped at the restroom anyway. It was fairly empty.

Syo splashed cold water on his face, staring at his reflection in the shiny mirror.

 _What gives them the right to hate Ai?! They've only seen him on TV!_

Syo growled at seemingly nothing.

 _How dare they tell him to stay away from me! Especially since he's my senior! He's assigned to me! He can't just avoid me because of some orders!_

 _He cares about me more than anyone else!_

 _..._

 _He means everything to me._

Syo resisted yanking his hair out, but found himself blushing again.

 _Right. He means everything to me now._

Syo fixes his hair a bit, adjusts his pins, and sneaks out of the restaurant.


	8. Surgery

Syo walked a while around the city; the air was nice and cool, and the lights from buildings illuminated the sky. He tried his best to clear his head.

He actually had not walked around a city like this in a long time. In Japan, it was obvious that people would recognize him and bombard him. Syo loved his fans, but it wasn't a safe and/or a good idea to walk out on the street on his own when people easily knew who he was. In Detroit, however, he wasn't a known idol at all.

Syo smiled. It was nice, having peace and quiet every now and then.

 _I wonder... What Ai is doing right now._

Syo felt his cheek. He was blushing again.

 _Ugh! I don't know what I'm feeling anymore._

 _Do I..._

 _No! I can't!_

 _Besides, we just confirmed a couple hours ago that we weren't in any sort of relationship. And won't... Ever be in one..._

 _But, Ai is an android. C-Can he actually love?_

 _Has he ever thought about this?_

 _Who am I kidding, of course Ai will know the concept of love. He's an android, but he's more of a human than some actual humans._

 _But..._

Syo clutches the left side of his chest.

 _Is it possible that I've moved on, and..._

 _Now I love..._

 _Ai?_

Syo sighs, but decides to make his way back to the hotel, his mind buzzing with thoughts and uneasiness.

* * *

Syo softly unlocks the door to the hotel room. Ai was sitting on his bed, on his laptop. He looks up in surprise.

"Oh, welcome back, Syo." Ai greets, smiling. Syo jump, his heart skipping a beat.

"J-Jeez. I assumed you were asleep." Syo responds sheepishly. Ai laughs.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to, so I didn't even try." Ai replies, returning his attention to the screen.

Syo walks over to his suitcase, ruffling his styled hair and pulling off his tie. Ai side-glances at him.

"How was it?" Ai asks. Syo pauses.

"Nothing special." Syo fibbed. He honestly was still a little pent-up over his family's ignorance, and he didn't want to talk about.

 _Sorry, Ai. I really wish I could've cleared it up myself, but…_

Syo enters the bathroom and shuts the door; he felt a headache coming onto him. He slides down, his back against the door.

 _This is too much; I don't have any energy at all. This stupid heart! It had to be this way?_

Ai tries his best to focus on the document in front of him, but he couldn't concentrate at all. It was really unlike him. Ai bit his lip.

 _I'm changing… There's so many new emotions appearing since I've accepted that possibility._

Ai exhales sharply.

 _But there is one thing I definitely need to work out. If I can buy a new phone plan for international call, I can get in contact in Japan; and maybe STARISH as well._

Ai drummed his fingers on the touchpad.

 _A last bit effort to help Syo, right?_

* * *

It was the another early morning at the hospital. The frequent visits consistently made Ai more nervous. The hospital was even more empty than usual; the air was eerily quiet. Ai sat restless in the same chair he sat in last time. Suddenly, the door of the examination opened abruptly, and Ai looked up in surprise.

Syo, accompanied by nurses, walks out. Syo spots Ai, and waves. He smiles weakly, causing Ai to worry. The nurses guided Syo down the hallway that extended into another section of rooms. The doctor approached Ai.

"Mr. Mikaze, Syo Kurusu will begin his surgery in thirty minutes," The doctor pauses, "And as you should know, this surgery is quite dangerous. However, Mr. Kurusu is in very good hands, and there is a low percent of things going wrong."

Ai nods. He felt his throat clog up. The doctor motions for Ai to follow him.

"You may speak with Mr. Kurusu, if you would like." The doctor suggests. Ai gets up immediately.

Syo was sitting at the seats outside of the operation room. He looks up at Ai as Ai walked towards him.

"Oh, Ai." Syo manages to choke out. Ai sits down next to him, his expression changing to concern.

"How are you feeling?" Ai asks. Syo laughs nervously.

"I wouldn't say I'm very excited." Syo chuckles. Ai smiles, trying to reassure the shorter boy. He takes Syo's hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Don't say that. It'll be fine, I'm sure." Ai replies. But no matter how hard he tried to repress it, a small doubt hid in the back of his mind.

 _Syo will be fine. I just know it._

"Y-You're right." Syo returns Ai's smile. "If anything happens…"

"Syo." Ai says firmly, "I will not allow you to speak that way." Syo giggles, but he leans against Ai, placing his free hand over his heart.

...

"I-I'm scared…" Syo whispers, and Ai's eyes widen.

Syo's never admitted to anyone in any situation that he was actually afraid. Ai squeezes Syo's hand again.

"Don't worry…" Ai brushes Syo's bangs off his face. "You'll be fine."

 _I'm scared too._

A while later, Syo left Ai's side and entered the operation room. The two doors swung shut, leaving Ai alone in the quiet hospital.

Ai wasn't sure how much time had passed. All he knew was, time seemed to slow more than anything. He didn't know how long he spent staring at those two operation room doors. Minutes? Hours? Days?

Approximately, it was three hours. But Ai's heart nearly stopped when the door opened. A nurse with a bright smile stood there.

"Mr. Mikaze? Mr. Kurusu is waiting for you." The nurse says cheerfully.

Ai feels like his throat cleared up and a huge weight lifted off of him. He beams, standing up and entering the operation room. Syo was sitting upright in the operating table, still wearing hospital-patient clothes. He looks over and sees Ai, his face turning into utter relief and happiness.

"Hey, Ai." Syo says, grinning.

Ai felt frozen. He then rushes over, hugging Syo tightly, but keeping in mind of Syo's fragile state. Ai felt his eyes brimming with tears.

"Wha- Ai! You're heavy!" Syo laughs, but he returns the embrace. Ai began to laugh along with him, though he wasn't sure anymore if it was laughter or if he was crying.

Ai eventually got up, wiping the small tears left on his face away with his thumb.

"I just have to stay for a day or so to recover." Syo explains.

"And after you recover?" Ai asks. It was said that they had to stay in Detroit for a month, yet it had only been two and a half weeks. Syo taps his chin.

"Hm, I still have a few appointments, like final checkups and some medicine prescriptions. Stuff like that." Syo continues. Ai chuckles.

"I guess that's fine, then."

The doctor enters the room.

"Mr. Kurusu, we will be escorting you to your specified room for recovery." He says.

* * *

"The changing of all these beds is really weird." Syo jokes to Ai. Ai didn't know what Syo meant; the room seemed pretty normal and comforting. The bed seemed less like a cot and more like an actual bed. The curtain was still there, but there was small area for the cabinets and a sink. Ai pulls up a chair and sits down next to the bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ai asks. Syo nods.

"Still tired, but I don't really feel the pain that I had to deal with for years anymore." Syo smiles sadly, looking out the window. "I guess you could say I'm lucky. A lot of people who went through the same surgery didn't survive."

Ai places his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on the bed and next to Syo's legs under the blanket. "I really wish you didn't think of depressing things right now."

Syo chuckles, "I guess you're right." He looks at the bluenette, who seemed to be sitting comfortably. "O-Oi, aren't you going back to the hotel?" Syo stammers.

"Nope. It's my responsibility to watch you." Ai says bluntly. But to be truthful, Ai just didn't want to leave Syo's side.

Syo stared at him, his eye twitching as the bluenette shut his eyes. "U-Uh, but aren't you uncomfortable just sitting there, leaning on my bed."

"Are you suggesting that I should sleep next to you in the bed?"

Syo blushed hard.

"No! I'm not! Augh, just do whatever you want!" He snaps, his face heating.

Ai laughs. Syo pouts, but he can't help but grin.

 _But… he's been smiling a lot more often lately._

* * *

Syo's eyes slowly open. He blinks a few times to clear his vision, then sits up.

"Agh, when did I fall asleep?" He murmurs aloud, rubbing his eyes. Syo looks to his left and almost shrieks, but stopped himself by slapping his hands over his mouth. Ai was still sitting there, his elbows supporting his chin as he leaned on the bed. He was asleep.

Syo breathes, then gazes at the younger android. Outside the curtains of the window, it was dark. Syo glanced at the clock.

 _11 p.m._

Syo sighs.

 _Ai really wasn't joking when he said he was going to stay here._

Syo looks at the bluenette again; Ai's lips looked glossy from the shine of the moonlight, and his skin looked clearer than ever. Syo blushes.

 _But… I guess I'm kind of happy._

Syo softly ran his fingers through Ai's hair, careful not to wake him up. He smiles gently.

 _Thank you, Ai._


	9. Marine Jelly and Macarons

Two days pass. Syo is released from the hospital. Although he attended three checkups, the stay in Detroit slowly turned into what seemed like a vacation.

A soft ray of sunshine shined through the white curtains of the hotel room, giving the room a sleek and pristine look. Ai slowly opens his eyes. He had actually slept in today. Ai turns his head to glance at the digital clock. It was 11 a.m. Ai yawned.

 _It's been a very long time since I've slept in._

He rubs his eyes, sitting upright. Ai glances over at the bed across from his. Syo was hidden under a mass of blankets. Ai chuckles.

 _Seriously, if you didn't have a roommate, you'd be dead._

Ai rolls off his bed, his feet cold against the glassy floor. He steps over and pulls the blanket off Syo.

A wave of cold air hits Syo, jolting him awake. He glares at whoever pulled the snuggly fortress off of him, and was greeted by a drowsy smile from Ai.

"Good morning, Syo." Ai says softly. Before Syo can respond, Ai heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Syo groans, sitting up in the bed. He shivers.

"What day is it…?" Syo mutters aloud. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and opens up the Calendar app.

 _Friday._

Syo scrolled through the notes curiously. There was nothing. No appointments, no check-ups.

 _So a whole day of just relaxing? Damn, it's been a while! I'm excited! But if I have nothing to do, then that means…_

Ai's head pops out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to order room service for breakfast? There isn't a single restaurant that still serves breakfast around this time." Ai suggests.

Syo blinks.

Which means Ai has the whole day off as well.

"U-Uh, sure, then." Syo agrees. He slides off the bed quickly. Ai picks up the hotel phone as Syo brushes past him and into the bathroom.

Syo shuts the door and locks it, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Barely ten minutes of interacting with Ai and I'm already blushing. Great._

Syo frowns, pressing his hands against his cheeks, which were heating up. He sighs, before beginning to brush his teeth.

Ai hadn't really bothered to change. He casually took Reiji's advice of taking advantage of vacations and 'relaxing.' But Ai felt weird not having his hair tied up; it caused him to be slightly bothered. His 'pajamas,' which today was a light yellow T-Shirt, a long dark purple cardigan, and blue loose jeans, weren't that informal anyway.

Ai sat on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs as he read a morning magazine that was delivered at their doorstep. The delivery guy had stated that the magazines were in Japanese and that Shining Saotome had sent them.

Ai flipped to a particular page that caught his eye; a column about STARISH's recent interview a few days ago. The question clear at the top of the page was:

 _ **"IS SYO KURUSU QUITTING STARISH?"**_

 _ **Ittoki Otoya:** Absolutely not! H-He hasn't been feeling well lately, so he's just a bit inactive..._

 _ **Interviewer:** But he's been gone for about a month! Haven't you had any contact with him? We heard that he wasn't on the tour through Kyoto, either. What is your response to this?_

Ai felt a cold shock up his spine. He had to get that phone plan soon, and fast.

The door of the bathroom opened, and Syo steps out. He looks at Ai curiously.

"What are you reading?" Syo asks. Ai blinks.

"Oh, some daily news and whatever." Ai responds. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He closed the magazine and placed it on the countertop. A knock was heard at the hotel door, and Ai went answer it. He glanced back to make sure Syo didn't pick up the magazine, and was glad when Syo simply sat down in one of the chairs.

* * *

Ai tipped the server, shutting the door.

"Oi, Ai! Why did you order so much?!" Syo shrieked when he saw the three large trays of a variety of breakfast foods sitting on the white table on the balcony.

"Hm? Is it really a lot? I only ordered a special, whatever it was." Ai replies, walking over. Syo sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"Jeez… You don't even eat a lot." Syo mutters.

Ai peers at him, and opens the sliding door wider so he could step out. Surprisingly, the sky was blue and clear; the sun sparkled in the sky. It was warm compared to their room, which blasted air conditioning.

Syo sits down on one of the white chairs. "I should not trust you with ordering." He jokes.

Ai sits down in the chair opposing Syo's. "Sorry." Ai shrugs sheepishly. Syo blinks.

"Ah, whatever. We have a fridge, anyway." Syo smiles, and Ai felt his heart skip a beat. He coughed.

"Just eat, chibi."

"HEY! What's with the morning insult?!"

Syo picked up a glass of orange juice. "The view looks alright, but god, Detroit is ghetto." Syo snorts. Ai tilts his head.

"Ghetto? That isn't really what it is." Ai responds, not quite understanding.

"It's slang, Ai."

"Oh."

Ai spooned a small amount of omelet into his mouth. "But you have medical connections here, so you shouldn't complain."

Syo sticks out his tongue, then takes a gulp of his orange juice. "So, what do you want to do later?"

Ai looks up. "Later? Hm?"

Syo shrugs, a tint of pink painting his cheeks. "I-I mean, we have the day off, sorta, so I thought you had some work planned."

Ai blinks rapidly, flustered.

 _That's what he meant. What was I thinking?_

"Oh. Well, we're going back to Tokyo the day after tomorrow, and I don't know what you'd like to do in Detroit." Ai stammers.

Syo taps his lip. "Hmm… Then, want to go shopping?" Syo suggests. Ai raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't that an activity more common for girls?" Ai questions, but it came out more of a tease. Syo's eyebrow twitched.

"Wha-No! No, it's not. Guys are prone to shopping anyway." Syo splutters. Ai grinned.

"Alright, then, I'll go along with you."

* * *

It was fairly another busy day in Detroit. The city was bustling with people, and again, Ai held Syo's hand. They reached a shopping mall that Syo said Kaoru recommended.

"What do you mean, 'You don't know what to look for?!" Syo exclaimed to Ai. Ai shrugged.

"The only time when I would go shopping for clothes is when Reiji dragged me along, and he'd pick out everything." Ai explains. He didn't see why it was such a big deal.

Syo eyed Ai up and down, noting his blue scarf, purple sleeveless vest, and long-sleeved white shirt. Syo sighed.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense." He laughs. Ai frowns, feeling slightly embarrassed. It's not like he ever paid attention to what he chose to wore; but with Syo around, he couldn't help but feel very conscious about it.

"Does it not look good on me?" Ai asks curiously. Syo shakes his head.

"It looks fine, pretty nice, actually. I'll give Reiji some credit." He beams, and Ai blushed. "Now come on; I'll show you that knowing fashion is fairly helpful." Syo grabs Ai's hand tightly and pulls him along.

Syo takes Ai from department to department. Syo decided that Ai looked best in dark blue or a light purple, since those were basically his colors anyway. Syo pushed Ai into a changing room.

"Um…" Ai stared oddly at his clothes, which was a punkish style. Syo tilted his head, then shook his head.

"It doesn't suit you. You don't feel like you, right?" Syo states. Ai blinks.

"Yeah, I guess that was what I was thinking. How'd you know?" Ai toyed with the black choker around his neck. Syo placed his hands on his hips.

"I mean, you don't look comfortable, and it looks weird on you." Syo responds. He pushes Ai back into the dressing room.

Ai emerges again, wearing a white shirt with a red tie, and a modest black jacket. Syo smiles.

"I like it! It's stylish and everything, but…" Syo walks forward and plops his own hat on Ai's head, "That's what it was missing!"

Ai giggles. "But now you're short." He laughs. Syo freezes, then shoves Ai into the dressing room.

"Why do I even bother helping you…?" Syo grumbles. As Ai comes out of the dressing room back in his normal clothes, Syo turns abruptly and stomps over to the registers. Ai stifles a chuckle, but follows Syo to the cash register.

* * *

"What do you want to order? My treat," Syo asks, before adding quietly: "And because I don't trust you with ordering." The two were at a small and cute tropical cafe, which served mostly pastries, desserts, and snacks.

Ai's eyes scan over the little menu. His eyes flicker over the sweets section.

"They have marine jelly…" He murmurs. It was just loud enough for Syo to hear. Syo looks at him in amusement.

"What, have you had marine jelly before? That's… funny…" Syo grins, and Ai glares at him from behind the menu.

"Can I get it or…?"

"Yeah, of course," Syo snickers, "I just think it's so unlike you to be so fascinated over a dessert." Syo smiles. "It's pretty innocent and.. nice."

Syo thought it was cute, to put it simply.

Ai pouts. "Well, in my defense, it's nothing like regular jello." He sulked, "What are you getting then?"

Syo taps his chin. "Um… maybe macaroons." Syo says, pointing at the bright, rainbow-colored macarons displayed on the menu. Ai rolls his eyes.

"Syo, those are macarons, not macaroons." Ai corrects. Syo blinks, then looks at back at the menu.

"What? What are macaroons, then? What's the difference?" Syo was astounded. He always thought those sandwich-like little cookies were called macaroons…

"A macaroon is a southern coconut confectionary that is made of shredded coconut and condensed milk. A macaron is what you see on the menu: a French cookie that's similar to a meringue cookie. It's light and airy compared to macaroons." Ai states factually. Syo's eyebrow twitches again.

"I feel like I've been lied to my whole life." He groans, leaning back in his chair. Ai giggles.

"Just order the macarons, stupid."

Syo felt kind of bored waiting for the desserts to arrive. He couldn't do anything on his phone, since he had no connection. His eyes wafted upward, and Syo stared at Ai for a second, who was sipping lemonade.

 _What am I doing?_

"I'm gonna go grab a magazine-" Syo starts to get up, but the second Ai heard that, he quickly leaned forward and stopped Syo by grabbing his wrist.

"You… Uh, don't." Ai blurts out. Syo raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? Why not?"

Ai felt himself panic.

 _Oh god, think of a reason!_

"The magazines are showing stuff that is repetitive, w-which means, they talk about HEAVENS a lot and, well, that would get you mad, right?" Ai stammers. Syo looks at him curiously. He easily broke free from Ai's grip and grabbed a nearby magazine.

Ai squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the worst. If Syo saw that gossip column, that would just bring up a whole another-

"Ahh! I can't read anything. I forgot these are American magazines." Syo groaned. Ai opened one eye.

 _What?_

 _Oh, right. Those magazines I read were specifically sent from Shining._

…

 _Well, now I just look like an idiot._

"I don't know what you were getting so worked up over." Syo laughs. Before Ai could retaliate, a waitress arrived with a tray.

She cautiously places down the plate of macarons and marine jelly, giving Syo and Ai a friendly smile as she walked to the next booth.

Ai stares at the marine jelly.

 _It looks a little different from Japan's but… it's still-!_

The jelly wobbled. Ai's face was like six different shades of confusement and fascination. Syo watched Ai in hilarity; his cheeks hurting from giggling.

 _He really is super cute._

Ai finally worked up the courage to grab his spoon and poke the jello. The spoon broke the jello slightly, a small portion of jello flopping onto Ai's spoon. Ai places the spoon carefully in his mouth.

Syo stifled a laugh. "How does it taste?" He chuckles.

Ai's eyes widened for a moment, then he took the spoon out of his mouth. "It tastes like fruit punch… or something…" Ai whispers.

"Jeez! You're so weird!"

"I am not. I'm just… observant. That's all. You wouldn't know anything about that."

"Hey!"

Ai's gaze flickers over to the plate of macarons. He grabs a pink one and looks at Syo.

"Say, 'ah.'"

Syo's face immediately flushed in shock.

"Wh-What?! What are you doing?" Syo shrieked in embarrassment as Ai leaned over the table.

"I'm feeding you, is what I'm doing." Ai replies bluntly. Syo felt his hands shake as he squeezed his eyes shut, opening his mouth slightly.

"A-Ahh…"

Ai placed the macaron into Syo's mouth, smiling in satisfaction when Syo grumpily chewed it.

Syo glares at Ai as Ai takes another bite of his marine jelly. Taking this as his chance, Syo grabs a spoon, scoops up a spoonful of marine jelly, and waves it in Ai's face.

"Fine, then you say, 'ah.'" Syo says in triumph. Ai's eyes cross from staring at the spoon, and Syo tries to resist from laughing. Finally, Ai shyly opened his mouth and Syo gently placed the spoon on his tongue.

A squeal of laughter came from the other side of the cafe, catching Syo and Ai's attention. A group of girls saw their gazes and quickly looked away.

"They're so cute!"

"Aww!"

The tiny bits of the English conversation was enough to make Ai blush from head to toe. Syo looks at him curiously, not understanding.

"What happened?" Syo asks. Ai lets out a shaken sigh.

"L-Let's not do that anymore."


	10. I Said It

Ai turned on his phone. Sure there was no connection, but it was obvious that he could still access apps like Calendar and Notes.

"I have an appointment later, so we should head back soon." Ai says. Syo looks up from his macarons.

"Oh, okay." Syo responds. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he couldn't spend the whole day with Ai.

 _I-I mean, it's not like that… Anyone would want to do the same, right? If they l-liked someone…_

Syo felt his cheeks heat up.

 _So it's official for me now, right? I-I like Ai..._

"What's wrong?" Ai asks when he notices Syo's flustered expression. Syo snaps back into reality, nervously laughing.

"Oh! Heh, it's nothing. Let's go, then." Syo places six dollars as a tip on the table, placing his cup on half of the money as a weight, then gets up. Ai follows, smoothing out his shirt as he hurried to catch up with Syo.

* * *

The two walked back to the hotel, entering the lobby. Ai and Syo step into the elevator.

"So, what's your appointment?" Syo asks as the elevator began to move.

"Hm, just something Shining had appointed for me. There's a new project arriving where the Shining Agency will spread to America." He smiles at Syo, "It'll land us some work in America."

Syo pauses, "Like, concerts and songs? But… how?" Syo asks, puzzled. Ai shrugs.

"You all will just need to learn English." Ai states. Syo's jaw drops.

"Wh-What?! How much time will we be given to learn it?"

"Ah, whining won't do you any good anyway. Besides," Ai grins, "you have me to help you, so it won't be so bad."

Syo sighs, pursing his lips. "Right… But that's cool, I guess. We can get some fans in America. It'll be like a new experience-"

A large _clank_ was heard. Syo and Ai look up in surprise. "What was that?" Syo asks. As if on cue, the elevator stopped moving.

Syo froze. "I-It's not moving…" He looks up at the number that changed at each floor.

"We're near Floor 8." Ai says. "It's probably just an error of some sort."

As if anything couldn't get worse, the light in elevator shut off. It was a power outage.

"N-No way…" Syo yelped. Ai sighs.

"Of course. Luckily, we left the cafe early, so hopefully it's fixed in time and I won't be la-" Ai noticed Syo's expression. Syo pressed against Ai, and he was shaking. "Hm? Syo? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Syo shakes his head vigorously, and he squeezes his eyes shut. Ai searched through his data quickly, and his eyes widened in realization.

 _Syo is claustrophobic._

 _My data says he used to be afraid of heights, but got over it. But he never got over claustrophobia…_

"Syo… It's okay. We're fine. The repair team will fix it very soon." Ai quickly reassures. Syo's eyes were still squeezed shut.

 _What do I do?!_

 _I have no idea how to comfort him…_

Ai absentmindedly pulls Syo in a tight hug.

"The walls will close in…" Syo blurts out softly.

"They won't. I promise." Ai responds.

It was eerily quiet; Syo could hear his own heartbeat. Although it was pounding quickly, the rhythm was surprisingly much normaller than it used to be, thanks to the surgery.

 _I feel a little calmer now…_

 _Maybe it's because…?_

After what felt like eternity to Syo, the lights flickered, then turned back on. The elevator heaved, then began to move up steadily again. Ai releases Syo from his grip, and Syo breathed a huge sigh of relief.

The elevator got to Floor 12. As the doors opened, Syo rushes out, breathing in heavily.

"I thought I was going to die…" He gasps. Ai walked to his side, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You're okay, right?" Ai questions in concern. Syo doesn't say anything for a brief moment, but he looks at Ai and smiles weakly

"Yeah, I guess," Syo blushes, "thanks…"

"I was worried." Ai admits shyly. Syo stands up straight, looking at Ai curiously. "Now come on, I don't want to be late."

"Right, right!" Syo stuttered. The two go down the hall and back to their room.

Syo collapsed on his bed, stretching out as Ai headed into the bathroom to change into a slightly more formal attire for his upcoming meeting.

Ai shuts the door slowly, staring at the knob as his mind wandered off. He places his hand again over the left side of his chest, smiling to himself.

 _It's such a nice feeling…_

 _Loving someone._

Ai begins to wash his voice and change.

* * *

"I'll be heading out now. Don't do anything stupid." Ai comments as he tightened his tie. Syo frowned at him.

"I won't! It's not like I'll burn down the building or anything-" Syo stops when he notices Ai giving him a confused look. "I'm joking."

"Oh," Ai nods, though he didn't understand that type of joke. He didn't find it funny, "well, okay. I'll be back in a few hours."

Syo waves as Ai stepped out of the suite and shut the door.

"Jeez…" Syo mutters, burying his face in his blanket.

 _I like him so much._

 _But…_

 _It feels like it's not possible for him to like me back._

"Aaaagh!" Syo cried out in frustration.

 _I guess, in a way… he really is my first love. If that stuff with Satsuki doesn't count._

Syo felt himself blush even more, and he rubs the blanket against his cheek. His eyes flicker towards the counter, and he sees the magazine that Ai had left there.

"I should just keep myself occupied and not think about that stuff." Syo grumbled. He slides off the bed, and heads over to the counter to grab the magazine.

* * *

Ai opens the door of the hotel room. The meeting lasted about an hour and a half. Ai didn't speak much during that meeting, but the whole hour and a half was mentally exhausting.

His eyes searched the room.

 _Huh? Syo isn't in here? Maybe's he's in the restroom…_

His thought was proven wrong when he spotted the blonde out on the balcony. Ai tugged off his tie, placing it neatly on top of his suitcase, and went to join him.

"Syo?" Ai spoke, sliding the door open. The shorter male jumped, and turned.

"Oh! Ai. It's just you…" Syo laughs. Ai immediately noticed the dismal aura that surrounded Syo.

"Something wrong?" Ai asks. Syo shrugs, then reveals the magazine that he held in his hand. Ai's eyes widened. He remembered that he had left that on the counter.

 _I should've moved it… I really didn't think he would read it._

"Oh…" Ai's voice trailed off.

Syo turns to look out into the distance again.

"It's okay, I guess you didn't want to see my reaction on the gossip column, huh?" Syo smiles sadly. Ai steps forward.

"But you're not quitting STARISH… don't be sad…" Ai responds quietly. Syo takes a deep breath.

"You're right. I can easily prove the media wrong very soon. When we go back to Tokyo, right?"

Ai smiles at Syo's determination. "Yes, of course." Suddenly, Ai's phone beeped. Ai checked it. It was a message from a internet agency he contacted a while ago. "And you can call STARISH now, if it makes you feel any better."

Syo looks at Ai in surprise. "Huh? How?"

Ai waves his phone back and forth. "I got a new plan. It was inexpensive, so I thought it was a good plan for the next two days we spend in America."

Syo's stomach lurched. He hadn't spoken to his friends in so long, but he didn't feel ready.

 _How will I… What will happen if Natsuki asks to talk to me?_

Syo pulls out his phone, and Ai very skillfully added the internet plan. The bars, which displayed 'No Connection' for weeks, finally showed up.

For some reason, Syo felt sick.

Syo hesitantly opened his phone, dialing in Otoya's number that he memorized. He was about to press call when- "WAIT, AI! WHAT TIME IS IT IN TOKYO?!" Syo shrieked. Ai glances at his watch.

"It's 8 p.m. here, which means it should be nine in the morning in Tokyo." Ai responds factually. Syo nods.

"Okay, then… so I can call now…" Syo's finger wavered over the button.

 _It's just calling Otoya._

 _Nothing to be afraid of._

Syo felt a tiny bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

 _Natsuki…_

 _I'm not even ready..._

"AUGH, JEEZ!" He exclaims, before pressing down on the button hard.

Syo's heart pounded which each ring.

 _Once._

 _Twice._

 _Three ti-_

"SYO?!" A voice erupted through the speakers of Syo's phone, causing Syo and Ai to both jump.

"Y-Yeah! Otoya?" Syo speaks.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" Otoya responds in joy. Syo could hear him shout to others in the background, "Everyone, Syo's calling!"

Syo hears a bustle of people move or something.

"Eh, it's ochibi-chan?" Syo heard, whom he guessed was Ren.

"Syo-kun? Is it really…?!" Syo knew that voice as Nanami.

 _I'm begging you, Otoya, please..._

"We've been waiting forever for you to call us! Why didn't you?" Otoya asks.

"Ah, well, in America, the data plans are obviously different so I didn't have connection…" Syo explains, though the cluster of voices confused him a bit.

 _Please don't..._

"Oh, I see!" Otoya sounded so relieved. "So when are you coming back?"

"Super soon! In two days!" Syo replies. He felt like he should be happy, but a lump formed in his throat from anxiousness. He glances over his shoulder and sees Ai give him a thumbs up. Probably something Syo has never seen Ai do, but there wasn't time for him to react to it.

"Yay! I'm so glad!" Otoya laughs, "And is Ai-senpai there? Rei-chan's been whining everyday on how he misses him."

In the corner of Syo's eye, he saw Ai make a face. It was really difficult to stifle the snort that Syo wanted to make.

"Yeah, he's here. We'll be back soon, so don't worry!" Syo grins.

 _End the call. Before it happens. End it-_

Then Otoya said it.

Otoya said the words that Syo's been dreading this entire call.

"Oh, Syo, Natsuki wants to speak to you!"

…

 _No._

 _NO._

 _This can't be happening-_

"Syo-chan! I haven't heard from you for so long! Are you doing well?"

Syo froze.

 _You have to get over this block. You have to._

 _It's not that hard. Just… pretend… like nothing ever… happened._

…

 _Do it, you idiot!_

 _DO IT._

"A-Ah, I'm doing well!" Syo forced himself to speak, each syllable burning on his tongue.

Ai noticed immediately. He stared at Syo, feeling his concern rise. Was it Natsuki on the phone?

"I'm so glad! Everyone's missed you so much!" Natsuki says in the usual cheerful tone that made Syo's stomach twist in uncontrollable anger.

 _Why…_

 _Why am I reacting this way…?!_

 _I'm supposed to have moved on..._

"Oh… I'm sorry, then." Syo says in his best, 'I'm okay,' voice, but he clenched his teeth, his voice quivering.

 _I'm fine. Relax._

 _Just relax._

 _You've moved on, Syo._

 _You can do this._

 _Do it for..._

"That reminds me! You haven't had a proper introduction to the senior I'm roommates with, right? Well, she's right here!"

 _No._

Syo stopped, his face shadowed to Ai's view, and Ai's eyes widened.

" _Crap! That's not good! I have to stop-"_ Ai didn't even get to finish his thought.

"Hello! This is… _Syo-chan?_ My name is Su Torima!" A sickenly sweet and innocent voice resounded into Syo's ears, and he snapped. The phone came crashing to the floor, and Syo bolted out of the room.

"Syo!" Ai yelled, but Syo's was out the door and gone from his sights.

"Hello?" Torima's voice rung out from the floor.

Ai grabbed the abandoned phone.

"Sorry! Our minutes are about to be up! Thank you!" Ai said hurriedly, and clicked the Off button before Torima could respond. Ai tossed the phone on the bed and ran out the room, chasing after Syo.

* * *

Ai didn't know how fast Syo could run. It was insane how fast Syo ran down stairs, and Ai couldn't even catch up.

"Syo, wait!" Ai yelled.

Syo kept running.

 _If I turn around to look at him, I'll hurt him again._

 _No….!_

 _It hurts so bad._

 _My heart is healed, yet I'm still acting this way…?!_

Ai pushed himself past the limit, charging forward and grabbing Syo's hand. But Syo hops forward a few steps and breaks free.

"I can't do it, Ai!" Syo shouts, the tears that hadn't appeared in weeks tumbling down his cheeks once more. "I can't do it anymore! I keep thinking I've moved when- I'm…" Syo buried his face in his hands. "I can't do it… I can't…I'm so sorry…"

"Syo, I-"

Ai wanted to reach out again, but he couldn't find the courage to.

Syo trembles. "I'm so pathetic! I can't get over it… Why, why?! I keep hurting the people around me because I'm so weak…Everyone's trying to help me get over it, but somehow-somehow- why can't I just get over it?!"

It felt like blood shot into Syo's head, making him unbearably dizzy. The tears kept falling.

Ai felt so pained to see Syo like this, "Syo, I… I…"

Syo looks up at him, his eyes red and puffy, and the tears streaming down his cheeks heavily.

"I HATE MYSELF, AI! I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH! I CAN'T HANDLE… NO ONE WILL…"

Syo squeezes his eyes shut. He screams: "NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE ME, WHY CAN'T I JUST ACCEPT THAT-"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"


	11. Mine?

**This chapter is... so FLUFFY BUT CRINGY SO PREPARE YOURSELF. XD**

Syo stopped. He opened his eyes to see Ai. Ai was frozen for a moment, then his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

 _What?_

 _Did I just say that… aloud?_

"A-Ai?" Syo stared at the bluenette, who was now blushing and feeling mortified.

 _I said it. I really…_

 _There's no turning back._

"R-Right... I love you, so don't ever say that there isn't someone out there that loves you." Ai stammers.

The tears stopped falling.

Ai's words just didn't sink in.

 _H-He loves me?_

 _Is he just...?_

"What do y-you mean by, 'you love me?'" Syo asks, his voice shaking.

Ai shyly tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Um, well... I really didn't think I would ever confess in my life..." Ai mumbles, and Syo's eyes widen, and he came back to his senses.

The tears dried, and Syo scrubbed them off quickly.

 _E-eh?!_

 _Ai..._

 _Ai likes me?_

 _Ai loves me?_

 _Am I hearing right?_

 _Am I going crazy?!_

"U-Um...!" Syo was speechless. He was being confessed to. By _Ai._

 _What do I say?!_

 _What do I do?!_

 _Agh, this is happening too fast!_

 _I'm so happy but confused and everything's swirling...!_

 _Does he really love me?!_

Ai blushed furiously. "I guess I should at least further my confession, right? I like you. And it's such a bad time because..." Ai bit his lip, and bows. He began to shake.

 _Ah, my heart is hurting._

"I'm sorry, Syo! I'm so horrible... I'm confessing to you when you want nothing to do with love right now... It's obvious-"

Ai didn't dare to look up.

"It's obvious that you don't reciprocate my feelings, right?! It's okay. It's..." Ai stood up, still not looking at Syo as he turned.

 _It hurts so badly._

 _I'm so mad at myself._

 _How could this have happened...?_

A tear escaped from Ai's eyes and rolled down his cheek as he began to walk away.

"I'm glad my first love was you-" Ai's sentence was interrupted when he felt someone grab his wrist tightly, and spin him around. Ai saw a flash of blonde hair before he felt lips crash onto his.

 **(It's so difficult describing a kiss scene so TRY YOUR BEST TO IMAGINE THIS, PLEASE! XD IT'LL HELP ME OUT A LOT. I'M GETTING EMBARRASSED JUST WRITING IT)**

 _Syo is...? Kissing me?_

Ai blushed, but he returned it slowly.

At first, it was awkward, but the two melted into it. And before Ai knew it, it was over.

"E-Eh...?" Was all Ai could say; he was clearly dazed.

Syo's cheeks were a bright pink. "What, you're gonna walk away and not even let me answer your confession?" Syo grumbles. Ai blinks. Syo hesitated, but wrapped his arms around Ai. "Jeez... "

Ai stood still for a moment, then returned the embrace, too shy to say anything.

"Hey." Ai heard Syo say.

"Hm?"

Syo pouted. "Y-You mean it, right? You... _Love_ me..."

"Yes, I do."

"Like, love as in.. You have feelings for me?"

Ai shifted Syo so he could make eye contact with him. Ai blushed.

"Yeah..." He responds softly.

Syo's heart jolts like electricity.

 _This all seems... Strange... Like a dream or something._

But Syo gently touched foreheads with Ai, and he was sure it was reality.

"Then..." Syo smiles, "I love you."

Ai felt a huge and wonderful feeling flood through him.

 _Hearing it from him... Hearing those words in his voice, and directed towards me... It makes me feel so happy, for some reason._

 _Love is... Kind of weird, huh?_

* * *

Syo was on his own bed, tapping away at his phone. Ai slipped into the bathroom and shuts the door.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, raising his hand to gently brush against his lips. The faint flashback of Syo kissing him made him blush even more.

 _But... I have no idea what to do._

 _I never thought I would be in this position._

 _What happens now?_

 _I don't know anything about what happens next._

Ai opened the bathroom door reluctantly, his gaze eyeing the blonde who was sitting comfortably on the bed.

"S-Syo?" Ai asks timidly.

 _There's nothing else to do but to ask, right?_

 _It's embarrassing.._

"Hm?" Syo looks at Ai curiously.

Ai steps out so Syo could see him and not just his head, "Um..." Ai scratched his cheek, "What am I to you now?"

"Eh?" Syo squeaked. It was such a sudden question. He felt his face heat. "A-Ah, what are you asking?"

Ai shifts, and slightly purses his lips. "I mean, we've both addressed that we love each other now... Does something... Change? I don't understand..." Ai admits.

Syo slides of his bed and walks over to Ai, taking the bluenette's hands. He smiles at Ai. "I don't think it necessarily, 'changes,' because usually when you say a relationship changes, you think of something bad, right?" Syo explains.

Ai nods.

"I wouldn't say we change, we're still ourselves around each other. _However_ -" Syo grinned mischievously, "I _can_ do this now!" Syo stood on his toes and placed a kiss on Ai's cheek, earning him a furious blush from Ai. Ai looked at him in utter surprise, and Syo smiled cheekily.

"O-Oh..." Ai mumbled.

 _My heart skipped a beat. These feelings are overflowing..._

Syo pulled Ai gently. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep? You're tired, right?" Syo asks in concern. The two had done a lot today, not to mention Ai attending a meeting.

Ai blinks, and he became aware that he really was fairly tired. "I guess so." He responds.

Syo flopped down on his bed. As Ai went to turn off the light, he looked at Syo again. He still had one question that wasn't answered.

"Syo?" Ai says, getting the attention of the shorter boy.

"Yeah?"

Ai clicked the switch, the lights in the room turning off. "So.. What am I to you, then?"

Ai saw Syo frown and slightly blush in the darkness. "Um... I guess you're my..." He paused, then smiles, "my boyfriend now, right?"

Ai's face burned in embarrassment.

"But-" Syo continued. He taps his chin. "That word always sounded weird to me. I wouldn't like addressing you as my 'boyfriend,' because... You're much more than that." Syo giggled, "You're _mine._ My Ai?"

Ai had never felt so insanely mortified and happy at the same time. In fact, he never even knew those two emotions could go together in a circumstance.

"Goodness, would stop stop already?" Ai muttered as he covered his face to hide his bright red cheeks. Syo laughs.

"Sorry."

Ai walks over to his bed, but he paused briefly to look at Syo, who was staring at the ceiling.

 _I want to..._

Without thinking, Ai leaned over and kissed Syo's forehead. But before Ai could retreat back to his own bed, Syo grabbed him and pulled him, causing Ai to lose his balance and fall on him.

"You thought you could get away with that?" Syo teases as he hugged Ai.

"You didn't have to pull me." Ai whines.

"I had to."

"No, you didn't."

Ai was positioned where his face was against Syo's chest, which was ironic because Ai is taller than Syo.

"Are you gonna let me go?" Ai asks flatly.

"Nope."

Ai sighs, but willingly snuggles closer to Syo.

Syo smiles in triumph.

If it already wasn't obvious, this was his first time in a relationship where he was slightly more... Dominant. At the moment, anyway. So he wanted to relish in his victory while he still-

 _Huh?_

 _Was that-_

Syo's face blushed again.

"Ai."

"Yes?" Ai peered up at him, and Syo thought it was the cutest thing ever. However, that was not his focus at this moment.

"Could you move your hand?" Syo mutters. Ai's hand was, well, located _too low_ for Syo's comfort.

"Oh, okay." Ai placed his hand on Syo's waist, much to Syo's relief, "But why?" He asks, not quite understanding.

Syo blinks. "N-Nothing, just, it wasn't comfortable, it..." He chokes out with a small laugh.

 _It was turning me on, was what is was doing, BUT THIS IS NOT AN APPROPRIATE TIME FOR ME TO FEEL THAT WAY._

 _First day of this relationship, first day of this relationship._

 _And the fact that Ai doesn't know much about this makes me not want to do anything that might go too far because, well, I'm not sure if he knows what he should agree to and not just be caught in the spur of the moment._

Syo places his chin softly on top of Ai's head. He hugged the bluenette closer.

 _His cuteness is destroying me, though._

* * *

The two were finally on their way back to Tokyo. Sitting in Shining's private jet once more, Syo felt his stomach swirl in a mixture of anxiousness and excitement.

 _I'll be back soon._

He sneaks a look at Ai, who sat next to him. Ai was typing on his laptop. Syo smiles before returning his attention back to his own phone.

 _I know I can move on._

 _I can do this._

 _With Ai's help, I can really do it._

 _It won't easy, but…_

Syo paused at the STARISH Twitter Page.

 _I'll do it for Ai._

 _And myself._

"What are you doing?" Syo heard Ai suddenly ask. He looks up at Ai. Ai frowns, "You're just staring at a Twitter page."

Syo realizes he must've looked really weird doing that. "Oh!" Syo snorts, "I was just in thought. Sorry." He laughs a little.

Ai tilts his head, then smiles. "Right." Ai sighs. He watches his slightly childish 'boyfriend' look out the window with glittering eyes.

 _The word sounds strange… Syo was right about that._

 _But it's even more embarrassing if I call him, 'mine?'_

"Ai, look at the ocean!" Syo exclaims excitedly.

"You've seen the ocean before." Ai responds bluntly.

"Yeah, but it looks prettier from aerial view!" Syo retorts, though his eyes remained focused on the sparkling water.

Ai shifted in his seat to see better.

"I guess so." Ai says slowly.

The ocean had always fascinated Ai as much as any normal person. It was vast and mysterious; 95% of the realm was still not discovered. This made Ai not only intrigued, but frustrated that he didn't know enough about it.

"A-Ai?"

Ai came back to reality and noticed Syo looking at him. "Y-You're too close…" Ai had leaned against Syo slightly.

Ai sat back and Syo exhaled sharply.

"That's weird for someone to say after they pulled me into their bed last night." Ai states. Syo jumps, flustered, and he waves his hands back and forth.

"Don't just bring that up so casually!"

"Why not? You did it so boldly-"

"AI!"

Ai grinned. "Tehe."

Syo leans back in his chair, grumbling something about Ai being a secret lawyer or whatever.

* * *

"It's so nice being back!" Syo cries, stretching his arms as they step out into the first level of the airport. Syo smiles cheerily. "I can understand what people are saying!"

Ai respond with a light laugh. "Shining said that someone would be here to pick us up in the parking lot."

Syo eyed Ai. " _Someone?_ " He asks.

Ai shrugged. "Shining didn't specify."

All questions were answered when the two arrive at the parking lot. The instant the sliding doors shut and Syo felt the cool, dry, familiar weather of Japan, someone shouted: "AI-AI! SYO-CHAN!"

Ai sighed heavily, and Syo searched the cars to see a distinctive green car. A brunette waved frantically.

Ai and Syo made their way over, Ai sitting in the passenger seat and Syo sat in the back.

"How was your trip~?" Reiji asks cheerfully.

"It was nice." Ai responds vaguely.

Syo looks at him curiously from the backseat.

"Everyone was worried about you, Syo-chan! We're all glad you're back and okay!" Reiji adds, looking at Syo from the rear-view mirror.

Syo sheepishly laughed. "Oh… I didn't mean to worry everyone…"

"Don't worry about! We're all just glad you _two_ are back." Reiji smiled mischievously at Ai, who went stiff.

Syo raised an eyebrow.

 _Is there some sort of inside joke I'm missing out on?_


	12. Welcome Back

**I was listening to music while writing this so I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing half the time so there might be errors or mistakes or something. XD**

"Syo-kun!" A joyful familiar voice called out as Syo headed to his dorm. Syo looked for the direction of the voice and spotted Haruka.

"Oh, Nanami! Hey!" Syo responds with a smile. Haruka waves.

"I'm glad you're back! Are you feeling better?" Haruka asks as she walks over to greet him. Syo nods.

"Yeah! It looks like I won't have any more heart problems." Syo grins. Haruka smiles in return, hugging the notebook in her hands tighter.

"That's amazing! Everyone was waiting for you to return. Ittoki-kun said he wanted to host a party for you and Mikaze-senpai." Haruka states. Syo blinks.

"Really? That's a bit much, haha. But that sounds like a lot of fun! Are you all setting up or something?" Syo questions. Haruka tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Hijirikawa-san and Jinguuji-san are in the kitchen preparing the food, along with Shinomiya-san. Ittoki-kun and Ichinose-san are preparing the decorations. It's similar to the Christmas party." Haruka explains.

"Ah, okay! I'll go see if I can help them out. Thanks, Nanami!" Syo gives her a thumbs up.

"Welcome back, Syo-kun." Haruka smiles, and Syo turns to leave.

As he walked away he realized:

 _Her smile doesn't affect me anymore._

* * *

After placing his suitcase back in his dorm, Syo stopped to look at the dorm. Nothing much had changed, except that the bunk bed was gone. His things were still pushed into a corner, though. Syo flattens his lip, then smiles to himself.

Syo pushed the door of the room connecting the main halls open slowly. He saw a flash of red hair.

"Hm, it's- oh, Syo!" Syo spots Otoya and Tokiya. Otoya waves excitedly. "You're back!"

"Welcome back, Syo." Tokiya adds.

"Hey guys!" Syo grins brightly. "What are you working on?"

Otoya and Tokiya exchange glances. "Nothing!" Otoya says, flustered.

Syo stares at them blankly. "I heard from Nanami about the party, so don't worry about hiding it." Syo laughs.

Otoya comedically sighed. "Ah, I thought since you didn't know, we could've made it a surprise party." Otoya whines. Tokiya flicks the redhead in the forehead.

"Let's just get back to work. Do you want to help, Syo?" Tokiya asks. Syo smiles

"Sure, but I want to see everyone first. I'll be back soon!" Syo calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room and heads towards the kitchen.

* * *

 _Is Natsuki in there?_

He's probably not… if he was, I would hear him talking or…

 _Making something not edible and destructive._

Syo stood outside the kitchen doors. He placed his ear against the door, and hears soft jazz music that seemed to be coming from a radio or something. He pushed the door open. He sees Masato standing behind the counter, dicing celery. He looks up.

"Oh, it's you, Syo." Masato says. Syo sees Ren flipping eggs on a fryan pan.

"Hey, Masato, Ren." Syo greets. Ren looks up.

"Yo, ochibi-chan." Ren grins. Syo poker-faced.

"That's some way to greet someone." He mutters, then snorts and grins. "Are you guys preparing for the party?"

"Yes. Did you just return?" Masato asks. Syo nods.

"Yeah, just half an hour ago. Thanks for your preparation." Syo smiles and waves, shutting the door behind him as he left.

Masato stops dicing for a moment to look at the door, Ren doing the same.

"Did he change?" Masato says. Ren raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, smiling.

"Perhaps. He's still him. But there's something different about him." Masato glances at Ren.

"What do you mean by that?" Masato asks sternly. Ren returned to maneuvering the egg on the pan.

"He seems happier. And not just because his surgery appeared to have gone well." Ren grinned, looking up at his once-rival friend, "Maybe something happened between him and Ai."

Masato stares at Ren, then shakes his head, returning his attention to the cutting board. "I could predict that as well."

Syo strolls down the hallway, when he hears a loud voice call his name.

* * *

"SYO-CHAN!"

 _Moment of truth._

Syo turns around, but feels a body slam into him.

"O-Oi, Natsuki! Get off me!" Syo flails as Natsuki glomped him.

"Sorry, sorry! I just got so excited seeing you!" Natsuki smiles brightly as Syo faced him.

"Jeez.." Syo sighs, adjusting his lopsided hat.

"How was your trip?" Natsuki asks happily.

"It was good." Syo replies curtly. "Are you helping with the cooking?"

Natsuki scratches his cheek. "Yeah! I went to buy ingredients for Ren-chan and Masa-chan." He shows the large basket he was holding. Syo's eyes quickly search the basket.

 _I have no idea what Ren and Masato are making, but I can only hope that Natsuki didn't buy anything that wasn't on their list of ingredients._

Syo's eyebrow twitched at the familiar sight of a can of fermented beans, and salted fish guts.

"O-Oh, I see. Good luck, then! Make sure that Masato and Ren look at your ingredients… closely.." Syo mumbles with a smile. Natsuki beams.

"Of course! See you at the time of the party!" Natsuki says, hurrying off in the direction of the kitchen.

Once Natsuki was out of Syo's sight, he exhaled sharply.

"Not bad. It went well…" He murmured softly to himself. Syo smiled in triumph.

 _His smile doesn't affect me, either._

* * *

Syo headed down the third hallway.

"Hm? Ah! It's Syo-chan!" A voice that Syo didn't recognize called to him. There was no one else the building that called him _Syo-chan_ besides Natsuki, except recently.

Syo saw a tall girl with long purple hair and sharp silver eyes wave towards him.

"Hello! My name is Su Torima, nice to meet you. I'm the new senior." She says in friendly manner. Syo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Oh… hi. Kurusu Syo." Syo introduces himself stiffly.

"I look forward to working with you!" Torima grins as she continues down the hallway opposite of Syo.

"Ah…" Syo responds, his hat shadowing face slightly as she walked past him.

* * *

Syo arrived at his last stop before returning to Otoya and Tokiya; the large living room. Syo saw Ai sitting on the couch near the window.

"Hey, Ai." Syo says. Ai looks up him, and his neutral expression was replaced by a bright smile.

"Syo!" Ai greets. He places the cup of tea he was holding down on the coffee table. His smile faded. "How did it go? Did you see everyone?"

Syo nods. "I'm fine." He says, smiling, though the smile was weaker than he wished it was.

Ai sighed, patting the seat next to him.

"When you say it like that, it's obvious that you're _not_ fine." Ai mutters. Syo couldn't help but laugh as he walks over to sit next to Ai.

"Hey, should we tell them?" Syo asks suddenly. Ai looks at him.

"Tell everyone what?" Ai asks densely. Syo frowns.

"That we're, well…" Syo blushed when realization hit Ai.

"Oh…" He blushed as well. "Maybe, if the time is right. Reiji advised me about this stuff a while ago, and he said it's best to keep personal matters to ourselves."

Syo sits back in the couch. "Yeah, he's right, then. They can figure it out on their own anyway." Syo chuckles, looking over at Ai,

Ai glances at his watch. "I'll be a bit busy for a few days, since I had so many arrangements made to go to America." He paused when he saw Syo's concerned expression.

 _Ah, I just made him worry,_

"It's nothing, just some work." Ai smiles gently at the blonde, causing Syo's heart to skip a beat. The bluenette stands up, placing a kiss on Syo's cheek. "I have to go meet up with Reiji. See you later, then." Ai smirks at Syo's flustered reaction to the kiss. He leaves the room, muttering that Reiji would probably be late.

Syo stared at Ai's back for a while until the door shut, then he sighs loudly once more. Syo giggles, placing his hand over the left side of his chest.

 _That's a good sign._

 _My heart only pounds faster around Ai, no one else._

 _Only his smile makes me happy now._

* * *

Syo helped Otoya and Tokiya with the decor, laughing at the jokes.

"Hey, Otoya, aren't you in a relationship with Kotobuki-san, now?" Tokiya brought up suddenly. Otoya and Syo looked at him in surprise, which caused Otoya to turn the same color as his hair.

"T-Tokiya! Why would you bring that up so s-suddenly?!" Otoya stammers. Syo blinks.

"Otoya, are you really?" Syo gasps, causing Otoya to become even more flustered.

"A-Ah, I suppose I am, yeah… Jeez, Tokiya!" Otoya pouts. Tokiya stares at him.

"So it's okay for seniors to be dating juniors… hmm…" Syo mumbles quietly, but it was loud enough for Tokiya and Otoya to hear clearly.

"Huh? Why were you wonder that, Syo?" Tokiya asks curiously. Otoya is idle for a moment, but his face explodes in wonder.

"Don't tell me you are in a relationship with one of our senpais too, Syo?!" Otoya exclaims, grinning mischieviously. Syo blushed madly.

"Eeh? No! I mean, uh…" He stuttered. Otoya looks at Tokiya.

"But, who could it be, Tokiya?" Otoya asks. Tokiya taps his chin.

"The only reasonable person would be… Mikaze-san, right?" Tokiya says, unaware that he made Syo blush up a storm.

"Yeah! Syo- eh?" Otoya looked at Syo, who was redder than a tomato. "Are you really?"

Syo scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Um… y-yeah…"

"Called it,"

"Tokiya!" Otoya smiles brightly. "I always knew this would happen!"

Syo flattened his lip. "Right."


	13. Suspicion

**Sorry for not updating in a few days! It's difficult to update daily now since the updates have actually caught up to my writing. XD I was on a road trip recently so I couldn't write, and I'm going on another trip and will be gone for five days! NUUUUU. I'm very sorry! ;_; But when I'm back, I'll write ASAP.**

As the trio finished cutting out a load of decor, Otoya glanced around. "Huh? I can't find the wrapping paper… Oh, I must've left it in the music room. Be right back!" He says. The redhead gets up and leaves the room.

Once Otoya shut the door,Tokiya suddenly sighed.

"Something wrong?" Syo asks, peering at him. Tokiya shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Come on! Just spill it out." Syo grumbles.

Tokiya paused, but continued to cut the piece of paper in his hands.

"It's just something bothering me lately, how Kotobuki-san and Otoya are… in a relationship and whatnot. It's just… I don't know." Tokiya says slowly, unsure how he should explain. Syo stared at him.

"Don't tell me…" Syo's eyes widened, "you're _jealous?_ " Tokiya glared at him.

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean, it feels like ROT is… I really don't know, Syo. I feel, maybe, the correct way to describe it is left out." Tokiya continues, flustered.

Syo sits down flat on the ground, stopping in his work. "I guess I get it. It's like, two people are all mushy and lovey-dovey, and you feel like the third wheel." Syo replies.

"I don't know."

"It's fine. It's pretty normal to feel that way, I guess."

Tokiya blushed.

"But… I guess I did have feelings for Otoya once-"

Syo practically jumped.

"YOU DID-"

"I _did,"_ Tokiya corrected, "but I'm not sure now."

Syo chuckled, but Tokiya had actually answered a question he had for a while. "Hey, so you don't like Nanami anymore?"

Tokiya shot him a look. "Not really, I guess. You're dating Ai tho-"

Syo interrupts him. "Yeah, I know, I don't like her either, anymore. I was just wondering if it was the same for everyone else."

Tokiya shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Ren, Masato, and Cecil still have feelings for her. It's really none of my business, though." He says. Syo nodded.

"We're all moving on, in some way."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Ranmaru grumbled.

"Why not~? We're celebrating Syo-chan's recovery and Ai-Ai! And there's food so I don't see why you're complaining~" Reiji giggles.

Ranmaru tch'd, but honestly, Reiji was right. About the food, anyway.

Reiji turned his attention to the bluenette sitting next to him on the barstool. "So, Ai-Ai. Anything happen on the trip with Syo-chan?" He teases.

Ai looks up at Reiji. "Hm?" Ai tilts his head, not realizing how dense he was being.

Reiji's smile widened, and it hit Ai like a truck. He practically fell off the stool, his face turning bright red.

"What?! No! Nothing happened…!" Ai stammered, and Reiji snorts.

"When you say it like that, it's obvious something happened…" Ranmaru snorts.

Ai felt cornered. "Uh, well… Nothing major…" Ai blushed, "I-I guess we're dating now.. that's all-"

Reiji practically whooped in joy. "YES! Ran-Ran, you owe me five bucks!"

Ranmaru's eyebrow twitched. "Damn." He grunted.

Ai stared at the two, slightly irritated. "You made a bet that I would get together with Syo?" Ai accuses.

Reiji smirked. "Maybe! It's obvious it was gonna happen, so I took advantage of it!" Reiji jokes. Ai sighed.

"Jeez…" Ai sighs, but he couldn't help but smile. His eyes flickered over to Syo, who was laughing with the rest of STARISH. His gaze slowly falls over Natsuki.

 _Is it really okay?_

* * *

"Is this really a good idea?" Tokiya mutters as Reiji placed down jugs of beer on the table.

"Why not? Shining recommended it, and everyone's fairly close to the drinking age!" **(oh my god, Reiji, noooo being close to the drinking age doesn't mean they can do it… XD)** Reiji exclaimed cheerfully. "Right, Ran-Ran, Camus?"

"Whatever."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

Satisfied with Camus and Ranmaru's, "approval," Reiji beamed at the juniors.

...

"CHEERS-!"

The room was filled with happy conversations and outbursts.

"Um, Reiji…" Ai says slowly to the brunette, as Ai stared at the cup in his hands. Reiji glances at him.

"Hm? What's wrong, Ai-Ai?" Reiji asks as he places his own glass on his lips.

Ai raised an eyebrow, still focused on the cup. "I'm the youngest, so should I be really…?" The cast has had parties before and drank, but Ai has never joined in with drinking. He wanted to try, though…

"It'll be fine~! Don't force yourself if you don't want to." Reiji replies.

Syo sat down next to Ai suddenly, holding a mug as well. "Hey, Ai!" Syo greets with a smile. Ai sighs, his face heating.

 _Ah, whatever…_

Ai raised the cup to his mouth and sips.

 _It doesn't taste bad._

* * *

A few hours later, nearly everyone was completely drunk.

"OTOYAN~!" Reiji slurs, glomping Otoya.

"Huh? Rei-channn?" Otoya flails, a drunken smile on his lips.

Natsuki and Ren appeared to be passed out. Masato sat next to Ren, dazed. Camus was no where to be seen, probably in the bathroom or on the stairs or something.

Ai stared ahead.

 _Everything's swirling… aagh…_

"Aiiiii…" Ai felt someone slump on him. Ai slowly looks over to see a mess of blonde hair. He unconsciously turned the person around, seeing a very drunk Syo. Ai wiped his own cheek, surprised at the wetness.

"Did I drool…?" Ai mumbled aloud. Syo giggles.

"Ehehe… you're drunk tooo~" The blonde grins. Ai chuckles. His vision was very blurry, but he could still see his boyfriend clearly.

Ai traced Syo's lips with his finger, his mind going blank.

* * *

 _Um…_

Ai's head spun. He blinked, feeling sober. He glanced around the room as he sat up straight.

 _Maybe that was a bad idea?_

"Um… Mikaze-senpai?" A small voice called out to him. Ai turned to look, only to see Haruka.

"Oh, it's you." Ai says.

"What happened?" Haruka asks timidly, her eyes wide from looking around the room.

Ai stares at her, then tried his best to stifle the laugh that came to him. Haruka watched him in surprise.

"We were being irresponsible," Ai chuckles, "and everyone passed out." He noticed the sleeping Syo on his legs, and pokes him.

Haruka was stunned, but she giggles. "You're more cheerful than usual, Mikaze-senpai." She remarks. Ai returns his attention to her.

"Am I really? I didn't notice. It's probably because the influence of others…" Ai murmurs with a smile. Haruka peers at him curiously.

"The influence of others?" She questions.

Ai taps his chin, and rolls Syo off his legs, careful not to wake him.

"A lot has happened recently. I can't say I regret changing." Ai explains, earning a smile out of Haruka.

"Would you like me to help clean up?" Haruka asks, her gaze flickering from the coffee table, the floor, and the bar counter, which were all cluttered with empty mugs and cups.

"I'll be fine. It'd be too difficult to wake everyone up." Ai glanced around the room again, noting everyone's status. "It's okay to just leave them like that. We'll all clean up in the morning, and everyone wouldn't be happy that they made a mess and you had to clean up."

Haruka laughs again, hugging the book in her arms tightly before bowing.

"Okay, good night, then, Mikaze-senpai." She says politely, her orange hair bouncing with each movement. Ai grinned.

"Good night."

As Haruka left and headed back to her own room, Ai looked at the blonde curled up in a ball next to him, asleep.

"And you, idiot." Ai mutters, poking Syo again in the cheek. The shorter boy groaned in his sleep, causing Ai to giggle. He leans down on his elbows to go on eye level with Syo.

 _He looks cute…_

A surge of blood felt like it rushed into Ai's head.

 _Ow…! Jeez, what was I thinking earlier?_

Ai wondered how much he had drank. It couldn't have been a lot, right?

Suddenly, Syo unconsciously rolled over, wrapping an arm around Ai's neck. Ai let out a squeak; the weight of Syo's arm pushing him fully onto the ground. Ai managed to twist around so he faced the ceiling, but he was afraid that if he lifted Syo's arm off him, Syo would wake up.

Ai flattens his lip. He turns over slightly so he could stare at Syo.

 _How troublesome…_

Ai gently smiles, and scoots closer to Syo, to the point where he was practically hugging him. Ai snuggled into the sleeping boy's arms. He liked to feel the warmth of human bodies, and Syo seemed really… _cuddly._

Ai slowly shut his eyes, feeling the drowsiness from the **(is it a hangover or something? I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS)** overtake him. He felt really comfortable and content.

 _I want this feeling to last forever._

* * *

 _Huh? Is it morning?_

 _Jeez, I have a horrible headache._

Syo's eyes flickered open, the bright sunshine causing him to squint. He blinks a few times, and nearly jumps when he sees who's asleep next to him.

 _A-Ai?!_

 _When did he get here?!_

 _I can't remember anything…_

Syo breathed to calm himself down, and reaches out to poke Ai's cheek.

"Morning." Syo whispered when the bluenette slowly awoke.

Ai stared at Syo for a moment, dazed, when he realized that he was a bit too close to Syo. Ai panicked, and struggled out of Syo's grasp.

"M-Morning…" Ai blushed.

Syo smiled, but his head throbbed. The blonde sits up straight, rubbing his forehead. He looks around the room.

"Everyone's passed out." Syo chuckles. He gets up, brushing himself off. Syo turns and looks at Ai, who sat up as well. "I'm gonna head back to the dorm, are you going to go back, too?"

Ai nods. "Yeah…" He glances at Reiji, who was asleep on top of Otoya AND Tokiya and was drooling. "But someone has to… clean up."

Syo chuckles. "I'll wash up, and then I'll be back to help you." He laughs. Syo takes a step and knocks over a red cup, spilling water onto the floor. Syo frowned, and sighs. "I'll definitely help you."

* * *

Syo strolls down the hallway, when he spots Torima sitting in the main room. She looks up, and grins when she sees Syo.

"Oh, good morning, Syo-chan!" Torima greets, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Good morning." Syo replies curtly. As he walked, he contemplated whether he should continue the conversation. Syo stops and looks at her. "So, you're the senior to Natsuki. Are you just scouted by Shining or…?"

Torima pauses, and she picks up the small notepad on the coffee table. "Right. I was scouted by Shining. But it was for a specific reason…" Torima's smile faded, and she shook her head, "Never mind that. I'm just an idol Shining scouted, yeah."

Syo stared at her.

 _That sounds… weird._

 _Suspicious._

 _Or maybe I'm just overthinking it._

Syo shrugs it off, though it refused to leave his mind.

 _I'll just think about it later._

He continues walking towards his dorm. As Syo left earshot, Torima's phone buzzed. She rummages through her purse and sees the familiar contact on the screen. Torima presses, "Answer."

"Hello? Yes, I'm making progress. It won't be too long now, until the job is finished."


	14. Command

**AAAAH, GOMEN! (Sorry) I really wish I had posted sooner, but with the vacation and school immediately after, it was super hard for me to find the time to write! Anyway, enough with my excuses, here's the chapter! It still won't be a daily update, but I'll try my hardest to update as much as possible!**

"SYO-KUN!"

"IT'S SYO-KUN!"

The crowd of people cheered as Syo waved happily back. It was a simple fan meetup in the streets of Tokyo. An area had been cleared off, with a grand stage setup in the middle of it all. The road had been closed, and the street was packed with screaming fans.

Shining had made it clear that more fans would show up, especially after Syo's absence. They would come to see him, was his reasoning. And to be honest, Syo felt flattered when he arrived at the stage with STARISH and saw the huge audience screaming his name.

As the curtains parted, Otoya was handed the microphone from the main host.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, EVERYONE!" Otoya exclaims, beaming. The audience cheered once more. "HOW'S EVERYONE TODAY?"

The crowd yelled replies, though inaudible from the juts of voices. Otoya waves.

'THANKS EVERYONE FOR COMING OUT TODAY, WE ALL MISSED SYO, DIDN'T WE? BUT HE'S BACK. WE WOULDN'T PERFORM WITHOUT HIM, EVER!"

The audience screamed again as the rest of STARISH burst out of the curtains, their song beginning.

Syo felt the same feeling he always felt when he sang; the miraculous, joyous feeling. He hadn't really sang in a while, but the instant he began, he didn't make any mistake.

STARISH performed their newest song, Stage Continue, written by Haruka, of course.

Syo's eyes darted around as they performed the choreography, as they always. His eyes searched the crowd, and finally rested on one particular member in the audience, sitting beside three others. His smile brightened when the person returned his glance.

 _Of course Ai is here… not just to support me, but all of STARISH._

 _Ah, that makes me more happier than usual._

Ai stared at him for a moment, then he smiled gently. Syo's heart skipped a beat, and he looked away, afraid that if he got flustered now, it would affect his performance.

As they neared the end of the song, Syo suspected the familiar burst of energy to shoot out, sending what Shining called the "Happy Pulse" to everyone.

But… it never happened.

STARISH finished the song in a flourish, the crowd cheering like crazy. But the members of STARISH all exchanged glances.

Masato shook his head, signaling that they'd speak of whatever was on their minds later, and instead focus on the rest of the concert.

STARISH took a bow, the crowd chanting "Starish."

Syo jumped and waved, but his eyes landed on Ai again, who tilted his head in confusion.

 _He noticed it too… Something's wrong._

 _Something's definitely wrong._

* * *

STARISH herded into the backstage, and into the make-up rooms. The group stared at eachother for a moment, before Otoya spoke up.

"Everyone noticed… right?"

He was replied with steady nods.

"Our singing was off- somehow. I can't pinpoint it." Tokiya mumbles, running a hand through his gelled hair in exasperation.

"I felt it too, but the muses have not informed me of anything. How could of this have happened? It didn't feel like we weren't singing our best." Cecil added sadly.

"It wasn't off at all, I feel. Just, something in our hearts… it wasn't right." Masato sighs. The usual cool and calm bluenette sat down in one of the chairs, pulling the headphones off his head.

Syo flattened his lip, feeling frustrated. "What was missing? I know- I know something happened but… what?" He groans.

The group sat in silence for a few brief moments, staring at the floor.

"Where's Nanami? Maybe she noticed as well.." Otoya mumbles.

Syo's eyes jolted wide open.

"Wait." He says suddenly.

The rest of STARISH look up at him.

Syo grinded his nail into the top of his lip. "Maybe, maybe this is ridiculous, but… what if… what if our singing changed because… our hearts are no longer directed to one person?" Syo furrowed his eyebrows, unsure how to explain.

Tokiya and Otoya glanced at eachother. "What do you mean, Syo?" Tokiya asks, though he began to understand.

Syo tried to spell it out. "Let's see, um… We were formed _because_ of Nanami, right? Because we loved Nanami."

Masato averted his gaze. "I wouldn't say that…" He mutters, his cheeks slightly painted pink, but Syo shoots a glare at him.

"Don't lie. It's true. And we can all admit to it." Syo sighs sharply. "But it's not that way anymore, right?"

Natsuki sat down in one of the chairs as well. "It's… It's not like that why?" He asks, not really getting Syo's point. Syo shook his head vigorously.

"Our feelings have changed. Half of us, if not more, don't see Nanami that way anymore. We've all fallen for someone else. I guess this only happened recently so… maybe it affects our singing…" Syo murmurs.

The room quiets.

The idea was crazy, sure, but there's nothing normal about the discovery of the Happy Pulse, either, and yet it existed.

"I'm sure that's possible, but does that mean the only way we can create Happy Pulse is if we love Nanami? Is that the only way we can connect our hearts…?" Tokiya clenched his teeth in utter frustration.

Ren sighs. "There has to be a way. There's no way that is the only way. STARISH wasn't just formed because we loved Lady, it was because of her songs, and all of our individual dreams." He reasons.

"Strange. I didn't think I would ever hear that from you." Masato remarks in surprise. Ren smirks.

"The time calls for it." He responds firmly.

"But… what are we missing then?" Syo scratched his head, feeling frustrated.

The door suddenly opened, and an employee smiled at them.

"STARISH, thank you for today. Your ride is here, so you are free to leave. Would you like a security guard to accompany you?" She asks politely.

Otoya looks up at her, and smiles, pushing his worries away for now. "Ah, thank you! We'll be fine, actually. We'll leave in the back." He responds brightly.

The employee nods and shuts the door.

* * *

Since the area the performance was half an hour away from the Master Course, STARISH chose to ride in the bus instead. Ren, Otoya, Masato, and Cecil appeared to be asleep, and Tokiya sat in the front passenger seat reading. Syo leaned against the window.

He sat in the back of the bus, just because the cushions in the back were especially comfortable. Natsuki joined him, sitting on the opposite end of the back.

This made Syo… uncomfortable, but of course, he repetitively reassured himself that it would be okay.

Syo's eyes darted from outside the window, and briefly to Natsuki. It was short, and unnoticeable by anyone else, but Syo couldn't help it.

 _Just deal with it._

 _He doesn't remember anything._

 _I shouldn't either._

 _I have Ai._

"Syo-chan?" Natsuki's sudden voice caused Syo to jolt.

"Oh, Natsuki. You scared me." Syo stammered. Natsuki smiles.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to. I just can't sleep because I don't have Piyo-chan with me." Natsuki giggles, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake the others.

"Right…" Syo responds.

His stomach swirled.

A few moments pass in silence; Syo returning his attention to outside the window, when Natsuki spoke again.

"Hey, Syo-chan… Earlier you mentioned that you had… fallen for someone else besides Haru-chan. Is that true for you?"

Syo merely flickered his eyes over to Natsuki, not moving really.

"Hm? Well…" Syo scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Yeah, it is. I probably wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't true for me as well."

Natsuki's normal happy expression changed to a slightly more serious one.

"Oh, I see…" Natsuki drummed his fingers on the side of his seat.

Syo looked at him, forcing himself to grin. "What, are you planning to go for Nanami now that I'm not a 'rival?'"

It was purely a joke. Natsuki was perfectly aware of the "No Heterosexual Relationships" rule, Syo knew. But Natsuki shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm the same." Natsuki whispers.

Syo looks at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Syo asks slowly.

Natsuki smiles at him. "I mean, I've fallen for someone else, not Haru-chan." Natsuki explains.

Syo blinks.

"Oh…"

It takes merely a second for Syo to register the thought.

 _Natsuki actually fell for someone?!_

 _Who?!_

 _Wait…_

 _Of course._

 _It's obviously…_

Syo stared dully at Natsuki. "Is it by chance, that new senior you're with? Torima?" Syo questions bitterly.

The faint image of the senior appeared in Syo's mind as he spoke of her.

 _That purple hair… those deceiving eyes… Slanted like a cat's, and sparkle with malice..._

 _Everything about her, I hate._

 _Maybe I'm judging too quickly, but…_

 _There's something eerie about her._

 _I don't like it._

 _I don't like it at all._

But to his surprise, Natsuki tilts his head in confusion. "Hm? No, of course not," Natsuki replies, "she's cute and all, but that's not it. Plus, the rule…"

Syo squints at Natsuki, but didn't dare push further.

 _Was he lying?_

No, if he was lying, I would know. It would be obvious.

 _But… he's not._

 _Then, who?_

Natsuki look slightly disappointed. "Eh? I really thought you would know who it was!" He whines.

Syo flails, his eyes crossing. "How am I supposed to know?! You didn't give me any hints!" Syo snaps.

It ended up with Syo flapping in a comedic way, though all he wanted to be was angry, and Natsuki giggling like crazy.

"Jeez…" Natsuki chuckles as the two slowly settle down, afraid they'd wake the other members if they continued to be so loud in their conversation.

Syo grunted and sighed, opening one eye to look at Natsuki.

 _Wait._

 _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wAIT, WAIT._

Syo opened both eyes at the giggling Natsuki.

 _Is he… blushing?_

 _No. You're lying._

 _I-I…_

The moment Natsuki regained composure and opened his eyes again, Syo bolted to his seat, sitting down abruptly.

Syo felt Natsuki's confused gaze on him, and almost died in relief when he finally looked away.

 _This can't be happening._

Syo placed his hand over his heart, which was supposed to be fully healed. It was pounding ruthlessly; Syo was unsure if he was flustered and purely angry.

 _It's starting to hurt again._

 _Agh, I want to cry._

Syo blinked away the forming tears desperately.

 _Please, not now._

 _Not today._

 _I promised Ai…_

 _I promised myself…_

 _What the hell am I doing anymore?!_

* * *

As the bus finally arrived at the Master Course, as the sleepy members of STARISH finally awakened by Tokiya's instructions, Syo took it as a chance to get off that bus.

His eyes twitched, his chest throbbing, as he bolted out the bus doors and into the building.

Syo had noticed, as he charged into the building, that the limousine that had drove QUARTET NIGHT to their concert, was parked in one of the driveways, telling him that they were home.

Syo blinked rapidly, and a tear slid down his cheek.

 _Shit, no…_

Syo ran through the dining room, the planning room, and two hallways. He had planned to run straight towards his dorm, but he figured something else was a better idea…

Syo saw the doors of the main room in his blurry vision. He pushed open the doors, and saw Ai stop there.

"Huh? Syo-"

It appeared that Ai had just got to the main room as well and was walking, but Syo pushed forward, flinging himself onto Ai, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

Ai was knocked back a little, but shoved his feet into the ground to keep from falling. He finally had the chance to look down at the special person now in his arms.

"Syo? What were you thinking on doing?!" Ai said in shock, but he quieted when he saw Syo's face hidden in his chest.

"Ai… it's happening again… I can't stop it! I tried…" Syo's voice was muffled and fit with sobs. Ai quickly switched to concern.

Syo started to cry, it seems, and Ai simple brushed his hair and hugged him back, not saying a word.

Ai gently pushed Syo off slightly so he could see his face. The bluenette smiled softly at him, brushing Syo's tears away with his thumb. He bent over slightly to place a kiss on Syo's lips.

"Goodness… You're such high maintenance." Ai laughs, happy at the blush that spread across Syo's face.

"I'm not…" Syo retorted quietly, scrubbing his face.

Syo sighed, trying to regain himself.

 _I'm embarrassed…_

"Hey, Ai…"

"Yes?"

Syo bit his lip sharply.

"What am I going to do?"

Ai looks at him, and takes his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Ai asks, tracing Syo's hands with his thumb.

Syo felt angry at himself.

He felt so angry, and couldn't reason with himself.

 _What am I supposed to do against that?_

"Hey, Syo…" Ai interrupts his thoughts. Syo looked up at Ai, who was slightly pouting, or at least trying to. "I know you're thinking negative thoughts, and I command you to stop."

Syo blinks.

"You _command_ me?" Syo asks in surprise.

Ai grins cheekily. "Yes. I command you. As your senior," He pulled Syo close so their foreheads almost touched, "and as your boyfriend."

Syo could practically feel his face on fire.

"O-Okay…"


	15. The Offer

**SO BUSSSYYY. Sorry, everyone. But I finally got the new chapter out!**

The busy day was finally over. Syo collapsed on his bed, nuzzling his face in the cushions. He turns over slightly to look at Ai, who was sitting on his bed, his laptop on his lap.

"Isn't it bad for you to be on electronics before going to sleep?" Syo mumbles, recalling all the times Ai had yelled at him when Ai caught Syo on his phone at night.

"It doesn't affect my health as it would a human's." Ai stated simply. Syo sighed. He hated whenever Ai brought up that reason, and the irritating thing was it was just a stone-hard fact and he couldn't do anything about it. But instead of getting grumpy like he always did, Syo smiled. Ai saw in the corner of his eye, and he blushed.

"Are you trying to convince me to turn off the laptop by doing that?" Ai accused haughtily, though his cheeks were still a bright pink.

Syo rolled over on his bed so his head hung off the mattress. "Nooo~" Syo grinned cheekily, "I'm trying to get you to turn off your laptop so I can hug you without it getting in the way."

Ai's laptop almost slipped off his lap when Ai jolted at Syo's sudden bluntness. "E-Eh...?" Ai tried to glare at him, but he was too flustered for it to come off intimidating. Instead, Ai did was resembled pouting and closed the laptop lid. Syo smirked, quite proud for a second that he managed to convince Ai.

"Wow, you really did turn it o-"

"Shut up, I'm just turning it off just because." Ai flattened his lip as he flicked the light off. "I'm not letting you hug me."

Syo blinked. "What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Ai!"

Ai pulled his blanket over his head. "Nope."

"You're being unreasonable." Syo whined. Truth be told, he really kind of did want to cuddle with Ai.

Ai was quiet for a moment, when he let out a loud sigh. "Fine."

Syo smiled giddily as he slid off his bed and slipped under Ai's blanket, poking the bluenette, who had his back turned against him.

It took a second, but Ai reluctantly turned over. To his surprise, Syo leaned over the instant he turned and kissed him lightly.

Syo grinned again, and Ai blew up his cheeks. "I hate you..." Ai grumbled. Syo giggled, wrapping his arms around Ai.

* * *

A few hours later, perhaps around 3 am, Ai's eyes opened. He lay in the bed, still, for a few minutes, when he realized he couldn't fall asleep.

 _Maybe I'll get some tea._

Ai sat up in the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde next to him. He glanced at Syo's face and resisted an uprising giggle. Syo was drooling; he looked careless and adorable at the same the way he spread out on the bed. Ai merely smiled, when he slid off the bed.

The hallways were cold at night; Ai couldn't help but reference the time he, Syo, and Natsuki visited an underground tunnel for the reality show clips. He remembered Syo describing it eerie. At the time, he didn't think too much of the description, but he must've felt the eerie feeling now. It was strange for the Master Course to be quiet, so he found it odd and uneasy.

 _I'm being ridiculous. I've lived here for at least two years, what am I uneasy about?_

But Ai held a small pride upon feeling these certainly new emotions. It was like he was closer to becoming a human daily.

But...

He'd never be fully human, anyway.

Ai shook off the thought quickly, continuing down the hallways and towards the kitchen. The carpet felt cool underneath his bare feet, making Ai wish he had wore some slippers.

As he neared the kitchen, he saw a soft light from behind the doors.

 _Is there someone else besides myself awake at this hour?_

 _Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Ranmaru snacking._

 _Or maybe Reiji or some other kouhai couldn't sleep either._

For some reason, Ai hesitated from opening the door. Before he could scold himself for acting strange, he heard a voice from inside the kitchen.

It was a female voice, so he knew it wasn't Reiji, or Camus, or any junior, really. Tomochika wasn't visiting, and it didn't sound like Haruka, either.

Ai took a step left of the door, in case the person inside couldn't possibly see of hear him. He pressed his ear against the wall.

 _Is it that new senior I'm not too familiar with? Torima, I believe it was._

Even though Ai hasn't spoke much with her, he knew her voice enough to know it was her.

Her voice was barely audible from behind the wall, so Ai strained to hear. He managed to make out that she was in fact speaking with someone else; on the phone, to be more specific. Ai could only catch parts of her conversation:

"Yes, there will only be six..."

"It's be too suspicious, since the group is called Quar-"

"...be our best option, plus it might be ea-"

"...ke out the sixth member of the group of seven..."

Ai grew impatient of hiding behind behind the wall. He push the door open defiantly, and saw Torima. She looked at in surprise, but simply said: "I'll call you back." To the person on the phone. Torima smiled sweetly. "Good evening, Mikaze-kun."

Ai stared at her. "Were you on the phone with someone?" He asks bluntly. Torima's expression doesn't change, but she shifts ever so slightly in her chair.

"Ah, yes, I was. It was a late night call from my agent; I apologize if it might've been disruptive." Torima responds. "What are you doing here at this late hour?"

Ai didn't really want to answer her question; he was far too concerned about what she was telling him and why it contradicted her phone call so much earlier. "I'm having trouble sleeping, so I just decided to get some tea." Ai finally explained, not even looking at her as he spoke. He stood on his toes to reach the cabinet above the large fridge, which contained a box of tea packets. Even though Ai was at least 5'6", it was still slightly difficult for him to open the cabinet. This gave him an image on how much Syo would struggle to open it.

Torima giggled. "I see! I'm sure we've all had those insomnia moments," She glanced briefly at the clock on the wall. "I should really get back to bed, though." Torima smiles as she stood up, brushing off her nightgown. "Nice talking with you, Mikaze-kun."

Ai nodded in reply as Torima strided out of the room; Ai noticing when she took one last look back at him.

"Does she think I'm unintelligent or am I actually unintelligent?" Ai mumbled aloud to himself. He found the box of tea bags, taking out one labeled, "Chamomile." He ignited the stove, playing a pot of water on it to boil.

…

 _What is this odd, twisting feelings in my stomach?_

 _I feel like, something's wrong…_

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Syo was an oblivious sleeper; he hadn't even noticed Ai's absence for an hour or so into the night, but if he knew, it wouldn't matter much anyway. All he did know was the light shining through the window was bothersome, and woke him up with a start.

Syo sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. Ai was snuggled up next to him, still asleep. Yesterday, Ai had set the alarm for 7:30 a.m. Syo's eyes directed towards the clock.

 _Oh, it's only seven, that's why it hasn't gone off._

…

 _AUGH, AI'S SCHEDULE IS TOTALLY BURNED INTO ME._

 _I CAN'T EVEN WAKE UP LATE IF I TRIED._

Syo huffs grumpily, but his gaze falls over his cute, sleeping boyfriend, causing him to blush.

 _Well… it's not that bad anymore, I guess…_

Syo laid around in the room for the half-hour, waiting for Ai to wake up. Syo didn't have the nerve to wake up Ai; he was tempted to, VERY tempted, but seeing how heavily his boyfriend was sleeping, Syo assumed Ai was tired.

 _Recharging his "circuits."_

Syo thought with a cheesy grin.

He lazed around the room, brushing his teeth and washing his face, and just sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

Syo noticed the lump in the large bed move, and a moment later, Ai sat up, squinting.

"Morning, Ai." Syo greeted cheerfully, giggling as Ai looked at him with a dazed and sleepy expression. The bluenette blinked a few times.

"Good morning…" The sleepy and oddly sweet syllables rolled off his tongue in a way Syo thought was wayyyy too cute for his own good. Ai didn't seem to notice Syo blushing wildly as he got up to go to the bathroom.

Syo wiped his face, as if trying to wipe off the red color that smeared across his face.

 _Pff, I get too flustered over stupid stuff…_

Syo managed to smile to himself.

Suddenly, Ai popped out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Oh, right, so you don't forget, Shining called you to his office to discuss some job offer," Ai said, his speech slightly impeded by the toothbrush, which almost made Syo die, "something about your recent burst in popularity."

Syo looked up. "Recent burst of popularity? What does that mean?" Syo asks in confusion. He didn't recall getting any more popular.

Ai leaned against the wall, toying with the toothbrush. "What does it mean? You mean you haven't been paying attention to any social media like Twitter lately? Your rates have been very high lately; you're the second most favored idol in the country right now." Ai explained, surprised that Syo was clueless.

Syo's jaw dropped. "What?! Really?! Since when?!" He gasped.

Ai stepped a foot back into the bathroom. "For a month or so." Ai answered, inside the bathroom.

Syo whipped out his phone.

"I'm sure if something like that happened, my phone would've gotten a shit ton of notifications, though, so it couldn't have…" Syo tapped the home screen. Yeah, there was only two notifications: A text message from Otoya and a reminder in his calendar. But Syo checked his Settings and…

 _Oh._

 _OH._

…

 _My Twitter notifications are set to "Off."_

Syo's finger hovered over it for a second, when he flicked the little button, turning green.

There was a second of nothing happening, but almost instantly, Syo's phone began buzzing nonstop. The banners from Twitter, Instagram, and his other social medias shuffled faster than the speed of light; the phone vibrating violently.

Syo could only gape at it, unsure if he was feeling PURE TERROR or PURE FLATTERY.

Ai popped out of the bathroom again, shooting Syo a sharp look.

"You're going to be late to meet up with Shining." He states. Syo blinks, then jolts up.

"Right, right. On it…"

As Syo rushed to get ready, his phone lay on his bed, still buzzing obnoxiously.

* * *

Syo pushed open the doors of the large office in hesitation. He couldn't remember the last time he was called alone to Shining's office. Ai had work. He had spoken to Otoya, Masato, and Cecil a moment ago. Although they rooted for him, Masato said sternly that he had to go by himself. Reluctantly, Syo did so.

"MR. KURUSUUUUUUUU!" Shining's booming voice slammed his eardrums. Syo stepped into the office, his eyes immediately landing on the tall female standing the far right of Shining's desk, holding a large binder.

 _Torima? What the hell, why is she-_

"Mr. Kurusu, I hope you are aware of the acccccelerating popularity of yours… It's blowing up the charts, and you've gotten many job offers…" Shining began.

Syo nodded. "Yes, Sir." He responded simply, but his eyes were trained on the purple-haired girl.

Shining clapped his hands together in a dramatic fashion. "All the job offers for you have been organized and analyzed… HOWEVER, only the best have been picked for your choice…" Shining smiled the side smile that Syo always thought was slightly creepy. "And we have an offer that we are SURRREEE you will select!"

Syo raised an eyebrow.

Shining pushed out three documents on the desk for Syo to look at.

"The most outstanding and most benefitting option is nothing but you touring the entire world… Concerts in Paris! New York! Las Vegas! Popular and grrrrand places like those... What do you say of it?"

 _Me? Touring the world?! Whoa!_

 _That sounds…!_

 _Wait._

Syo looked at the president. "Me? Touring the world? Just… me? By myself?" He ask in uncertainty.

Shining nodded. "Prrrrrecisely! Of course, you're not completely on youurrrr own! You are accompanied by security guards and the like." He did a dramatic gesture to Torima. "This offer came from a very popular and large company, but was arranged by the wonder Ms. Su here!"

Syo stared at them in disbelief as Torima chuckled.

"You mean really by myself? Without STARISH? You have to be jo-" Syo started, when Torima cut him off.

"It is really the chance of a lifetime! You will be much more known, _Syo-chan,_ and, it'll be one step closer to your popularity skyrocketing globally! You'll be an international individual idol!" Torima said in that sickeningly sweet tone Syo hated.

"You have the option to choose, of course, but I have a knowing of your answer already…" Shining laughed.

A silence filled the office briefly as Syo was supposed to make the choice.

Finally, Syo sighed sharply in irritation.

"I'm sorry, Shining, but I'll have to turn down that offer." Syo said firmly.

Torima nearly dropped her binder. "You're- Excuse me?! You're turning this down?!" She shrieked. "Do you have any idea what kind of offer this is?!"

"Yeah, I do, but I'm not interested if I can't go with the rest of STARISH." Syo responded.

Syo looked at Shining, expecting a disappointed and unhappy expression as well, but to his surprise, the president was… completely unfazed and unsurprised. In fact, a small smile was still on his face.

"Not a problemmm… Select another offer by tomorrow, then." The president said. Torima whipped her direction to him.

"President, are you really- are you sure?! This is a great chance to promote the company…" She spluttered. Shining waved her off.

"There is no harm… it is hisssss choice, after allll." Shining looked up at Syo, "I will have your offers arranged to match STARISH's, then."

Torima was still in shock, and a small feeling of happiness and victory spread throughout Syo.

"Thanks, Shining. I won't disappoint." Syo smiled brightly. And he turned around and left the office.

Torima huffed, soon after leaving the office.

"Fucking bullshit, that kid… At this rate, I want him to suffer." She said nearly silently under her breath as she trudged down the hallway.


	16. Manipulate

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT, I'M SO SORRY. But aghhhh. I'm busy and lazy at the same time so. Ugh. I swear, the next chapter will be longer.**

A soft breeze swept through Ai's hair as he stepped outside. The sunshine surprisingly warmed him a bit, despite the cold air. Ai breathed into his hands, his breath turning to airy frost.

The weather had changed rapidly in a matter of days. In fact, it actually snowed yesterday.

"Agh!" A voice from behind him suddenly shouted, and Ai heard a flopping sound. He turned around to see Syo falling face-first into the snow.

"You're late." Ai murmured grumpily. Syo rolled on his back, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." Syo responded lightly with a laugh. Ai gestured Syo to the car.

Both of them sat in the back, even though Ai was offered to sit in the front. Syo was slightly offended, but he didn't comment on it.

Syo chose to do a unit song with Ai, since Shining allowed him to partner up in his jobs. The president of the agency ordered them to go check out the stage and speak with the producers to prepare for the concert.

"Can we sort of walk around the mall afterwards?" Syo asked as he propped his arm against the window.

Ai was consulting the schedule that Shining had printed out for them. His eyes scanned the times.

"I don't see why not…" The bluenette mumbled in response. Normally, idols didn't go out shopping in Japan, because of fan and mob reasons, but the wintery gear that both of them wore made him think that they wouldn't be too easily recognizable. "It'd be nice."

Syo smiled. "Like a date!" He said cheerfully, not aware of the heated blush that rose to Ai's cheeks. Ai's eyes darted to the driver, but luckily, he didn't seem to hear Syo's remark.

"Yeah."

* * *

The driver dropped the two off and drove off, Ai telling him to return around five in the afternoon.

Just as Syo turned around, a professional looking lady wearing a mic approached him. "Hi! You're Kurusu Syo, right?'

Syo nodded. "Yeah. Are you an agent?"

The woman nodded with a smile. "Yes! I will also be hosting the concert. I would be happy to give you a tour of the place," She tilted her head to she could see Ai, who was standing behind Syo, "And Mikaze-san, as well."

The tour was an hour and a half long, and although Syo remained polite throughout the entire thing, he was helplessly bored.

Finally, the lady ended the tour, and Syo and Ai found themselves on their own at the outside mall.

Syo sighed loudly, stretching. "That wasn't entertaining at all." He whined. Ai frowned.

"It's a tour, so it's shouldn't really be. Did you pay attention at all during it?"

"Yeah, I did!" Syo pouts. "Just, she explained a bunch of crap I already knew."

"You probably forgot all of it, anyway, so reviewing is good."

Syo grunted. There really was no way he could argue with Ai in any situation. He sighed again.

Ai noticed, and he smiled. "Ah, lighten up." He said, in a carefree tone that usually wasn't heard of. Ai reached over and entangled his fingers with Syo's. "We're go around and 'explore' the mall, like you said." Ai paused.

"Like a date." He continued, not able to help the red that seeped on his cheeks once more.

Syo blinked, and he giggled. "That's the only time I'll ever hear that out of you." Syo stuck out his tongue, but tugged Ai along.

Ai was surprised to see how much Syo knew about the local stores, and couldn't help but admire him more as Syo happily explained to Ai the details of shops. Ai was very willing to listen, since he liked gathering data, and Syo rarely ever found someone who would listen so intently to his ramblings about fashion. He spoke passionately of it.

But unbeknownst to the both of them, Torima was very close by. It was easy for her to get information out Shining about Syo and Ai's schedules. They weren't that confidential. and Torima took advantage of the fact that Shining had some sort of trust in her.

She smirked and she texted away on her phone, the contact she was texting labeled the initials K.K.F.

Torima noticed the couple moving, and she stealthily followed them.

Even now, there were limited people who knew of Syo and Ai's relationship. It was just Quartet Night, Otoya, and Tokiya. But Torima easily figured it out while investigating the two, and with that information, her plan could be easily executed.

Torima wanted to spit while thinking that,

 _It could easily be executed if those brats weren't so unpredictable._

She stared at her fingernails. Natsuki was easy to manipulate, so why weren't they? It was a simple task she had to do, nothing too personal, so why were they making it so hard?

Torima looked up and noticed a small group of girls a few meters from her. They looked a little younger than her, around fifteen. She could hear their rapid whispering.

"Is that Syo-kun?!"

"No way! It can't be…"

"It has to be! He looks just like on TV! And look, it looks like Ai!"

"Hasn't Quartet Night and Starish collaborated before?"

"Yeah, yeah, see?! That's why it'd make sense for them to be together!"

"Is it really them, omigod!"

Without hesitation, Torima strolled over to one of them and tapped her shoulder, the other girls too busy gawking to notice.

"Hi! Can I ask you a very quick favor?" Torima asked her. The girl looked at her oddly, but shrugged. Torima continued: "You girls are going to approach Kurusu Syo over there, right? Do me a favor and tell him that you _really_ dislike his voice and music!"

The girl looked shocked. "What?! Why would I do that? I like his music!" She responded.

Check, Torima already knew what the say.

"Ah, I know! I like his music too, but we're filming right now, and the producer asked me to find a random girl to tell him that, because he wants it to be realistic!" Torima explained the lie.

The girl's eyes widened. "Eh?! You're filming right now?" She asked in awe. Torima nodded hastily.

"Yes! And you want to be in a movie, right?"

Torima almost snorted at the girl's sudden gullible eagerness. "Great! Now, when your friends approach him, just say you hate his music, okay?"

The girl smiled brightly. "Alright!"

Torima was a little baffled at how stupid the girl was, although her explanation would've technically made sense. She was just surprised that the girl believed her.

As Torima stepped back and hid herself from any possible vision, the group of girls did approach Ai and Syo.

Ai noticed their arrival quickly. "Syo, they recognize you. Don't act out of place, or others will notice you as well." He whispered in Syo's ear.

It was a common call when it came to idols. If someone noticed you, don't ever make a big scene or be too happy or excited.

"Hi!" The girls giggled, the girl whom Torima spoke to noticeably behind her friends. Syo chuckled lightly.

"Oh, hi." He replied.

"Are you Kurusu Syo?" One of the girls asked excitedly.

Syo nodded. "Yes, I am. Are you fans?" He asked, the line rehearsed for situations like this.

The girls all nodded. "I'm totally a fan!" One exclaimed. "I love your singing, it's amazing!"

Like a cue to the girl in the back.

"Really?" The girl frowned maliciously, surprising even Torima. "I think his music sucks."

Silence. The girl sighed dramatically. "It's really bad compared to other idols. I don't think he deserves the popularity."

The girl's friends shot her glares, and Syo was stunned. And he forced himself to act. "A-Aha… I see. I understand not everyone likes my singing, of course…" He replies.

But in a flash, Ai grabbed Syo's sleeve and tugged him away.

Torima smirked to herself. She was amused that she had picked a girl who even had act-timing. The whole thing seemed too realistic. She laughed aloud as she slipped away.

 _Why don't you break down, Kurusu Syo?_

* * *

The instant the idols left, the girls whipped around to face her.

"What was _that?!_ I thought you liked Syo! And why'd you say it so mean?!" One of the girls snapped.

The girl blinked. "Huh? Oh, they were recording. This woman… told me to take the role of being in their movie and I-I.." The girl was at the edge of tears.

"What?! Who was that lady? Did you know her?! If they were recording, there's no way they'd ask some random person, even if they wanted it to be realistic!" A girl with glasses shrieked at her.

"W-I don't know! She just seemed like authority! Look, I'll ask her, and she'll tell you! She's over there-" The girl pointed, but gasped when she saw no one there. "She left…"

One of the girls sighed angrily. "You were _lied to_ , tricked, you idiot."

* * *

"Ai.. what are you doing…?" Syo asked softly as Ai seemingly kept tugging him harshly. "Are you okay?"

Ai spun around, his eyebrows were furrowed. He shook his head in frustration. "I feel angry. Immensely angry." Ai said firmly.

Syo sighed. The comment soured his mood, and left a heavy feeling in his chest. Of course he's encountered hate mail and such before, but someone saying it straight to his face was… degrading.

"I get that people have opinions but… why? That was ridiculously rude-" Ai looked up and was greeted with Syo's grim face. "H-Hey…"

Ai reached forward, grasping Syo's hands in his.

"Don't worry about it.." Ai reassured him, leaning forward and pressing his lips on Syo's forehead. Syo laughed and squeezed Ai's hands back.

"I'm fine." He stretched, a smile spreading across his face. "Plus, you're not a true idol if you don't have people you dislike you, eh?"

Ai chuckled, bringing Syo's hands up to his face and kissing it softly. "You're awfully positive." Ai says.

Syo smiles. "You're more supportive."

"We're all changing little by little."

"But it's not a bad thing!"

"... I guess so."


	17. The Message It Clearly Sends

**Two chapters in a day. I just felt guilty that I was being slow, and the story really wan't progressing, so I sped it up a notch. Also, I was listening to some dark anime openings so it might be off a little.**

"That's fucking weird."

Ai looked up from his computer and at his boyfriend, who was glaring at his phone screen,

"Language." Ai pointed out, spinning his chair as Syo sighed. "Is something wrong?"

Syo frowned. "Nothing. Just, maybe it's just me but…" He growled at his screen, and Ai looked at him weirdly.

"You've been acting like this lately. It's strange." Ai rested his arm on the back of his chair.

Syo shrugged. "People are just pissing me off on here." Syo hastily pointed at his phone.

Ai got up from his chair and walked over, sitting next to Syo on the couch. He peered over at his screen; the page was a Twitter page, before Syo clicked home and returned them back to just his Twitter feed.

"It's just drama on Twitter." Syo huffed. "People are acting stupid."

Ai adjusted himself in a more comfortable position. "What do you mean?"

Syo scrolled for a moment. "Recently, a ton of hate pages have been popping up, and there's this big war between everyone part of it in some way." He explained, eyebrow twitching as he kept reading the posts and replies.

Ai looked at him curiously. "Hate…? On what?"

Syo paused, and looked at the bluenette. Then he frowned and looked ahead. "Me, I guess." Syo exhaled.

Ai's eyebrows rose. "How coincidental. Well-" The android consulted his data, "it's not unusual. Normally, if something gets a lot of attention and grows popular, there's bound to be electronic 'wars', as you say, hm?"

Syo set the phone down grumpily. "Yeah, I guess that might be it. But these people who supposedly hate me… they all seem to have one reason for it. And they all seem connected to eachother. It's suspicious, but I'm just…" Syo groaned. "I can't say anything about it! It just makes me sound egotistical. Of course there's people who hate me, but-" His voice trailed off as he covered his face with a pillow.

Ai played with the strands that stuck up from Syo's head, humming in response.

"I wish you wouldn't pay so much attention to the hate." Ai said sternly.

Syo pushed the pillow off his face, a mischievous glint in his eye. "And what, pay more attention to you?" He teased.

Ai blushed, and he frowned. "No! I didn't say that." The bluenette flicked the blonde hard in the forehead. "You're being frivolous."

Syo sighed, relaxing as he let Ai mess with his hair. He couldn't help but smile. It was so easy for him to get things off his chest with Ai, and honestly, he was grateful.

* * *

Syo glanced at his watch. He had some downtime to chill before a job, so he just decided to see what the others were up to. Ai was busy; he was with Quartet Night somewhere completing a task.

Syo yawned, unsure why he was tired.

 _Gotta be energetic for the job later, so why the hell am I feeling so lazy?_

 _Ugh._

"Huh? Syo-chan!" A voice said cheerfully. Syo looked up and at the direction of the sound. It was Natsuki.

"Oh, hey." Syo greeted politely, stiffly, almost.

He wasn't sure how he was feeling after the incident a few weeks ago. There hasn't been time for the two to interact otherwise since then.

Natsuki hurried to catch up with Syo.

"Have you been busy?" Natsuki asked, smiling brightly. Syo nodded.

"Yeah. Lotta stuff, lately." Syo rolled his eyes. "Shining said that I'm hitting that shot of popularity where I'll have a jam-packed schedule, or something." He complained.

"Really? That's great, though! You've always had a lot of people commissioning for you. Because you're adorable!" Natsuki beamed as the two walked.

Syo averted his gaze. "I'm not adorable." He said, the usual response he would use way back then to Natsuki, but he said it this time solely for the reason to not make it awkward. Syo couldn't get himself to say it in fury like he used to, either.

He hated thinking about this.

It made him wonder if he was the one who changed.

 _Change is supposed to be good, though…_

 _Why do I feel so shitty about it?_

As the two walked, Natsuki smiled again. "It's fun walking together again. We can't talk much anymore because of our schedules. It's unfortunate… Kinda makes me wish I didn't change dorms, even if Torima-chan is a very nice and cute person." He murmured.

Syo just stared at him.

 _What is he trying to say?_

The path the two were taking was to the main building, so they had to walk outside to go there.

It was a little strange; the entirety of the walk was silence.

"Hey, Syo, can I ask you something?"

Syo looked up, nodding.

Natsuki stared off for a second. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he blinked and shook his head vigorously, confusing Syo greatly.

"You know how you mentioned that you fell for someone else instead of Haru-chan?" Natsuki said, with a hint of boldness in his voice, which gave Syo the clue that he had been holding that question in.

Syo cringed at the subject. He really wanted it to be _not_ mentioned, but he forced a light laugh.

"Oh, aha, yeah… What about it?" Syo replied, chewing on his lip.

Natsuki was quiet for a moment.

"Who was or is it? I never asked." Natsuki blurted out.

Syo's eyes froze, but he kept walking. "Um…"

"You can tell me about it."

Syo frowned. "I guess I should tell you. It's not a secret. A few people know, because it was brought up."

"And you didn't tell me?" Natsuki pouted, but his expression was anxious.

"Oh. Sorry. It's…"

Syo bit his lip.

 _Why do I feel so awkward saying it?_

"It's Ai."

Silence.

Natsuki blinked, and he grinned. "Ai-chan?! Really?! That's so cute!" He clasped his hands together. "And it happened because you two are alone together in the dorm!"

"That's dirty, Natsuki."

"But it happened, right?"

"No, nothing like that! He's just… who I love, you know…"

Natsuki's grin faltered ever so slightly.

"I see… That's.. that's wonderful, of course!" Natsuki laughed. "Is it thanks to my efforts back then when I'd dress you up as a girl and have you go on a date with Ai-chan?"

"NO!"

Natsuki chuckled.

Syo sighed sharply. "Ugh, then I should be able to ask you the same question, right? Who'd you fall for?"

Natsuki froze, then resumed walking. "Somebody~" He said in a sing-songy voice.

"Oi! I answered your question fairly, so you should answer mine, right?"

"Well, you said yours wasn't a secret, so by rules, you can say yours. But I never said mine wasn't a secret!"

"What rules?!"

Natsuki turned to smile at Syo. But it wasn't just any smile.

It was his answer.

Again, a moment of silence.

Syo stared at the grass.

Natsuki looked at him, and exhaled heavily. "Well, sorry, Syo-chan. I have to go now. I have a unit with Cesshi-chan. Bye-bye!"

Syo nodded in response, and Natsuki hurried off.

Once Natsuki was out of sight, Syo just stood there.

He felt like crying all over again, but…

 _That smile._

 _It didn't make my heart pound._

 _It didn't make me long for him._

 _My heart only beats for Ai, but…_

 _The message behind that smile._

 _It clearly says…_

" _It was you."_

 _Why?_

* * *

Ai sat down heavily in his seat. He didn't know where Syo was; the blonde wasn't in the room.

 _He's probably busy. With Otoya or something._

…

 _That sounds strange out of context._

Ai brushed his bangs back with his hands, turning on his computer.

The day was eventful. There was another meeting for Quartet Night, along with an interview for them on a talk show.

Ai stared at his keyboard. One of the questions he was asked was what was his childhood like.

Reiji managed to cover for him, but it remained in the back of Ai's mind.

He was built to function and grow at age ten, which meant he would never experience years zero through nine.

 _What would have I… missed?_

And even if he was "born" at age ten, he was immediately put into idol work, since that was what he was meant for. Studying for nights on end, testing, testing, testing, working, debuting…

Even thinking about the past kind of exhausted him. Ai remembered the nights of cramming clearly, but he was too inexperienced at the time to realize that he was cramming and doing things a child shouldn't have been forced to do.

But, he was never a human child, so did it matter?

Suddenly, Ai's phone buzzed. **(His phone is an Android. Is that… ironic?)** He glanced at the screen, and saw the notification. It was a text message from Syo.

"Meet me at the bridge, pls."

Ai raised an eyebrow. He glanced out the window, then at the clock. It was seven at night, and the sky was dim. What was Syo doing?

Ai sighed and got up, grabbing his scarf as he left his dorm.

Ai walked down the hallway, slinging the scarf over his shoulder and looping it around his neck gently. He then suddenly spotted a figure, leaning against the wall. It was Torima, looking lost in thought.

Ai stopped. "Torima." He addressed.

Torima blinked back into reality, looking over at him. "Oh, Mikaze-kun. I always see you out of your dorm at night. What a coincidence." She said.

Ai thought it was weird that there wasn't any sound of fake sweetness or malice in her voice. he knew her intentions.

He knew all along.

"I sensed your presence that day." Ai states bluntly.

Torima tilts her head. "The day you two were at the mall?"

"Yes. Why were you following us?" Ai paused, and crossed his arms. "And why'd you practically bribe a girl to bash on Syo?"

Torima stared at him, her eyes slightly lidded, as if she expected this to happen. Then she smiled.

"I can't get anything past you. I knew that from the start. And I didn't bribe her."

"You verbally bribed her, but that's beside the point."

Torima shifted her weight between her legs, her smile fading.

"And I know you're somehow responsible for all the hate pages on social media." Ai continued.

Torima shook her head. "Perhaps a few." She smiled a half-smile this time, "Not all of them, obviously. I don't have that kind of power."

"Why? What do you have against him?"

Torima stared off into space. "Nothing, really." She responded, annoying Ai a bit.

"Then what's the point of manipulating him?" Ai tched, "And Natsuki? Because I am fully aware that you did that as well."

Torima looked at him in the most sorrowful way that a smile could be. "Mikaze-kun, there's a thing called business."

Ai didn't say anymore. He waited for her explanation.

Torima stared at her feet. "The Kurusu family hired me. Along with a few others." She chuckled, shaking her head. "The task was to get Syo-kun to quit Starish, and idol work, altogether."

Torima leaned back on the wall.

"Of course, wouldn't they hire someone who knew in the field, but wasn't difficult to obtain?" She murmured.

Torima wanted to laugh at the confusion on Ai's face.

"Mikaze-kun. Not everyone in this perfect little world is fortunate."

Ai was still confused, and Torima moved on.

"Anyways, the Kurusu family wanted me to do it because they disliked the fact that he was so focused on the idol industry. They didn't give me that much information. I suppose that doesn't make up for my actions, does it?"

Ai could only look at her blankly. Torima shrugged.

"Perhaps you'll understand more if you talk with Syo-kun about it."

She pushed her hair over her shoulder, turning her back to him.

"Or perhaps you'll never understand, android."

And she left.

 _I get it._

 _But I don't at the same time._

With a throb of pain in his chest, Ai turned and ran to find Syo.


	18. World Tour (Final Chapter)

Ai found Syo outside, sitting in the grass in front of the small lake.

As Ai walked towards him, the grass crunched underneath him, causing Syo jump in place. He turned around abruptly, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you, Ai. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Syo laughs nervously.

Ai shrugs taking a seat next to Syo. "Calculating your heartbeat right now, you probably thought that sitting out here was creepy and eerie, right?"

Syo pouted. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I can. And you not mention heart attacks anymore? I rather not relive those moments"

Syo grimaces. He was still guilty of those times where he had made Ai worry and such. "Sorry…" Syo murmured in response.

Ai looked at him, and leaned against him in a comforting manner. "Don't be sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Ai replies, his eyes flickering over the night sky. The moon was hidden behind a few clouds, but the stars shined bright. "And, what'd you call me out here for?"

Syo paused, leaning back against Ai to create a balance. He sighs. "Things are turning for the worst with… Natsuki." He mutters.

"... Did something happen?"

Syo didn't know why he felt so heavy. "A while ago, I felt as though I was fully the victim. I thought I was the only one being hurt."

Ai took Syo's hand and held it lovingly, as a gesture for Syo to continue.

"But the more that I thought about it, er- lately, I mean, I wondered if Natsuki's feelings were being taken hostage by Satsuki."

Ai shifted. "The reason of Satsuki's existence is to protect Natsuki. So I don't understand…" Ai responds.

Syo nods. "Yeah, I thought so. I don't know what Satsuki was trying to protect in Natsuki. But Natsuki's been really quiet around me lately, which doesn't make any sense. And something just told me…"

"That he loved or loves you."

"...Yeah."

Syo felt Ai's grip on his hand tighten slightly, but it wasn't painful. "But he hurt you, Syo. No matter what he feels now, it can't be reversed."

"I know that. and I'm not going to forgive him for that." Syo clenched his free hand. "I just don't know what to do. If we're truly friends, then there should be a solution to this all."

Ai sits up, Syo's hand still in his. He closes his eyes and breathes, and then looks at Syo."I was going to say that the solution is to reject him, but…" Ai smiles forcibly. "That's so selfish of me… So my more sensible solution is this awkward situation needs to be accepted."

Syo leans forward so that the distance between them was small, squeezing Ai's hand. "I'm going to reject him, don't worry. Who do you think I love?" He smiles affectionately, "But you're right. I believe that Natsuki and I are true friends, so things just have to go back to the way they were before."

Ai blinks, then he laughed softly; his eyes grew watery unconsciously. "Right.." He says.

Syo leaned back. Ai wiped his eyes, and his smile fell when he remembered his earlier encounter.

"Syo."

"Hm?"

Ai looked over his shoulder, and at the Master Course buildings. "Has your family ever said anything about your career?"

Syo glanced at Ai in confusion. "I mean, they were the ones who sent me to Saotome Academy, so yeah. Why?"

Ai was aware of that, but he had forgotten to include that in conclusion.

"I saw Torima on my way here, and we had a small discussion." Ai starts.

Syo frowns. "Why was she awake at night? We're not up at this time usually anyway so today's an exception for us. What about her?"

"Actually, she didn't tell me. We launched into a conversation kinda fast."

Syo exhales. "Did I tell you that she seems kind of… suspicious to me? It might be kinda stupid-"

Ai shook his head. "No, you're right about your accusation."

Syo tilts his head. "What do you mean by that?"

Ai stared at the lake. The moon had emerged from the clouds, and reflected on the lake's surface. "She told me that she was hired to get rid of you."

Syo's eyes widen.

"Get rid of me? What does that mean? And hired by who?" He says in a frenzy.

Ai gives Syo's hand a squeeze. "Calm down. "Get rid of you" as in kicking you out of Shining Agency. Or the idol industry, even."

Syo looked at the grass. "Why would they decide to do that?" He says bitterly. "Did I do something offensive to piss a group off?"

Ai didn't know how to tell him.

"The people who hired her were, well…" Ai's eyes couldn't meet Syo's. "Acquaintances of your family."

Syo sat still.

"O-Oh…"

Ai looked ahead, then he breathed. "But keep in mind that this is Torima telling me this. Your family always wants to protect you." He sighs. "I know that for a fact. So perhaps they have a good reason for this."

Syo clenched his hand again into a fist. "Maybe… But why would they send to an idol academy? Did they think I would fail? But I didn't bring it up anyway… Why would they do this…?"

Ai leaned over and hugged Syo. "Only one way to find out is to call them, right? You could call Kaoru."

"Maybe."

* * *

The next morning, around 4:00 am, STARISH was abruptly awoken and called to Shining's office. As Syo met up with his fellow members, who were all tired and grumbling and such, they waited for Shining to call them in.

Syo wasn't _as_ tired as his friends; a while back when he was in charge of putting Natsuki's glasses on and off during the night, his hectic time in Detroit, and Ai's schedule really helped him be awake at any given time.

"What could this be about? Could it not have waited until morning?" Ren sighed.

"It's President. If something calls for it, we must be prepared." Masato countered, but he was exactly wide awake either.

"Would you kids stop complaining?!" A voice hissed at them. STARISH turned and were surprised to see Quartet Night, and the incredibly pissed-off Ranmaru, walking towards them.

"Ah, great. We're all together at four in the morning." Cecil grumbled.

Reiji smiled, still energetic, as always. "Eh, you're telling them to stop complaining? If I recall, _someone_ was just saying some very nasty names a hallway ago-"

"Shut up, Reiji."

Reiji turned and grinned at Ai. "What was it that he said, Ai-Ai~?"

Ai tilted his head in confusion. "I can repeat what he said, but I don't quite have the definition for all the words. Something about Shining being a 'constipated fucker, son of a d-"

"AI, SHUT UP!"

Quartet Night bickered for a bit as STARISH stared at their senpais in astonishment and amusement, when the door to Shining's office finally opened.

Shining sat in his office chair, in the usual position whereas his elbows were propped up on the table and his chin was resting on the back of his hands.

STARISH and Quartet Night filed in the office quietly; the lack of words from Shining giving them a slightly anxious feeling.

Once they were all inside, the door shut. For some reason, Shining didn't turn on any of the office lights, so the office was illuminated in moonlight.

The room was completely silent for a few moments, when Shining finally spoke: "There is oneeee reason I called you alllll here at this time and hourrrr."

STARISH exchanged looks. Ai had somehow slipped past the members of Quartet Night and stood next to Syo.

Shining smiled that half-smile, and he stood up extravagantly. "YOU'RE ALLLLL GOING ON A WORLDDDDD TOURRRRR, AND YOU'RE LEAVING TOMORROW MORNING!"

Silence.

And then…

"A world tour?!"

"How long will it last?!"

This insane and amazing opportunity barely settled in any of their heads.

The lights in the office suddenly flashed on, and a long pink ribbon cascaded from the ceiling. Shining held onto it and it whisked him into the air.

"90 days around the worldddd, at the most popular locations in the most popular citiesss! And-"

Shining landed on the sill of the large window, "this offer was sponsored by Mr. Syooo Kurusuuu."

Ai blinked. "It is?"

"It is?" Tokiya repeated unconsciously.

Syo paused. "Wait, what?!"

Shining hopped on one foot to another. "This offer was originally only for himmmm, but he persisted that he would not go without all of youuu…" Shining explained. He hopped on the pink ribbon again. "You have until 7 am to packkkk…!"

And with a puff of smoke, Shining was gone, leaving everyone to wonder what exactly had happened.

"Well, I guess we better start… packing?" Otoya said hesitantly, his eyes blank and confused.

For some reason, everyone complied, and everyone departed to actually pack.

Ai and Syo headed back to their dorm, and Natsuki joined them because it was the shortest way back to his.

"Did you really sponsor this trip?" Ai asked Syo on their way back.

Syo shook his head vigorously. "No! I mean- I did decline an offer awhile back about going on a world tour by myself, and I said I wanted to go with everyone, but I didn't think…"

"That's amazing, Syo! You wanted to go on a tour with us?" Natsuki says curiously.

Syo shrank in embarrassment. "I mean, er- yeah… I did, okay?" He said, his face red.

Ai poked his cheek. "Of course you'd think of going on a trip with everyone." He teased.

Syo rolled his eyes. "Right."

As the trio reached their dorm room, Ai stopped.

"Oh, I have to run by Reiji's dorm really quick. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ai muttered. He gives Natsuki and Syo a quick wave and hurries off in the opposing direction.

Natsuki and Syo reached Syo's dorm.

"Well, have fun packing. We'll see everyone in the morning!" Natsuki says cheerfully.

Syo smiled awkwardly. "Yeah."

The dorm door slid open.

"W-Wait, Syo-chan."

Syo turned.

"Hm?"

Natsuki stood there for a second, and he sighed.

"Can I tell you something really fast? Just to get this off my chest."

Syo froze, clenching his fists.

 _I can handle this._

 _I know how to solve this all._

 _It doesn't have to be a bad ending._

"Sure." Syo says boldly.

Natsuki shifted his weight from one leg to another, and he breathed in slowly, and he smiles.

"I know you're with Ai-chan and you have feelings for him, and what I'm about to say I don't mean to effect that at all, but.." Natsuki let out the breath he was holding, "It occurred to me not so long ago that I had fallen for you, and I apologize for that."

A silence spread between the two.

And Syo smiled back. "Thanks, Natsuki. I'm flattered, but yeah. The only person I love is Ai." And he tilts his head slightly. "But, thank you, anyway." Syo paused. "...You know what I believe, though? Even though I'm rejecting you?"

"I understand completely, but what's that?"

Syo grinned. "I believe that we're true friends. And since we are true friends, we shouldn't have to change that."

Natsuki was quiet for a moment, then he broke out in a genuine smile.

"... Yeah."

Natsuki waved. "True friends, then?"

Syo laughed. "True friends."

And Natsuki left back to his dorm.

* * *

The door shut behind Syo, and he exhaled a huge breath, sliding down the door. Once he hit the ground, he couldn't help but smile, and tear up a little bit.

 _Is this a new chapter in my life?_

 _Where I can reinvent myself?_

It must be.

A knock on the dorm door caused Syo to get up and open it. It was Ai.

Ai's eyes widened momentarily, and he was about to ask why Syo's eyes were watery, but he understood quickly. And Ai grins gently too.

"I'm guessing something happened, and things are well?"

"Yep."

The dorm door closed, and Ai hugged Syo.

"I'm proud of you, you know that? But I can't really say that, since that would mean that I had some sort of involvement." Ai says in Syo's hair.

Syo returned Ai's hug tightly.

"Don't say that, stupid. You were involved. You helped me. You saved me."

Ai chuckled.

"Well, you're not wrong."

"Oi."

Ai laughed, and he broke the hug. Ai kissed Syo gently on the forehead, and took his hand.

"Come on, we better start packing." Ai states. Syo nods. As Ai goes into the bathroom to retrieve toothbrushes and such, Syo walked to his closet. His eyes land on his phone.

 _All I have to do now is call Kaoru, and fix all the holes that were created since I became an idol._

 _But that's not too important to me right now,_

 _I have a new life that once didn't seem like it could exist._

 _A weak person who was thought to die at age twelve is now healthy and alive._

 _And I have a person who supports me, and loves me._

 _That's all that matters right now,_

Syo smiles widely to himself.

 _That's all that matters._

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
